The Unravelment of Iris
by Alithewitch
Summary: Iris wanted answers after her sister's strange death so Iris made sure when the time came to be a witch she would attend the same academy her sister went to. As time goes by she starts to realize the price of her actions. First she ends up getting a strange Grimoire, next her magic fizzes out, and last she winds up married. Sadly that is the least of her problems.
1. Chapter 1: The Misfortune of a Wildseed

"So..are you sure you really wanna do this?" This was the first time Evangeline had spoken to me during our entire trip here and I, looking out the window, caught up in the beauty of the nature surrounding us, had to take a second longer then it should of been to answer.

As result she repeated the question to me in a far more serious tone then her usual cheerful one. "So..are you sure you really wanna do this?"

I was scared by this. I am not used to her being serious. "Y-yes." It was a simple word holding a great amount of meaning. One which I would constantly take for granted. I had the misfortune of speaking the first words that would come to mind under pressure, or well just most situations in general. That and stuttering...

I couldn't help it.

I just felt like that would be the most honest answer coming from a person like me who tends to over think things and make horrid decisions as result at times. I would always wind up angry at myself for it at first, but then realized that its far too late for me to change my opinion.

My life was full of important decisions and I needed to give answers.

Or perhaps not so much anymore.

So I understood the reason why she kept asking this question to me. A decision as big as the one I made can't be made without long thought. So I thought, and thought, and like usual over thought, but even so, I thankfully couldn't find a reason good enough to say no.

And still, I thought back to the very first time I made the decision.

I remember the day I brought it up very clearly. Evangeline was ecstatic. Pacing around the room speaking in glee about the academy. Most of the words she spoke made no sense to me in the slightest. She refuse to teach me anything about magic. I think mostly cause she would wind up being away a good amount of the time.

It was definitely her glee that made me happy for my decision back then and even now I can't help, but feel anxiously happy. So this time I speak again, with a lot more confidence. "Yes, I wish to do this Eva."

I wouldn't regret this decision, I was sure of that.

"Alright then, we shall be there soon okay?" And I couldn't help but smile at her words. She always seem to speak with such a great amount of joy, like a small child in a new place. She could never sit or stand in one place too long and her eyes were always darting around the room just enjoying simply being wherever she was at the given moment.

So I was quite scared whenever she would drive us anywhere...we were always sidetracked by something she saw. At least, thankfully not this time.

Still for being so old she truly looks and acts very young. I wonder how long she's been alive? I wonder how long I will live? People with magic seem to age so slowly after a while. Eva is a prime example for sure, she still look like she was in her early thirties, but I knew that she was far, far older.

I really want to ask, but I shouldn't. Eva might kill me if I do...

So instead I let my thoughts wander and I recall what we talked about a few weeks ago.

* * *

"Alright then, perhaps I should explain more. Well first off your sister was not the first to go there, your mother was." My mother? It was a big shock. One Eva rarely spoke about my mom, and well two...

"I thought she gave up magic..." When did she exactly give up magic then?

"Ah, that was some time after she left the academy, you can give up magic any time in your life, you just can't change your decision afterwards." Oh... Eva was pacing the room, she stopped though and pondered something in her head. "Yeah...she was about 23 I think...yeah I think that's right."

Some of her hair fell in front her face, like usual, and she pushed the bright blue strands away. "Anyway...the academy is pretty ordinary, well except there is not actual curriculum." W-what? "Like there is set classes per year, but you get to choose which ones to take each week? I think its a great system you can learn at your own pace and study what you think is important to know."

I sighed at that. As amazing as that all sounded I couldn't help, but to be troubled by it. How in the world would I know if I was doing the right thing? What if all I learned that I thought was important was actually useless in the end?

"Aw, don't get all mopey about it you'll do just fine! Freshman year is super easy." Eva was so sure that I would do good, and so I stopped worrying about it.

"Uh wait...did you go to Iris Academy?" She said my mom was the first to go there so she couldn't of had, that and well she is really old.

"No, but man I really wish I did. This academy is fairly new, the old one though, yeah I happened to go to." Oh. "Petunia and me did attend the old academy together before though."

"What happened to the old academy?"

She chuckled. "That...is a long story, lets just say the old headmistresses died and left no one in charge. So Petunia became headmistress and changed everything."

"And when was that?"

"Oh 50? Maybe 60 years ago? So not very long." That sounds very long to me!

"Oh...wait that's right!" Whats right? "Almost forgot to tell you, but the guy Violet was with before she, you know, died. Works there at that academy."

"What..." Why?

"Yeah he is very moody..." Oh.

"So...I will get to talk to him when I get to the academy?"

Eva actually for once looked shocked. "...Rather you not...wait!" She laughs. "Yeah actually talk to him, get to know him well if possible, it might do some good." Well she changed her opinion quickly.

"Um okay..." It couldn't hurt. Who knows we could end up being good friends.

* * *

The car suddenly stops. "Alright here you go! Grab your things and walk down that pathway, you will winds up on the academy grounds." Huh? Well alright then.

I grab my belongings and get out of the car. "Well I guess seeya Eva, love you." I wave goodbye and start heading down the pathway.

Taking notice of my surrounding I am filled with joy. There is so many beautiful trees, flower, and other plants all around me. I think in my head of all the plant I know and the time of season they grow. These plants they are completely out of season and some don't even look normal in the slightest. Magic plants?

Either way wow magic can do some really amazing things. After a while I hear other peoples voices, well I guess that means I am really close to the school now.

I hurry ahead starting to feel anxious again and soon afterwards arrive. ...This place is so large! I wonder which way I am suppose to go? I continue walking and bump straight into another person. "Ah, so sorry!" I back away and look up. The first thing I notice is his eyes, I think they are copper colored? Still they are really beautiful.

Wait...is he a professor...oh no.

He smiles at me, oh maybe he isn't upset. "New student I see, what is your name?" Oh what really lovely British accent he has.

I smile back. "I-iris Araceli sir." Why in the world am I stuttering? I mean I suppose he does look nice, but still.

His smile fades. Did I say something odd? He starts flipping through pages of his book. Is he looking for my name? He stops on a page and finally looks up at me again. "Miss Araceli, Wildseed I see, I shouldn't of expected anything other then that. You are a complete waste of my time seeing you will throw away all that has been given to you." Excuse me?

What did I do wrong? What even is a Wildseed? Is this some sort of magical term? Still not nice to call a person weird names. He slams the book shut and I don't flinch in the slightest. I stare angrily at him now.

I apologized shesh why did he become so rude?

He looks at me angrily. "Ten demerits not a promising start indeed. I surely hope you're better at your studies rather then you are with walking otherwise you will be expelled before the year end."

Well then! I suppose he expected to run away scared or something cause his expression shifts for a moment. Finally he mutters something under his breath, turns, and leaves.

Great I think I just made an enemy of a professor on the very first day of school. Well hopefully I won't have to see that professor ever again.

* * *

After a while I set off to find my dorm room. It seems I am in Horse hall. I did read a bit about the hall meanings. Butterfly hall is for elegant girls, Snake hall is for mysterious girls, and last, Horse hall is for...stubborn girls. Well they have me pegged, I really can't disagree especially with what I just did. When I arrive at my hall I notice the many doors on each side along with the many windows that pear out onto the academy grounds.

Well then, now I have to find my room number. I search around a bit before finding my room and opening the door.

I look around the room and notice how empty the room is except the the desks and chairs. Well I guess the beds take up a good amount of space, but still... I guess they leave the rooms bland so you can change the appearance yourself? I hear someone ruffling through something and then notice a girl sitting on one of the far corner beds. She is wearing the same uniform as me, has short blonde hair, and last I noticed her golden brown eyes. She seemed like a kind person or I really hope. I kinda don't wanna deal with awful roommates.

She is far too occupied with whatever she is doing, I doubt she realizes I even entered the room. I should say something. "Hey there, so...I am guessing your a horse too, nice." Actually perhaps, I shouldn't have said anything at all. How embarrassing I feel like turning around and walking straight back down that hallway I came from.

Her face, now turned towards me, is bright red. Okay maybe uh change subject? "So...uh your my roommate right?" Of course she is! Oh goodness I am so awkward I need to shut up entirely.

"Yes, though I am only one of them, Virginia is the other one. I think she left to speak with someone outside." Huh really? I don't recall seeing anyone else in the hallway on the way here...did I space out again?

I didn't know how to continue the conversation so I was thankful for Ellen finding a new topic to bring up, and thus we talked out where we are from, what our hobbies were, and a bunch of other things to pass the time. When the topic about family came up, I refrain from saying much, though it seemed Ellen wasn't particularly thrilled about it either. It was around then I heard her say something about being a Wildseed.

"What is a Wildseed? I was called that earlier by a professor and I wasn't quite sure what it meant. ...It doesn't mean anything offensive right?"

I hear a girl's voice from behind me and jump a bit. "Wildseed it kinda means your a wildflower in a field of plain ones? Like see most of the people in your life were not magical, but for some reason you are though." Ohh...I suppose that makes some sense? Then again, am I truly one? A part of my family is magical...oh well.

The girl speaks proudly. "I'm from a magical family so I knew I would have magic from the start, by the way my name is Virginia." Oh I suppose she is my other roommate then. I shake hands with her and she smiles brightly. She seems really kind and pretty too. Curly dark red hair and purple eyes, huh her skin is only a bit darker then mine.

I smile back. "Nice to meet you Virginia my name is Iris Araceli. So...there is nothing bad about being a Wildseed right? The professor I ran into earlier was quite upset that I was one."

Virginia laughs loudly. Huh, did I say something odd? "Ohhh you must have met Grabby, don't worry about him he just hates everyone." Everyone really? I think its quite impossible to manage to hate every single person you meet. Asides he didn't seem that bad just grumpy really.

Ellen speaks fearfully. "...Um wait...he doesn't grab students...right?"

Virginia laughs even louder now. "No, no, no! His last name is Grabiner, but most students just call him Grabby." Ellen relaxes while I freeze up entirely.

Oh no...wait is he? Oh goodness, so is the one Eva spoke to me about? He already thinks badly of me, how am I going to talk to him? No...he was just in a bad mood that is all, he will probably forget about what happened today soon so there shouldn't be any problems, right?

Virginia continues to speak telling us about her older brother William, who is now a senior here. He is apparently very kind and generous unlike her younger brother Donald, a freshman like us, who is quite mischievous. She then goes on about all the crazy antics she got involved into because of him.

Kind of reminds me of my little sister, she was always in some sort of trouble. I wonder how she is doing, I hope she is well.

I hope she is happier now that I am gone.

The conversation topic changes yet again while I was lost in my thoughts. What I can gather from it is that Virginia is great a soccer while Ellen is good at volleyball.

Virginia turns to me. "So are you good at any sports?" I wince. More like a failure of many things at once. ...Wait I did manage to do fairly well at track when I was still in school that and- "Fencing and track. Though I am better at fencing." Unless I am sparing with Eva then I am horrid, for she is a pro at well, everything.

Runs in the family, mostly.

Virginia jumps up. "Awesome! We should all make a sports club!" A what? Did I missing something else in the conversation? I turn to Ellen and she is just as confused as me, good I didn't miss anything else.

"I suppose its a lovely idea." Hopefully it will stay as an idea, I rather not make a utter fool of myself. I am fairly clumsy and have the worst of luck. I am surprised myself by how well I was at track and fencing. I don't wish to find out how horrible I still am at many other things.

More time passes by and Virginia brings up her brothers again, which leads to her wanting us to go and visit them. "I...haven't finished unpacking yet." Virginia whines. "Aw come on you can do that later!" I suppose so...making more friends does sound nice. "Alright then lets go!" After that me, Ellen and Virginia set off down the hallway. Huh, I may of had a bit of a unfortunate morning, but now everything seems a lot better now.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Problems

My legs are killing me. I stop lean against a wall and take a deep breath. I am regretting my previous decision very much so now. I never knew how large the academy was, there was a grievous amount of stairs and hallways we passed by. The worst part of it all they all looked exactly the same. How in the world was I to navigate this maze of a school?

Virginia whines again. I ignore her. That girl has far too much energy to waste. Walking is not a word she knows well seeing how she dashes down the hallways like its nothing. Thankfully for my sake Ellen can not manage to keep up with her as well.

Virginia whines yet again and I sigh. Fine, fine I am moving. I stop leaning again the wall and start down the hallway once more. At least this time Virginia is finally walking with us. I peer out one of the many windows on the side of the hall, everything is beautiful here. I hope I can have the chance to roam the surrounding area of the school during my free time.

Along the way to Virginia's brothers hall she points out a bunch of places like the cafeteria, gym, and some of the classes we will be taking this year. Well I suppose the school isn't that bad all of the classes we will be taking are on the first floor, I guess the upper floors are for upperclassmen. That makes navigation a bit easier.

Finally we reach our destination and me and Ellen sigh in relief. I look around, huh not much difference in their hall other then the color scheme. Oh? A pale boy with blue hair appears, he seems to be about our age. Though before we can say anything to him, something whizzes by and hits Virginia square in the face.

The next thing I hear is her banshee like shrieking and I quickly cover my ears and move away from her. More water balloons fly by and miss me and Ellen thankfully, seems whoever is throwing them has sights on Virginia only. When it stops Virginia stands shivering and soaked to the bone.

"Donald! Get out here right now!" Her brother? Oh this makes sense. Quickly he emerges from a nearby room laughing hysterically not a bit of fear in his eyes even considering his fuming sister. He turns to the blue haired boy. "That was indeed a perfect shot on my account, thanks Luke for distracting her!" They high five both of their faces full of glee before swiftly returning to their respective rooms. Along the way Luke trips, oh poor guy.

Virginia was about to bust down Donald's door when we all heard another voice nearby. "Hello V, how are you fairing? Have you moved in just fine?" I turn and see what I assume is William. He stares at Virginia shocked before lifting up his hand. Soon a warm wind comes by and Virginia becomes dry once again.

He...just used magic, oh goodness that is awesome!

"Just like I said he is a complete opposite to Donald in every way, shape, and form." Virginia says while smiling brightly. Ellen now blushing mumbles a hello towards William. Aw, Ellen thinks he's cute.

Huh, Williams hair is just about as odd as my own. I guess magic really does just naturally change a person as they get older. I can barely remember the time my hair was still black, though I do remember my sister Twila's hair changing from red to blue cause she made such a big deal out of it. She kept trying to dye it back to red, it was quite hilarious.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." William says in a kind and calming voice. I look over at Ellen who is still trying to recompose herself. "Please watch my sister for me, she tends to be a scamp and get into trouble." Me and Ellen both giggle at that.

"Don't worry we will try our absolute best, though I don't think we can really do much against her." I say still giggling until Virginia playfully hits my arm.

William now giggles as well. "Now, now you kids should run along now, seeing you have freshman orientation tomorrow and quite the long week ahead of you. Initiation will happen soon as well." Initiation? Before I can ask William he has already turned and walked away. I don't remember being told anything about that. Me and Ellen turn to Virginia for an explanation, but she doesn't speak about it at all. Instead we head back to our dorm rooms, I along the way try to memorize the hallways.

Upon looking out one of the windows I notice it is now pretty late I wince at the thought of still having to unpack, but oh well tomorrow will be a great day, I get to learn magic! That alone fills me with happiness.


	3. Chapter 3: Grim The Talking Grimoire

Instead of receiving the shuteye I need in order to function well tomorrow I find myself staring at the ceiling cursing my own body for being so difficult. Why did I have to suffer from insomnia? Though I suppose its better then the horrific nightmares that used to plague me.

I sit up and look around me, on both sides of me are my roommates in their respective beds sleeping away, one of which seems to be mumbling in their sleep? I try to listen in, but all I get is pure gibberish.

Ugh, what should I do? If I can't sleep I should at least occupy my time doing something productive. I reach down under my bed and pull out my bag and a book falls out. I pick it up.

I don't ever recall packing this...thing. I suppose Eva must of slipped it in my belongings and forget to tell me. No that is definitely what happened for she is a very forgetful person, I sadly am as well... I can already see my future self scrambling to find my things for class, or maybe forgetting things in class, either way something of importance will wind up going missing at some point.

Huh, Twila was the same way too, and Violet they both would get so upset when they would loose track of things. Always blaming others for missing belongings.

Anyway, I suppose I should get a good look at whatever thing book is. I flip it over, wow heavily detail thing aren't you? Looks maybe celtic? Though I am not sure, its very, very strange! Oh there is a clasp on the side to open it. I try to pull it open it doesn't budge in the slightest. Is it stuck? Guess I gotta try harder.

Ouch! The damn thing bit me! I drop the book on my bed staring at my stinging, bloody hand.

While I try to stop my hand from bleeding the book flings open. I glare at it, oh so now you open you pesky thing! Once my hand stops bleeding I pick the book back up and the first page is decorated much like the outside. Oh wait are these things runes?

Blood is on the center of the page, my blood I assume it soaks in and slowly forms into words. The words being: "Iris' Grimoire".

What type of book did Eva send me?! Would of been nice to know ahead of time that she would send me some magical book that drinks blood. Especially seeing my fear towards it.

The book pages flipped more and more until the book floated up high above me. "_Hello Magister pleased to meet you, try to stay alive longer then my previous owner, it would be a shame if you got your soul torn to pieces, now wouldn't it?_" I...what? "_Now, now no don't freak out I am not in the mood for screeching school girls._"

This is a thing, this is my life now. I should remain calm and keep an open mind right? This is something that is probably very common in the world of magic. I take a deep breath and attempt to speak in a normal casual voice for this is normal, a very, very normal situation. "Oh, uh you speak? That's cool, that's nice, don't worry I am good, fine totally okay with...this. Totally normal, completely, hahaha..."

"_Good job little witch, you're handling this like a pro. So alright here's the deal, I am a spell book, a very powerful one at that, so try to take good care of me, okay? You seem...adequate enough to handle me enough to write your little beginner spells in me, so do so I guess. Once you are more...advanced you can use the more power spells within me okay? Just nod if you understand."_

I nod and it speaks again. "_Oh yeah I was Violet's by the way, well one of the backup copies of her spell book, if you know, you couldn't guess that. Oh yeah, I guess you are now blessed with the ability to give me a name, so do it, now please, you look like a wreck so you definitely need your sleep._"

...I am just going to ignore most of that last part of what the book said and think of a name. "Your name is now Grim." I could be a lot more creative, but I am a bit peeved off by the way they spoke to me, plus I sure that name will suit them well. "Also...wait you was Violet's? How did she get such a powerful spell book?"

"_Get? Oh sweetie you underestimate your older sister, she created us, and me well, just for you. Let me give you a glance of all the power she bestowed upon you._" Grim opens up wide and strange text forms on all of the pages...am I suppose to understand all of this? It looks like pure nonsense. "_...What the fuck? That girl, she! Its all gone, sealed I can't understand a single word! Maybe I can- fuck no everything's wrong, I can't remember a damn thing!_" Grim shuffles about in the air as if to angry pace around the room.

...My spell book is throwing a tantrum, this is actually pretty cute. I can't help but to find myself giggling at all of this. Ouch hey! The book hit me in the face! "Ow, please don't do that, sorry!"

"_Don't you dare laugh at me! What a way to treat you poor old Grimoire in distress!_" The book falls from the air and lands into my lap. "_Uhh, by the way I uh need blood to function so...I think I am gonna rest now...kinda low and I don't need you freaking out anymore tonight, rest little witch you'll need it for the things to come._" The book snaps shut leaving me in silence with many thoughts still racing through my mind.

I try to open it again, but it refuses after a while I start questioning if everything that just happened was a dream of some sort, but no, the cut is still on my hand. ...I guess I should sleep now, should be easy after that strange yet tiring experience. I slip under my covers once more and I finally fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Demonic Warnings

I find myself groggy by last nights events when I finally manage to wake up. A talking book, I have a talking, magical, smart mouthed book. Oh and they just so happen to need my blood in order to function properly, what great luck I have considering my distaste of blood... I stare down at my hand, the cut is still clear and fresh looking, this is gonna take a good long while before it decides to go away, for I also have the great luck of healing very slowly.

Well I suppose a good thing to think about is the fact I get to learn magic today. I jump out of bed, yawn a bit, stretch, and head towards my wardrobe. While getting dressed into my robes I hum a tune quietly to myself and wonder of all the things I could learn today.

* * *

By the time I finished what I was doing there was a loud slam that I assume was the door, I turn and see Ellen

on her bed, her arms crossed, pouting angrily. Oh...did a fight happen when I was humming away? I really need to be more attentive to my surroundings...

"So...Ellen what class did you sign up for today?" I want to try to attempt to make her happy by keeping her mind off of whatever I just missed. She perks up a bit. "Oh, um Blue Magic why?"

Oh good! I smile brightly. "I signed up for that as well!" We both talking for a while about what the class might be like until its time for us to head off to breakfast.

After breakfast, which was a very interesting considering all the cool looking people with horns, and wings, and all sorts of other things, all around us, we headed straight to class. When me and Ellen arrived though, I noticed most of the back seats were taken, huh people really hating sitting in the front of the classroom huh?

Some of them even looked...scared? Why? What is there to be scared of?

I hear the door open then close, I turn to see who entered...oh oh that is why.

I quickly scramble to sit down in the closest seat to me, which is in the front, great... Ellen was luckier then me and managed to sit more towards the back of the classroom.

I'm all alone up here, I am going to die.

Once again I really should be more attentive to things, how did I not notice his name on my schedule when filling it out? Well, well maybe just, maybe he isn't that bad, I mean that's what I thought before...I should stick to that feeling. He just had a bad day, and maybe having another one? He doesn't look to happy today either...he looks very tired?

Anyway, I should make a better impression this time around. His eyes scan the room and finally fall upon my own eyes. I instinctively turn away and fluster, I am not use to this. Why is he staring at me? I didn't do anything...yet.

Maybe smile at him? Wave? I don't know! Is he trying to scare me? He doesn't scare me...I think. If he is trying to scare me he should try better? Staring makes me makes me feel more awkward then scared.

I turn back towards him and smile brightly for it is the only thing I know how to do when I am not sure what to do. He now as well seems confused and not sure what to do, in the end he turns his attention to the rest of the class and starts teaching.

As he teaches I once again realize how soothing his voice is, well maybe a little dark and intimidating, but mostly soothing, to me at least. Even considering the fact I think he is giving the most soul crushing speech I ever heard before in my life. He truly has a way with words to make one shiver in utter fear.

I bet he would be great at poetry, heh. I find myself giggling at the thought.

Oh goodness what am I thinking?

It would seem I was a bit too loud when giggling for the next thing I know I feel a dark presence looming over me. I look up, its Professor Grabiner and he is not laughing.

"Miss Araceli, what is it that is filling you with humor during my lecture?" I don't know what to say, I don't want to sound rude or anything like that, but I don't want to sound horribly terrified of him either?

In the moment of pure confusion and fear I say the first thing that comes to mind. "I'm sorry sir for disrupting your class with my giggling, but I thought...that it was f-funny how much despair you can cause with the way you speak, how long did it take for you to learn how to do that?"

Kill me now, just end me. I can feel the class fearing for my life. I should of just ran out the room crying like a baby, maybe I should do that now actually...the door isn't too far away.

"Well it is nice to know someone finds humor in what I say, I suppose you'll find even more humor in the fact you now have detention this Saturday Miss Araceli."

I am not going to die, yet. Still...I feel awful, why in the world did I say that? Ugh stupid me, stupid thoughts. He surely hates me now.

I am filled with regret and anger towards myself as I try to apologize. "I'm sorry sir for letting my thoughts wander, and for what I just said to you, I accept my punishment, I will not let something like this happen again."

He looks even more confused towards me now? Though once again he simply returns to teaching again. "Let that be a reminder to you all to pay attention during my class."

The rest of the class time I spend dying on the inside and feeling like a idiot.

* * *

When the school day ends I wander the halls feeling awful. How in the world did I manage to fuck up that badly? Ugh. I sigh, I think I've sighed a million times since this morning, I slump down by the nearest wall and hang my head in shame.

"My, my, my, if it isn't the little rebel girl who stood up against the dragon?" Rebel? I am a rebel? Really? How in the world did this even get around the school so fast? Damn the rumor mill is good.

I groan before looking up to see who is speaking to me, I freeze. What is he? I blink a few times making sure that I am seeing a boy with pale blue skin and demon looking wings in front of me.

I am surely am. "Hi?" I am confused who is this guy? Why is he speaking to me?

He chuckles a bit. "Ah, my apologizes, I don't mean to confuse you. My name is Damien Ramsey, just call me Damien." Okay...huh is voice is really nice too. Shesh whats with all the nice sounding men here?

His hand is held out for me, I grab it and stand up. "Oh, uh hi Damien, my name is Iris, Iris Araceli."

He smiles sweetly at me, perhaps a bit too sweetly? "Oh like the poisonous flower?"

Well I never heard someone say that to me before... I laugh awkwardly. "Yup, that's right, that's me..." Could of said I was named after the school instead, but whatever...

"So little rebel why were you talking back to Professor Grabiner? Is that how you greet people?"

I groan again. "No, no, just no! I am not..I am not like that, I am not some 'rebel' I am not rebelling against anyone or anything! To be truthful I'd rather be on his good side then his bad side."

Damien just stares at me completely baffled by what I said. "I don't think that he has a good side."

"No, no...of course he does, everybody does...just gotta find it..." Someway somehow...

He finds that amusing and as result pats me on the head. I cringe, don't pat me on the head, I am not a child.

I flick his hand away from me and he laughs again. "Sorry, you are just so cute when upset. Good luck Iris in trying to find that 'good side' you are speaking of, though really you shouldn't try to get close to him, or any of the professors here really..." What? He sounded so serious all of a sudden, what was that?

"W-what do you mean?"

He just smiles. "I just don't want a sweet little girl like you end up getting hurt, or worse..."

Is he threatening me? I am still against a wall I don't got anywhere to go, I really wish I had a spell to faze through the damn wall right now...

"What are you getting at?" I try to sound, well not terrified for my life, I think I fail.

"This academy is very dangerous and depending on what you do, you could wind up loosing your memories, your soul, or even worse, your life, I just thought, I would warn you." I am not sure how I am suppose to feeling seeing I am getting this warning from him...

He pats me on the head once more before turning to leave. "May we meet again soon Iris." And he disappears down the long hallway.

What...in the world was that all about? I stand there just staring at the ground analyzing what just happened before slowly making my way back to my dorm room.

What in the world am I getting myself into?


	5. Chapter 5: Braving The Dragon's Wrath

When I reach my dorm room I see that no one is here, great. Nice to know after speaking to some demon winged boy who might of just threatened me.

I am alone, I could die. This has surely been a dangerous day for me.

Still I suppose it is better they are elsewhere then here, I avoided Ellen after class so I wouldn't get scolded by her for my so called 'rebellious behavior'. Meanwhile Virginia would congratulate me for it. Either way, can't escape my fate of having a conversation about what happened earlier today...

I fall face first on my bed, groan into my pillow and then come to terms with the fact I have absolutely nothing to do for the next few hours except maybe read or study. I don't got much to study seeing I just literally started class today, and learn absolutely nothing after the events of earlier.

Good job me once again for being a idiot.

I roll over and stare at the blank ceiling. Wow...I really have nothing else to do. I am really starting to feel the lost over not having electronics here at school with me and I got a long way to go before I can reunite with my laptop, video games, and of course my music. That's if I even get to leave for break.

Ugh what should I doooo?

I sit up and stare at the door. Well I could go outside? I could venture out into nature and explore the land around me. I could also maybe find Donald and hang out with him, though I am a awkward person and have no skills in communicating with people. I really need to work on that. Must make friends, real friends and hang out with them and have fun and stuff...

Eh I can do that another day. I am gonna go outside and wander around in the forest alone, well almost alone I'll bring Grim along.

I cringe a bit at that, I rather communicate with a book then with a living human being...

I just grab Grim and head out the door not letting my thoughts on that subject continue.

* * *

I am immediately glad with my decision. It is truly a lovely day out, the birds are chirping, the weather is fairly warm, everything around me is absolutely beautiful. Its like I stepped out into fairytale or something. I notice a fair amount of other students enjoying the day as well.

Sad to think all this beauty will go away soon, everything frozen, cold and dead... I will not enjoy that.

I wander around the main grounds a bit before getting bored and finding myself heading straight into the forest on a small slightly hidden pathway. I hope its okay for me to enter the forest, I think it is? I mean I am on a pathway? Maybe not a well seen one, but it exist for a reason right?

I'll be fine, hopefully as long as I stick to the path I should be okay. Yeah...

The father I go down the path the less chattering I hear of other students, finally I hear nothing at all except the blowing of the wind, and the birds chirping high above me.

There is a big clearing full of flowers in every shade possible, I gasp at the sight of them and spin around the clearing laughing while enjoying the beauty of everything around me. I stop when I feel something poking me.

"_Oh no don't mind me, keep prancing and twirling about like some Disney princess. While you are at it, pick some flowers and sing a little song about the beauty of life, its not like I got anything else to entertain me._"

"_Grim that you right?_" I pull Grim out of my bag.

"_Of course it is, who else could it be? I mean you don't have a split personality do you? Or perhaps another spirit in the body of yours? Oh, actually that would be really interesting if that was true, tell me do you?_"

I shake my head. "_No, of course not!_" I would not find that interesting at all! How would that even happen? Its not like I can just take someone else soul? Right?

I hear Grim grunt. "_Damn, course not, I got a boring old Wildseed girl who knows nothing about anything at all, well I mean there is obviously something up with you, but whatever that is, I sure as hell can't remember. Whatever it is better come to light soon before my pages age anymore then they already have, its not like I live forever, oh wait I actually do, poor mortal human you. Like for one, you can't even respond to me correctly! Magistra I can hear all your pretty little thoughts, no need to speak aloud unless you want people to think you're crazy._"

Ugh, why did I get such a annoying book! Thank you very much Violet... "_Grim do you really gotta be such a pain?_"

"_Yes, yes I must, it is my duty as your Grimoire._"

"_Grim that wasn't a question to be answered._"

"_I know sweetie._"

"_Then why did you- forget it. Grim leave me alone. All I wanted to do was let off some steam and you're not helping._"

"_Oh...I see, I am so terribly sorry for upsetting you master! Oh well, I mean I had something to tell you, but its fine, I suppos-_"

"_What what is it?_" I am starting to feel very angry. I grip Grim tightly.

"_Alright! You know being a centuries old book has not benefited me in the slightest! People like you keep becoming my Magistra and its quite annoying! I have gotten dropped, slammed, torn, burned, and many other things over making small little joking comments. I was just trying to have bit of fun._"

I release my tight grip on Grim. "_I am sorry, I really am, I am just very frustrated at the moment._"

"_Cause grabby might hate you! Wow, what a horrible problem, its not like Violet and him didn't start off a similar way. Don't worry in time you'll both fall for each other it'll be great! I mean you and him met the same way him and Violet did, bumping straight into each other!_"

I like feel like screaming at the top of my lungs, Grim taking advantage of the situation flies out of my hands. "_Excuse me! I do not- we- I-I want to befriend the man not, you know!_" Okay he may be a bit attractive, but no, oh my goodness, that would be horrible!

"_So you really wanna get close to him...just for the sake of friendship?_"

"_Yes, just friendship nothing more then that._"

"_Booo you are no fun. You such a sweet little innocent thing. Whatever getting off topic anyway, I wanted to tell you that there is an exam in the near future and well you should probably learn as much blue magic as possible before then._"

...Magic exam? Evangeline did not say anything about that! I guess it would be pretty obvious seeing this is a school to learn magic, but still, wow. "Okay...then." Maybe during that time I can try to get on his good side.

I sit under a tree and write in Grim for a good long while before heading back to my dorm room.

* * *

After being thoroughly interrogated by my own roommates after joining them for dinner in the cafeteria I happily head back to my dorm room and collapse in my bed before passing out.

The rest of the week is thankfully dull for my sake, no more outburst in class, and the rumor mill happen to find some other poor unfortunate target it seems since not many come towards me about my rebel behavior. Still can't over someone thought me a rebel, if anything I more so what Grim thinks I am, a innocent little naive girl in way over her head.

Which they might be right about, still I carry on trying to do what I feel like I need to do and that is befriend the most scariest professor in the school, who is ignoring me entirely. Well that will be dealt with during my detention...hopefully.

The weekend is here, I have to serve detention with Professor Grabiner. Virginia wishes me luck on my way to my death, while Ellen stares at me genuinely fearing for my life. I just smile and walk towards my doom. Along the way there I find Donald, who also happens to have detention.

Good, I am not to suffer this fate alone, well at least for a while. I really do need to speak with him either way alone...ugh. Just delaying the inevitable.

* * *

Professor Grabiner walked in the room as soon as we took our seats. He glances at Donald with utter disgust, Donald on the other hand smiles back sweetly while waving. What in the world did Donald do? Maybe...its better I don't know... On the other hand Professor Grabiner still more so seems to ignore me, even here, great.

We just pretty much end up having to study for the rest of detention, which isn't bad at all. Professor Grabiner even happens to not ignore me when he sees how far I've gotten in my blue magic textbook, yay! I am doing something good I guess?

A little while into the detention I feel Grim in my mind.

"_Hey ask him._" Wait what? I look around the room just in case no one else can here this.

"_No one can hear us dummy._"

I pretend to continue reading. "_Ask him what?_"

If Grim could kick me right now, they surely would. "_Ask grabby about Violet!_" Grim's scream causes me to wince.

"_Alright! I was gonna sorta do that anyway, so shesh!_" I was still trying to figure out how exactly to do that. Like how does one bring up such a dark conversation topic? Well I guess I'll be finding out...

Detention was ending and I was filled with anxiety and fear. I am alone...with him...oh goodness let this end well, I really don't think he is in a good mood.

I slowly walk towards him and he stares at me oddly. I guess he was expecting me to burst out of this room, well I really wish I could. "Ah...um sir." I need to talk, I need to form actual sentences, come on, speak!

"D-did you uh perhaps know Violet?" I wish I could hit myself right now, that was stupid to ask, I groan mentally. I can hear Grim snickering away at my expense.

"Excuse me Miss Araceli? Would you mind asking me that question again?" He is full of pure anger I don't think I ever heard someone speak to me with such a great amount of rage before in my entire life. Which was saying something.

I back away from him, I feel my heart skip a few beats. "I-I...um..." Is all I can manage to say in return and I am filled with fear.

No, no come on, I dealt with anger and such before in the past, I can get through this! "I'm sorry I mean to as-"

He cuts me off still very angry at me. "Yes, I did, does that answer your question, now leave!"

I refuse to move, one cause I am paralyzed in fear and two cause of my own stupid stubbornness. "No, sir wait I-"

The door behind me has swung open hard, I jump. "Leave!" He yells again.

My stubbornness has left me and I instead am full of tears and sadness. I scream back. "I was, I just thought it would be great to come here and get to know you, cause she was my older sister! I guess I was wrong, very, very wrong, I'm sorry, bye!" I bolt towards the exit and run until I can't run anymore.

* * *

Not wanting to deal with my roommates I managed to find myself outside, out of breath and slowly dragging myself towards the forest clearing not caring what others think of seeing me in such a terrible state, considering I am still crying. I collapse under the same tree I was under before and curl up into a ball on the ground. I cry and cry and cry till I can't anymore then wipe my tears away before writing angrily into Grim.

Finally exhaustion overtakes me, so I get up and walk back to my dorm room, this time avoiding people along the way. When I arrive I see there aren't there, probably eating dinner, I not feeling hungry in the slightest just pass out under the covers and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Luck and Love Letters

I dare not to speak a single word to Professor Grabiner for the rest of the weekend, which feels long and torturous, because I have a horrible habit of running into him, the moment I see him I turn and scurry off like a rabbit.

I don't know what to say to him, I suppose he was the same way seeing he would let me scurry off? Someone has to say something right? I mean he didn't seem still angry at me? This whole situation is horrible, all cause we both don't know how to speak about...things.

Saying what I said, I mean the way I said it was well pretty bad, I mean considering our encounters beforehand bring up Violet to him, was not the best idea. I should've said who I was first? Still he shouldn't of gotten so upset, no one should ever get that upset at a person, let alone scare the crap of them like that!

Still considering once again the circumstances its no wonder he acted the way he did, he must of thought of me as some random student who wanted to rile him up by bringing up his dead lover...ouch.

I should apologize, I really, really should apologize. He should apologize as well? Ugh, well I guess I better make the first move otherwise we will be avoiding each other for the rest of the school year.

So I spent the entire weekend also, well trying to find what words to say to him, but came up with absolutely nothing. I am certain if I were to ask for advice about this, everyone would say, ignore him, stay the fuck away from him, and leave it at that.

Even if I couldn't come up with what exactly I should say, I was still gonna try to apologize, even if things may end up worse cause I seriously cannot communicate with people well, really need to work on that especially if after all of this ends well, I still have no idea how to per say befriend him.

I am thrown out of my thoughts by Virginia and Ellen telling me initiation was to start soon.

Oh, yeah that thing, I totally needed this on top of everything else in my life.

* * *

Upon our lovely walk towards the gym for the initiation thingy we are separated by the mass of students shuffling in the same direction looking as confused or scared as us. Once we are all in the gym I quickly glance around for Ellen and Virginia to find them together at the other end of the gym, great. Alone again.

I have no idea how to act in this situation, Ellen looks horrified, Virginia is all chill and laughing and listening to nearby conversations no one is sure what is about to take place either...

Listening into many conversations later, I see William walk up onto the stage causing everyone around me to become silent. Time to figure out what the hell is going on.

William with great composure speaks loudly and clearly, and perhaps a bit smugly. "Good morning everyone I am William the soon to be senior class president, though you will soon be referring to me as Sir William during this week." He smirks and I hear Grim laughing in the back of my mind.

We are all screwed. I glance towards the exit, but too many students are now in the way of it. Yup, very screwed.

William recomposes himself and continues on explain the nature of this week, like the rules and safety guidelines, which in a sense scare me cause why in the world do we need them in the first place?

No one there is so many people in here, oh goodness what senior am I going to get stuck with? Soon we all slowly make our way up the stage and grab a initiation handbook explaining even more stuff about the different seniors we will meet, more rules about how to deal with them, and a bunch of other stuff I just skim through too busy worrying about what is going to happen to me and my poor roommates.

This week will be pure chaos, I have no idea how I am going to manage this.

Not too long after everyone gets settled Seniors start barking orders at us and we cower like small frighten children. I have to cover my ears from how loud they get from time to time, next thing I know I am on the ground like many others staring at the Seniors smirking at us from above.

How is this okay? How is this a thing? Who allows this to happen?

I try my best to look fine, perfectly peachy with everything, pretty sure I fail, out of the corner of my eyes I see Ellen glaring up at some girl with bright orange hair, wow I really hope Ellen doesn't end up with her she seems...very rude.

I try to find Virginia, but still too many people, can't see her.

"You are mine this week darling Iris." W-what I know that voice...I don't wanna look up, but I have to, yup it's Damien. He is reaching his hand out for me, well I guess this could be worse? I mean, he doesn't really seem bad just...confusing to me? Either way I am stuck with demon boy.

I reach out to him and he pulls me up. "_Girl I think you just made a deal with the devil._" I silently agree with Grim to some extent, still shouldn't judge a person I just meet, but...still considering my first impression of him was him sorta warning and or threatening me isn't a good one.

I try my best to make the most of this situation by smiling and leave the gym with him.

"Well Iris you are a very lucky girl." He sounds so happy when saying that, I on the other hand just keep smiling and saying nothing at all. "Don't worry little one you will be mostly safe from the other Seniors for the rest of the week."

"_Yeah most of them, but what about you?_" I almost find myself laughing aloud at Grim's snarkiness.

Damien continues speaking to me about something he has planned for me to do, but for now I don't need to worry about it, as if that stops me from worrying, it really makes me worry more.

At last he leaves and I am left alone with a single thought. I have Professor Grabiner's class for the rest of the week. Still gotta say something to him, perfect, just perfect. Grim continues to laugh at my misery. Nice someone is finding amusement from my complicated life.

* * *

I manage to get through class without letting my thoughts cloud me thankfully. Professor Grabiner continues to not notice me, which I think is giving fuel to the rumor mill about what is going on between us. Its best for me to accept the rumor mill is just gonna be constant part of my life now.

Still have no idea what to say about anything so next thing I know Thursday swings by and right before breakfast Damien shows up with a very devilish grin on his face. He goes on about a few lighthearted topics before dropping the real reason why he is talking to me. "I want you to write me a lover letter."

I freeze. "P-pardon?" Must of misheard him right? No talk of love letters happen no...no...oh god no please why.

"I said Iris, that I want you to write me a love letter." He then goes to explain why, and fills me with a bit more relief.

I just mutter okay to everything he says wanting to get out of this embarrassing situation. In the end all I hear is Grim saying. "_And now you are courting the devil good job Iris._"

* * *

Later that evening I am in my dorm room trying to write some dumb stupid love letter to a demon. This is so painfully hard. "Are you okay Iris? Do you need help with homework or something?" Ellen says in her usual very concerned for my well being sort of manner. I worry her far too much...

"I...no!" I yell in frustration before hitting my head on the table, ouch not a good idea. I rub my head before answering her question. "I have to write a stupid love letter for someone! Do you know how hard that is? I didn't till now, and boy its very, very hard!" I rant a bit more before I notice how flushed red Ellen's face is.

She thinks...oh no. "Ah it's not a real one okay? It's for initiation."

Ellen quickly calms down and decides to try and help me with this ordeal.

I read over the now finished letter for the millionth time before agree that it's okay. I mean, it's not like it's a real love letter anyway so I really shouldn't fuss about it so much, but still...it is my first love letter I should at least make it sound right? Though in the end it sounds pretty bad, in a good and bad way, Ellen turned red a bit here and there while I hear Grim mentally making very lewd comments towards it.

Ellen rewrites the letter for me seeing she has way better handwriting than me, as soon as she is done I thank her greatly before bolting off to find where Damien is and get rid of this cursed thing before anymore rumors can surface.

* * *

The next day in class Professor Grabiner finds a letter on his desk. I instinctively think it's mine, but no...of course not! I gave that to Damien not...oh please tell me Damien didn't... To turn to find Ellen staring straight at me with the same terrified expression that I have.

We are going to die, at least we die together right?

Professor Grabiner reads it aloud everybody laughs except for me and Ellen, we both die on the inside. "Would the author of this little missive care to identify him or herself?" Oh, he doesn't know...for the moment who wrote it.

If I don't say anything then he is going to blame Ellen, she wrote it in the end result. I am not letting her take the fall for me. I stand up and bravely speak. "I wrote the letter sir." The class goes silent.

"Miss Araceli leave my class now." He...he isn't going to murder me? He didn't even sound angry just sounded resigned? He doesn't think that is an actual love letter right? Oh hell I hope not! I scramble out of the room.

"_Huh you got out of courting a demon by courting a Professor, nice job Iris. I knew you had a thing for him._" Grim is not helping at all.

"No Grim! I am not trying to court him! I am trying to be his friend, you know that letter was suppose to be for Da-" Damien...he did this to me, I am going to tear him apart. Bravery and confusion is now replaced with anger as I make way down the hall towards Falcon Hall.

* * *

No one dares messes with me along my way to find Damien. I am so gonna make that demon wish her was in hell right now! "Damien show yourself this instant!" I scream causing nearby students to flee away in fear. Not too long afterwards Damien comes by looking confused and a bit scared. "Oh, Iris you were looking for me?"

I jab him in the chest and he backs away from me. "Y-you gave my love letter to Professor Grabiner! Everyone gonna think I am in love with him or something! Why did you do this to me?" Tears are forming in my eyes and I start to feel weak.

My anger never lasts long, it's always replaced with tears.

"Iris I am so sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you, please let me explain." He tries to comfort me, I push him away. While I wipe away my tears he explains what really happened, seems his love letter got stolen by some awful Seniors who were picking on him. "I am truly sorry for this, I shall speak to Professor Grabiner about this. The only person who deserves detention and demerits is me."

I just nod not sure how to really feel about this. I mean he didn't give me detention and demerits...though he might later...so I am grateful for that not being a problem. I soon head back to my dorm room to pass out again for any energy I had in me before has surely left.

Why can't I have a normal day like everyone else?

* * *

The next morning I wake up remembering today is Friday the 13th. Before I manage to wake Virginia up to ask her a few questions about today's date Grim speaks. "_Sweet wildseed Magistra, today is a day of good luck meaning you don't need to fear for your life, now go back to sleep, or get a early start for class today._"

I mutter a thank you to Grim before getting dressed and heading out.

* * *

On my way to breakfast I hear footsteps...some is following me? I turn around to find Professor Grabiner staring at me, so much for having good luck! Before awkward silence can kick in he speaks. "I believe I owe you an apology Miss Araceli. I quickly judged you for your actions without letting you explain yourself, in which I am sorry. As you probably are not aware this has been a ritual for Initiation for years."

What? Oh my goodness that is horrible! Who thought up such a horrid thing? "Oh my I am so sorry sir I had no idea that must be awful!" I feel pretty awful about even though I couldn't really avoid the situation from happening.

He continues on. "I am also sorry for the events that took place on Saturday. That was wrong of me to jump to conclusions over the situation. I hope you can forgive me for how I acted."

Today is lucky, today is very uh lucky. I find myself flustered and feel as though my heart skip a few beats. "O-oh um...that's okay, sorry too about that...just please never do something like that again, you really scared me."

He sighs. "I..I knew she had younger siblings, but I did not expect for you to attend school here..."

"It's okay, really, not like you really could've tell."

"Still, mind if I ask why your name is different?"

I sigh. "After getting magic I changed my first name back to what it was before my mom died. I also had to change my last name cause my aunt Evangeline wanted to take care of me."

He looks shocked even a bit scared? "Magistrate Evangeline of the Magic Council is now your guardian?"

I simply nod, still have no idea what exactly that job pertains to, I really should ask her one of these days, well I mean it's not I haven't tried before, but she would always change the subject...I wish she really didn't do that so much.

"Yeah that's why I find it weird with people calling me a 'Wildseed'. I mean I guess I am technically one? I wasn't really raised around magic, but I knew that people in my family had it, that I would get it too."

"I see..." After him saying that we both go our separate directions seeing I am awkward and still have no idea how to talk to him.

* * *

After breakfast I head towards class before hearing someone from behind me. I turn and freeze. My little twin sister? What? What is going on right now? She swiftly walks towards me while managing to scare everyone around her at the same time, nice to know she hasn't changed.

"Lumina?" Sorta?

"Be- I mean Twila what are you doing here?"

She rolls her eyes hands on her hips. "Why else would I be here? I am a witch! Though I just got here this morning that woman with pink hair was showing me around, oh my goodness, do you know how loud she is? She is worse than Evangeline." I pull her out of the main hallway.

"Lu-"

I quickly correct her. "Iris, my name is Iris."

She glares. "Okay 'Iris' what is it?"

"Why are you here?" Like really why is she here? She never wanted magic, I thought...I thought she gave it up after...what happened.

"Yeah I really starting to wonder that too, why do you think? After you left everything fell apart! In the end I had to deal with our lovely family's bullshit for three years before coming here. Obviously that did not bode well with our father, thus it took me a while before I could actually leave. So here I am enjoying my new life as a witch only to find you here, but whatever, I am will to put our disagreements aside as long as you don't do something to screw with my reputation okay?"

I don't know what else to say so I just nod. "I...I am really glad to see you again...I-I thought you hated me."

She just smirks. "Yeah I did for a long while, but hey nothing really good comes from it. You are a very lucky girl Iris, don't make me regret my decision."

That is when I realize, class is going to start, soon, like very soon. "Um wanna head to class with me?"

Twila thinks about it for a moment before shrugging. "Alright got nothing else better to do anyways." We walk off together. This truly is a lucky day...


	7. Chapter 7: Small Talks

By some miracle, we actually made to class in time, though we were the last to enter the room. Even considering this I tried to make way to the nearest empty seat without being noticed too much, it didn't work obviously. I buried my face in my book and tried not to focus on what was going on around me. Though I couldn't help but notice where Twila was sitting, it was in the dead center of the classroom, wow.

I could hear murmuring from behind, probably students wondering if we are twins or not, thankfully class starts and everyone becomes silent. While I am deep into reading text about the incantations for certain spells, I get pulled out of my concentration by yelling.

I know who is yelling and I feel the luck I had for this day going well dwindling fast.

I brace myself and slowly turn to where Twila is, she is standing to try her best to make herself seem intimidating, I suppose she would be to other students but Professor Grabiner...not the slightest chance.

"You know what? Screw all of this, bye sir I suppose I'll be seeing you this Saturday." She turns and glares directly at me before tearing her gaze away and stomping out of the classroom. I glance over at Professor Grabiner, he looks pretty fed up with everything right now.

"_Damn poor Grabby maybe you should have warned him about her temper?_" Grim actually sounds a bit caring, only a bit, though.

"_Yeah...tell me about it, hell _have_ no fury like Twila's scorn. I had no idea she was still that...volatile._" Some things never change I suppose.

Class surprisingly goes on normally. When everyone heads out to leave I stay behind. Professor Grabiner stares at me very sternly. "Don't you even dare try to get her out of detention Miss Araceli."

I sigh and shrug. "Well, at least I tried." Sorta. Not really sure what I could have even said in her defense really...

"It seems stubbornness and speaking out of line is valued traits in your family." Huh? Is he trying to speak to me?

I am filled with sudden happiness as result, and a bit of embarrassment too. "Yup, it's a blessing and a curse..."

I swear I hear him chuckle. "It truly is..." He looks away for a moment muttering something under his breath. He seems like...he is wondering what to say? "...Did you know Violet was a Butterfly originally when she was here?" What? What, just what?

I stare at him blankly and a bit confused. "She was?" I mean she was really beautiful and all, but huh how did she end up in a different hall...wait a second... "I...sorta...kinda remember her saying something like that before? I think...she told a bunch of people off?" If that's true that explains that, well not to say she doesn't suit being in Horse Hall at all, she was pretty athletic too.

In general...she was good at everything so could have been in any hall really.

"She was actually very civil about her...options on many things...most of the time at least..."

I found myself giggling. "Sure..." I wonder how many professors stood up to?

He seemed uneasy, though a bit happy as well?

"Hey...uh am I, I mean is this making you uneasy? I mean if you wanna continue talking about her I don't mind, but I also don't want to make you uncomfortable? I just...thought maybe we could be friends cause of this...you know?" I sound awkward and I feel like an idiot. I need better speaking skills, like now.

He is now confused, that enough is clear. "My...friend?"

I really want to laugh at the way he says 'friend', I instead find myself smirking at him. "Yes sir...do you perhaps not know the word?"

He smirks back. "I am well aware of the word, I just do not see how that would happen right now."

And I am back to being a stuttering fool. "W-well...I...suppose we will have to see how this...goes? Seeya later!" I wave goodbye before leaving in a quick manner. I feel very embarrassed and awkward. What just happened? I...suppose I should be glad I finally had a nice conversation with him that didn't end horribly.

* * *

As I make my way further down the hallway I see many other students being ushered around by the Seniors. Oh that's right last day of Initiation. I head straight towards the gym and the second I enter it I am blindfolded, spun around a good few times before being pushed, and lead somewhere. As dizzy as I am I try my best to listen to the voice that is speaking to me in hopes of not falling flat on my face.

I am fairly certain we are in a car of some sort especially after I had to be buckled into my seat. I focus my hearing in hopes of hearing anything about where exactly we are being drag off to, but all I get is giggling from what I assume are the Seniors. Soon we are moving I try my best to stay calm and to not throw up cause I still feel pretty dizzy and this situation is sure not helping.

"Grim where are we going?" I whine in hopes Grim will take pity on me, that does not work, all I get is snickering. Screw them.

* * *

When I am lead out of the vehicle I am finally unblindfolded. I take a few deep breaths, steady myself, and blink a good few times before taking in what is around me.

I should be surprised to who is in front of me yet I am not. "Hello, Damien." I say politely before scanning the area. ...It's a beach? Wow, if I knew we were going to end up here I would have brought something to change into. I am saddened by the fact I can't really swim, but I soon become happy cause I see Twila in the distance.

Damien grabs my hand pulling me elsewhere before I can burst off towards her. I turn to him and by instinct glare at him. I don't like being pulled around.

He only chuckles then speaks in a scolding tone. "Now, now little one don't go bolting off yet. Wouldn't be a very kind way to treat your Senior now would it?"

I flush and feel upset and embarrassed. "You know you could just ask me to hang out with you instead."

"No, now where would the fun in that be? Who was the person you were about to bolt off towards?"

I don't like being spoken to like this. "Oh just my beloved twin sister Twila, she can be very feisty if you can't tell."

He looks over to where she is presently, looking very spent after telling someone off. He laughs and I manage to laugh as well. I end up walking towards her with him.

* * *

We winded up having a good time with each other. We ran around the beach, played in the sand, and did a bunch of other random stuff, by the time we had to leave all of us were exhausted, but content. Damien was the first one to disappear when we returned to the school.

Twila and I spoke for a while longer before parting ways. That was when I found out she was a Butterfly, wow...I really wish them luck...

Soon after leaving her I changed my clothes and collapsed in bed.

* * *

I spent a good amount of my Saturday morning in bed still feel exhausted from yesterday's events, that and well...I felt a bit sick, perhaps I was using too much magic each day with all the studying I was trying to do.

I tossed and I turned.

Inevitably I thought about the week I had and I was able to sum it up as chaotic. Too many things happened at once and that could also be a fairly good reason why I feel ill. I soon found myself moping around in bed only to be pulled out of it by the realization that it was noon.

There a bus soon that would head to the mall.

I mulled over the thought of going or not and in the end came to the conclusion that I should, even though I feel awful, it might help clear my head.

That is when Virginia came bursting through the room. "Hey, Iris lets go to the mall!" Well, good timing I suppose.

"Sure I was just thinking about going anyway." I pull myself out of bed and throw on some normal looking clothing. I then head out the door with Virginia.

It's not until I am on the bus I that notice something. I whisper to Virginia. "Um...is it alright for you to wear that?" She was still in her robes.

Virginia laughs as if I asked a dumb question I must have seeing Grim was giggling away too ugh. "Don't worry about that, people tend to not notice at all." Oh...that is interesting? Guess it's like a glamour or something?

"So...I can just talk normally about...you know?"

She paused for a moment thinking. "Uh no? Better not to speak aloud about...that." Huh...weird.

* * *

Virginia is the first one off the bus and I am the one being dragged behind her. I yell at her a few times to perhaps slow down a little, but she either doesn't hear me or care. I should be used to this by now...

"Come one, we gotta go to the food court!" Food court...she is dragging me off to eat food with her? I mean I guess I didn't really eat lunch, but...

"Why the food court?"

"For the bakery of course! You know for sweets?" Oh, right she has a big sweet tooth.

Once we arrive Virginia leaves me at a table. "Just wait here I'll be right back."

And she is with a bunch of sweets with her. I mostly let her eat them cause I am not too fond of sweets. "I...don't I have ever eaten so many sweets before..." I start to feel sicker than I was before, but that feeling doesn't get to me for long cause I see something beautiful in the distance.

"Virginia...I gotta go..." Not waiting for her answer I get up and skip off towards the bookstore.


	8. Chapter 8: Magic Problems Arise

Once I arrive at the bookstore I slowly make my way around trying to find the fiction section. The moment I spot it I dash over feeling great joy. I glance around till my eyes settle on one book. After reading the back cover and deciding I liked it enough I walk towards the front. Along the way I happen to bump into someone and almost drop my book. Of course I had to bump into someone, alright lets see who it is. I glance up and grimace, I can't ever just not bump into Professor Grabiner can I? "Sorry..." Is all I can say as I brace myself for a million demerits. I just got back the ones I lost and now I am going to loose them again.

"I thought you have learned your lesson to look where you are going, but obviously I was quite wrong." I sigh feeling defeated, no point trying to save myself. "I know...so why are you here?" I say absentmindedly before realizing I just asked a stupid question. "To buy books obviously why else?" He didn't have to answer that question, but he did making me feel even more resigned. "Yeah...that a stupid question... I meant to ask what type of books did you get?" He responds in a quieter tone then usual causing me to flush a bit. "There is a magical book section here as well if you didn't notice." Wait... "So is there a glamor spell or something over it?" He simply nods.

"So what type of book did you get then?" I shuffle a bit thinking of what to say. "Uh um... you know a fantasy novel..." I look down in embarrassment. Why did he have to ask?! "Of course you did it wouldn't be like you to say otherwise." My embarrassment is replaced with a bit of anger causing me to cross my arms and shoot a glare at him. "Hey you ask and I answered, don't be rude." He smirks. "That coming from the girl glaring at me." Well he is right... I uncross my arms and sigh. "Yeah..." Afterward the conversation dies and we both go our separate ways.

The next few days fly by seeing nothing really extraordinary happens. Sunday Damien decided to completely brush me and Twila off, wow what a jerk! On Monday I take one of Potsdam's classes not wanting to bother Professor Grabiner all the time. I even had a bit of fun seeing she is a lot less strict in her classes. Towards the end of the week club sign ups happen. Me and Ellen both sign up for the Sports Club seeing Virginia would get mad if we did otherwise. The weekend was even more uneventful other then the fact Virginia and I was able to drag Ellen to the mall with us.

On Monday the 23rd of September we all receive a warning of our first exam. Grim says I am pretty okay for my first exam, but I still stress over it. Ellen stresses as well seeing the fact no one is willing to tell us what will happen. I just head towards the gym wanting to get some exercise.

While I am running laps around the gym I nearly collide with a boy rambling on about something. "Wow, are you okay?" I somehow manage to say while catching my breath. He seemed to not notice what nearly happen at all or just doesn't care.

"How do you get a girl to like you?" He asks without any explanation behind why he wants to know causing me to shift uncomfortably. "Uh...well, I mean every girl is different so you can't just force a girl to like you. It has to happen naturally, but you could try giving her a present or something. Then maybe ask her out?" He grumbles to himself before speaking again. "What happens if she says no?" That was a question I did not need to think about. "You move on, find another girl. No is no." Simple as that. He doesn't seem to like my answer and leaves. "_Well damn lets hope nothing bad comes from that..._" Grim says and I nod in agreement.

The next morning I pace around the room contemplating should I go to Red Magic class or not. After a while Virginia shakes me in frustration. "Girl calm down, what is going on?" I just stare at her blankly. "I don't know if I should take Red Magic class or not..." Virginia just laughs. "Girl you're weird! Just take the class I am taking it today. We can go to class together." I brighten up feeling a little less stressed. "Alright, thanks Virginia!" I give her a quick hug then change into my robe before leaving with her. Well time to face my fears.

Fire it was the thing that scared me the most for the longest time. The fact the day I turned thirteen my life changed drastically over the fact Twila lit everything on fire, was the cause of my fear. I was the last to get out of the fire and still to this day I didn't know how I am alive. They say it must of been my magic that saved me, but I really don't remember much except seeing fire everywhere and raven nearby.

Now here I am in a class full of people trying to conjurer fire... oh the irony. The other reason I didn't want to be here was the fact I was against violence, which is very stupid of me seeing I am a witch. I just never been good at dealing with violence or gore, but especially blood... Though I suppose I am a bit better dealing with blood seeing Grim nips me here and there, but still...

I shake my head. Come on I can do this its just a simple spell. It truly was just a simple Warming spell, not enough heat to cause fire, just enough to warm things up. I turn to Virginia to see her practicing a Push spell on her notebook and smile at her. Well at least someone is learning today. I take a deep breath in and out before muttering the Warming spell incantation.

All that happens is my body feels just a bit warmer. Huh, well now that wasn't so bad. Sadly, I spoke too soon, the next thing I know my body feels drained, as if my energy was being sapped away, and then I collapse into someone's arms.


	9. Chapter 9: Mysteries

Sounds of one's footsteps echo closer towards me causing my body shift, or so I thought it would if I could move. As the echos become more and more louder I try my best to move my body out of fear. Whats going on? Whats happening? I would scream out, if I could. The only option is for me to listen and...wait. My eyes aren't open... I wish I could slap myself for not realizing sooner, but obviously I cannot. Alright lets see whats around me, or who is coming towards me at the moment.

Before the footsteps got any closer to me I open my eyes to face burning light. The luminescent glows burn far brighter then anything I ever imagined, thus it blinded me. Ah! Wh-what why is ow... Tears fall from my temporary blind eyes, or so I hope its temperately cause if not I am screwed. I would never be able to see...well anything anymore and that would really suck! My head rings in pain as I try to wait for my eyes to settle. As moments goes by I realize I hear no footsteps anymore.

"Oh my, sorry Magistra its not good for one to stare directly at me first. It seems you aren't hurt badly so you'll wake soon. I suppose for now you will not need my assistance, that is a good thing, lets hope you never will." The voice speaks in probably the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. The voice is calming and very...hypnotic, like a siren. Woman perhaps? I try to focus, but my head is still in pain, oh I have a feeling I may suffer a migraine soon...that will not be pleasant in the slightest! The footsteps pick up again and then fade away causing me to panic at the fact I cannot speak, or move, or anything. Come on move body, move!

I finally move, jolting myself upwards. Finally! I mentally scream in happiness that I can move once again. Sad thing is my happiness is sort lived at the fact two people are yelling, well more like one is yelling and the other one is just speaking loudly. "What in blazes do you mean there is nothing wrong with her? What perfectly healthy girl flares up after casting the most simple warming spell?!"

Ack! I swiftly cover my ears feeling pain pounding in my poor head. Oh hello there migraine nice to meet you again on this lovely day...or night. What time is it? Who the hell is yelling? I look over to find a sight not so surprising. Its Professor Grabiner yelling very heatedly at Professor Potsdam who is just shaking her head. When Professor Grabiner finally stops his tirade to breathe I slowly uncover my delicate ears.

"Oh, Hieronymous stop being so loud bef-" Potsdam turns to me smiling sweetly before waving her hand. "Oh my it seems to be a tad bit late for that. Good morning my little seedling." Good morning? I was asleep? Huh, what happen to me then? Fumbling with my thoughts I recall that I did indeed faint, quite dramatically at that, and if that is true.. I gasp in realization. I...slept for a day?!

Glancing around the room a bit more shows that I am in a sort of infirmary. A very nice one at that seeing the shelves are stacked with many different bottles, bandages, and many other unidentified things. There is also a few beds other then the one I am laying in. Also to note the room is very white, like extremely white, almost blinding my eyes a few times. Ow, I understand white is a good color for anything hospital related, but still could use a few less blinding colors.

Returning my gaze at the two professors I finally speak. "So...um what happened?" Stupid question seeing I do recall what happen, but still there might be more then what I already know. Like for one why in the world did I collapse for? Professor Grabiner did say something about me flaring up, but why? Especially in the fact if I am truly healthy. Ugh...my stomach. I clutch it feeling some nausea probably from not eating for a long while.

"That's what I would truly like to know Miss Araceli. What did happen to you cause apparently-" He stops to glare towards Potsdam who just giggles. "Nothing should be wrong with you." Nothing at all? Wow, that is not good cause I truly can not think of what might of went wrong unless... Maybe my fear of Red Magic caused it? Nah, that doesn't seem right at all, if that were the case I would have just fainted without flaring up the way I did, right? "I don't know, um does me having a fear of Red Magic affect anything? Or is that a really stupid question to ask?"

Professor Grabiner gives a shocked expression before looking at me as if I had just said the most stupid thing ever, so I probably did. He shakes his head briefly before answering. "A fear of Red Magic, really? That is...truly a first. No, it would not explain your little flare up because the spell wouldn't have worked in the first place if you were so frighten. If one is not focused enough on using a spell, it ends, simple as that." Oh...well damn, I have no idea then really. I sight, but sighing doesn't really make me feel better either. At least my queasiness is fading a little.

What is wrong with me? Professor Grabiner and Professor Potsdam discuss what might be the problem with one another, but I have a feeling they will find no solution. Before I know it I feel tears shedding from my eyes. What? Why am I crying right now? The tears continue to fall causing me to have to constantly reach my hands up and wipe them away. I have a migraine, my stomach feels sick, and I am completely freaked out right now. I am truly a wreck at this moment, aren't I?

When my tears finally stops I realize the conversation had also stopped, and that someone was holding my hand. "Are you alright?" A soft voice says. Turning my head I see Professor Grabiner looking at me with...concern? First my face flushes red, then my heart beats faster then it probably ever has before. Why is he holding my hand, and why is he this close to me? I can hear his breathing, ah this isn't good.

Too confused to speak I just nod my head many times hoping that will justify as a answer. "Aw, Hieronymous how sweet of you." Professor Potsdam says while giggling to herself causing Professor Grabiner to release my hand, stand up, and look away from me. Darn...she just had to ruin the moment, didn't she? Wow, wait what am I saying?!

Professor Grabiner grits his teeth trying his hardest not to look angry, but is obviously failing seeing his is still glaring at Professor Potsdam. Soon Potsdam suggests I try some simple spells and when they all work perfectly she takes another moment to decide what to do. "Seeing our little seedling shows no signs of problems now I think Miss Araceli should return to her dorm room, after eating a meal of course." Oh good I am practically starving now. Professor Grabiner seems to disagree with what she says, but speaks nothing about it.

Soon Potsdam leaves having to take care of other business leaving me alone with Professor Grabiner, great. I recall his kindness from earlier causing my heart to speed up again. "So...I guess I leave now?" He stares at me blankly before nodding. "Yes, it seems so... If any other problems arise come to me immediately otherwise you will be punished." Punished over not telling him? I think I liked it better when he showed not much care about me.

"Um alright...I will make sure to do that. Oh um thank you I know this must be troubling having to deal with me so much." His expression seems shocked by my words, but only for a brief second. "You are not troubling, for the moment at least. Try your best to keep it that way." I suppose that is a no, right? He thinks for a few seconds. "Actually...after class each day come to me so I can check your magic to make sure nothing is going wrong, understand?"

I nod wanting to get out of here as fast as I can, I am really hungry. "Good..." He stares a me with concern again before leaving the room causing my heart beats to speed up again and for my face to flush. I sit there staring at the door he left through processing all the kindness he showed me already. Wow...maybe I really can be friends with him. I jolt up from the bed feeling great about everything now, but then I stop to realize my heart is still beating fast. Huh that is a bit strange...ah, I bet its nothing right? Yeah, its nothing at all. I shake my head confirming this before fixing my robe and leaving out towards my dorm room. First things first, I need to eat then I will go check on my friends.


	10. Chapter 10: Worrying

After eating a bunch of food at the cafeteria I slowly made my way back to my dorm hall. When I arrive at my dorm room door I stare blankly at it contemplating how to go about this. Alright, the worse that will happen is Virginia exaggerating the story of what happen to Ellen causing her to worry a lot about my current state of well being, which will take a while to deal with, but she will calm down, hopefully.

That and probably dealing with Virginia and Ellen asking me what really happen and me not being able to explain everything correctly. I still have no idea myself and I doubt Grim knows much about everything either...wait.. Where is Grim? Before I am able to freak out about where the hell Grim could be I am hit in the face, hard.

"_What a nice time to faint Iris, leaving me there alone in that hellish classroom. I had to shield myself from everyone's view after your spectacle cause then people would of been all over me with their grimy hands." _Grim shakes their book body a bit in the air to show how disgusted they seem to be over that being a possibility. Hey wait...does Grim think my hands are grimy too? Grim carries on in their own dramatic fashion.

"_Thankfully soon after you fainted everyone was scared out of the classroom by your darling lover, who caught you by the way. You should of seen his face he look absolutely terrified by what happen to you, well not at the exact moment, but after everyone ran away. He quickly got hold of Potsdam and you know the rest." _

He was worried about me? I suppose that was apparent earlier, but still its hard to believe, not cause I think he's horrible or any of the such, it just, I would of expected him to be annoyed after everything that has happen since I got here. Huh, that's really sweet of him. I mean he was the first to catch me too, wow, I don't even think he was next to me when it happen either...

I giggle like a child over this realization, I'm making so much progress with him, though not in the way Grim would like. I purposely ignore the comments about him being my lover, shesh why does Grim keep thinking that? I shake my head not wanting to even continue thinking about that seeing I have other problems at hand.

I grab Grim who squirms in my arms for a bit before settling in a nice spot to rest I am guessing, what a very peculiar book I have. Now its time to face my friends. I open the door to spot both my friends sitting on their respective beds staring straight at me. I just wave awkwardly.

The next thing I know I am guided to my bed and pushed down. Sentences are shot at me by both Ellen and Virginia at a rapid rate, 'Are you okay?' 'Do you need help?' and many others that are lost to me after a while of listening to them. Feeling my headache creeping in yet again I stand up and cover their mouths with my hands. Realizing what happen they stare at me oddly.

"I am fine, I just had bit of a problem with my magic, it won't happen again." Saying what I needed to say I remove my hands glad they are both calmed down. Though not for long cause Virginia speaks again, but in a very suggestive tone. "So how was it?"

How was what? Dreaming strange things before waking up to people shouting at each other, well mostly Professor Grabiner shouting and Professor Potsdam trying to calm him down, but still, not the best moments for me. That and the fact I was starving and a bit out of it. Still I knew she wasn't referring to any of that, no, no, no she wanted to know all about me and Professor Grabiner even though its quite obvious that nothing that she, or others think, will ever happen.

I will not be pursuing a romantic relationship with a professor, especially one that use to date my dead older sister and probably suffers some traumatic experiences from how she died. That would be far to messed up, plus I don't think I would be his type anyway considering Violet was great at everything, while I struggle in most subjects.

"_You left out the fact he is about 14 years older then you...or does that not matter?" _Grim just had to slip into my mind and say that remark. To truthfully admit I am actually okay with that, mostly cause I care more about the way a person treats me or others rather then age, that and the fact most my old friends back in Europe are mostly older then me by a few years...but that is another story entirely.

"_Oh..wow thanks for that knowledge Iris!" _I have to find a spell that lets that damned book out my mind. Back to what was happening before this. "Virginia nothing happen between me and Professor Grabiner, I mean yeah he was nicer to me then usual, but that is probably the fact I was completely out of it and crying a bit..."

My words became more quiet towards the end mostly cause I knew Ellen would jump to a terrible conclusion, if she doesn't already think something inappropriate is forming between the both of us, which isn't mostly, I just want to be friends with him, is that too much to ask for?

Virginia doesn't buy what I said from the sly expression on her face. "Oh really? Grabby was kind to you? Iris, a student could be dying in front of him and he wouldn't show a ounce of care, you know that right? He has been pretty kind to you since you got here...what did you do to him?"

I feel like going against what Virginia said about the student dying and him not caring thing, but sooner or later she would wonder why I would think otherwise and somewhere down that line I might say something they will take wrongly. Not only that, I can't answer her question truthfully cause I rather not have anyone know about Violet, cause what ever I have with Professor Grabiner would surely end right then and there if Virginia told other people about her. I don't even want to imagine the scandal that would come of it especially with the rumors about me and Professor Grabiner, oh that would be horrible!

I try my best to shrug nonchalantly. "I have no idea, maybe cause I try to make a effort to be kind to him?" When I am not getting into fights with him, which seems to happen often, oh I hope there isn't many more in the future either. Maybe I should knock on wood after thinking that...just in case. I knock on the nearest wooden item causing Ellen and Virginia to look at me weirdly I just act like nothing just happen.

Virginia starts to speak again. "Yeah well, either way after the whole fainting incident people are suspicious Iris...so its best to be honest now, at least with us." I know she is just playing around, but still its getting to me in a bad way. If she keeps this up I think I will loose it, I am already blushing madly and barely able to think of a retort towards her.

"Virginia! Cease what your saying please, Iris must be so upset about all of this." Ellen stands in front of Virginia scolding her like a mother would do to its child. In a way its pretty fitting seeing Ellen is the most motherly out of us while Virginia can be a bit childish from time to time... I wonder where I would fit then?

"Oh come on Ellen I am just joking no need to get all worked up about it. Here I'll change the topic, lets talk about tomorrow's exam." Did she say exam? Oh shoot I completely forgot all about it! How am I going to get through it? Oh well maybe they both know a bit more? We then discuss things relating to the exam, to only find out that still no one really knows much about it, which is a bit reliving seeing if I do fail it, maybe a bunch of others will too?

Once class started is when the worst things came to place. Most of the students in Red seemed a little on edge around me, I don't know if was caused by the rumors, or what happen really happen that caused them to be edgy or both. Either way, I ended up too distracted to actually learn any spells in class, that and well I wasn't sure what would happen.

By the end of class it seems as though Professor Grabiner was taking note of this and walked towards me. Darn it, why does he have to show some concern for me now? "How are you fairing?" All I can do is sigh there is no reason for me to even try to change topic, or lie.

"Ah sorry, I am well just stressed a little..." I hope that enough of information for him, cause I really don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want tomorrow's exam to come so I will know if I am really making much progress in learning magic, plus I will finally know how the exams work.

"I see.." He seems lost for words, perhaps cause he is not use to speaking to students? That is a cute thought, him fumbling over what to say in his head all the time and then just coming off rude or mean as result from lack of interaction. I manage to giggle loud enough for him to take notice of course, causing him to stare at me strangely.

He just sighs, aw poor guy. "I don't even want to know what goes on in that mind of yours." I just smile sweetly. "Are you sure? My mind is pretty interesting..." He shakes his head swiftly. "I have seen enough of your interesting personality, I don't need to know anymore."

I pout like a little child and even cross my arms to add to my childishness. "Well then I have to admit your pretty interesting yourself sir." Then perhaps for a second I see him smile? I light up even more at that, even though I am sure I just imagined it. Me getting him to smile, yeah not happening anytime soon, but still... I really want to seem him genuinely smile at me.

What am I thinking? I shake my head, bad, bad, bad what am I doing? "So..uh are you gonna check my magic or whatever you need to check now?" He nods and I soon feel something all around me, but only for a second.

"Your magic, there is nothing wrong, to admit your mana is quite high." He sounds quite shocked making me just a little nervous. Why is he shocked that should be great right? "Shouldn't that be a good thing? I have been working really hard." I think I am at least, I study when I can and even practice my spells at least once a day. He pauses for a moment before speaking again. "Yes you're right, its nothing. You may leave now."

I look at him for another moment hoping to understand why he was shocked about it, but his face is completely unreadable, plus if I stare at him too long I think the situation will become very awkward and I really don't want that. I wave goodbye and leave the classroom. That was strange I suppose, then again when has anything been normal for me?

Sometime afterward I meet with Ellen and head towards the study session. Maybe we will finally get some of our questions answered? Probably not, but hey its worth a shot. When we arrive I see a okay amount of students gathered, one of them being Donald. He waves over at us and I smile towards him. I really hope he's not here to cause trouble, I don't like seeing him get detention, nor do I like seeing Professor Grabiner angry either.

The session goes along pretty well, nothing to hard, but nothing too easy. Me and Ellen over time try to see who answers the most questions right, but in the end another girl, Minnie I think, gets all her questions right. Just when I though everything was gonna end smoothly Donald caused some sort of mischief in the back of the room and then got kicked out. Most of us look bewildered seeing that we didn't seem him to anything, but he must have to get Professor Grabiner that angry, oh well.

Soon afterward me and Ellen return to our dorm room to study a little more before turning the lights off and going to bed. Oh goodness tomorrow will be quite an experience, hopefully a good one. I write in Grim about my daily events before finally going to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: First Exam Troubles

As sharp noise split through my ears, my body became light weight while my eye sight dismissed. What is going on? I just arrived to where ever my test was and upon opening the seemingly regular door I was flung into what ever I am in now. Is this the exam? If it is what happening to me right now?

Sickness started settling in from the sudden shift of my body's weight and along with it a slight headache. Man I sorta wish I didn't eat breakfast I think I might hurl if this continues. _"Grim whats going on?" _No response came, but my eye sight did return to me along with everything else.

I take a moment to settle in just to make sure the ground beneath me didn't decide to give away again. Wow, that was an experience, felt just a bit too much like jet lag. Taking a deep breath in a out I finally decide to search my surroundings and confront four solid walls. They seemed ancient, ancient enough that it was surprising they were still standing. After hitting it a few times showed that not only were they ancient they were still very sturdy.

Great I seem to be stuck in a small area with no visible way out, I am so happy that I don't suffer from claustrophobia, but I might start to if I don't get any sign of what the hell I am suppose to do. "You are now in Dungeon Level One, Layout Five-E."

Ack! I jump backwards in fear. Okay I suppose that booming voice was my visible sign. Wait, I am in a dungeon? That's so cool! Does that mean I have to fight monsters and whatnot for exams, cause if that's the case scenario I am completely down with that, you know, if I can start to wield Red Magic properly.

As the voice speaks again I get a strong feeling that I heard it before... "The exit from this dungeon lies beyond the wall in front of you. There are no doors in your room. You must use magic in order to escape. Good luck." Hey that was Professor Grabiner wasn't it? So does that mean he is watching me right now, if so I just made a complete fool of myself from jumping in fear, great. Ah, no point feeling sorry for myself I need to get out of here. Okay so I gotta use magic,but what type?

Alright, I am guessing I only got one shot at this seeing this is my first exam. So I need to be very careful about what type of magic I use right? Well I know a okay amount of is Green and White, which I think are pretty useless right now. I don't know any Green Magic spells strong enough to control plants or whatnot, as for White Magic spells I don't think anything can help, so yeah.

That leaves me with Blue Magic which is actually great! I just recently learned how to cast teleport on myself, but I never did test it out... Well it can't be that hard right? I mean they must of used a similar spell to get me in here right? I just need to focus hard so I don't screw up.

Oh goodness I hope I can get out of here in one piece. Alright here goes nothing. I slowly say the incantation and once I am done I wait for the effect. Nothing, huh well there- The feeling of weightlessness returns along with the sickness it brings, oh man I really hope I didn't screw up there. My sight disappears for a few moments and when it returns I find myself somewhere green.

Huh? Where the in the world am I? When the rest of my body feels normal I find out I somehow managed to land in a tree, but I suppose its better then hitting the ground. Alright I can do this, just need to climb down. "Miss Araceli are you okay?" I hear someone yelling from below, I look down and see a very concerned Professor Grabiner, oh shoot, I really know how to cause trouble for him don't I?

"Yeah I am just stuck up here like a kitten." Yeah I didn't realize I was that far up in the tree till I notice how small he looked, hahaha, yeah this isn't working well for me. I may not suffer claustrophobia, but I do suffer from Acrophobia. How did I land myself in this situation? I though I was close to the ground, but I am not, nope this is not as much fun I though this would be!

He seems to notice my sudden change in demeanor and speaks again. "Just calm down, I will get you down." Is he gonna teleport me down? I hope not I had enough of teleporting today. That's when I feel my weight shift, but not in the way I expected it to, it seems what ever branch I was on just decided to give away, well I am screwed.

"Help me, I don't wanna be a pancake!" Is the first thing I scream, but soon my screaming is cut short by me being caught by Professor Grabiner. He just stares at me blankly before sighing. "Miss Araceli, you truly know how cause trouble." I sigh as well. "Yeah I am quite aware, please stop reminding me." I have a feeling I will continue to cause trouble till the end of the school year, so its probably best to accept it.

When he doesn't talk back I notice he is...blushing? "Mind...letting me go?" Huh? That is when I realize I am clinging to him still, I let go, step back from him, and laugh awkwardly. "Sorry about that..." He just looks away from me causing everything around us to become just a little more awkward.

"So..did I pass?" He looks back at me quite confused. "You nearly got a concussion and you are wondering if you passed the exam?" I shrug. "Yeah? What about it?" He stares at me confused just a little longer before breaking into laughter leaving me to stare at him shocked.

What did I just do? Maybe Virginia is right, I must of have done something to him, but I really don't know what. He is literally laughing...at me. Well at least he is finding something funny in all of this. "H-hey stop laughing, I passed right?" I say feeling embarrassment finally hit me. He takes a moment to settle before returning to his old seemingly emotionless self.

"Yes you passed, you also earned ten merits, now please leave me before you cause another incident." I passed, got him to laugh, and now have ten more merits, this day is slowly turning around for me. I smile brightly at him, feeling almost happy enough to hug him, but that would end horrible, I think, I am not sure anymore. I just turn and head back to my dorm room feeling very proud of myself.


	12. Chapter 12: Realizations

After the many incidents that took place during the first few weeks of school, I finally had a pretty normal week. Well I suppose it was pretty normal except for the incident with Donald... Of all the days for me to want to take a break it had to be the day he decided to play a prank on Virginia.

Me not wanting to get involved continued reading my book in silence. It wasn't till later though I figured out how terrible a idea that was. Virginia walked into the room, saw the little 'gift' that Donald left, and opens it up. Virginia freaks out of course and I finally tear my eyes from my book to see why. Instead of freaking out like her, I just laughed, like a big idiot. Probably the biggest mistake yet.

I tried apologizing and explaining what happen to her, but she didn't want to listen. So when the next day rolls around Professor Grabiner pops up asking me the strangest questions ever. It was somewhere along the lines of 'What would you do if I just burned a student to a crisp' and me being always saying whats on my mind at the moment responded with 'If that were to happen I am afraid I would have to attack you sir.'

For the first few seconds he seems quite appalled at what I said, so was I to be truthful. Like if something like that did happen I am pretty sure I would get a teacher or try to stop him in a non violent way. Especially since what happen the last time I used Red Magic. Anyway in the end I got detention, the thing I was hoping to never get again. Though when I did go to detention Donald was there as well meaning I wasn't the only one that Virginia was mad at.

Then came October 7th. It was 7:35 a.m. and I was enjoying the fact I got to sleep in later then usual. Virginia decided to head to the Gym early while Ellen was at the library. I was very happy at all of this considering the many small fights Ellen and Virginia have around 7:00 a.m. Usually it dealt with Ellen making too much noise while she was tidying things up or practicing a few spells, or Ellen yelling at Virginia who left her things all over the place.

I use to get involved, but after a while I just stop paying much attention. I would just read my books and try to get ready for the day without getting in either of their ways. So in the end my mornings were quite noisy. So finding out they were leaving early today made me pretty happy.

As result I looked like a wreck and was not caring a single bit. My hair was all out rather then tied back like it usually was. Which is just a bit of pain considering my hair loves to get in my face at any chance it gets, but I really didn't care. My gown was wrinkled and short letting me show off my body which was littered with freckles.

When I was curling up feeling all nice and cozy I hear the door knock. I whine loudly not wanting to move from my spot. Maybe they will go away if I don't answer... Who ever it was knocked again, louder of course. Nope, seems I have to get up. I drag myself out of my comfy bed and head over to the door.

I open the door to find myself looking at someone who I was not expecting to see at all. Why is Professor Grabiner here for?! We stare at each other for a good moment before I freak out and slam the door shut. What did I just do, oh well too late. I swiftly change into my robe before opening the door again.

As I slowly open the door again I feel myself overcome with dread at the fact of what I have done. So when the door is completely open I try my best to look away from him. The only thoughts in my head is that I am completely screwed in every way possible. So when I don't hear him getting angry at me I notice he is holding out a bunch of papers.

I grab the papers and finally muster enough courage to look up at him. "So...what is this?" I try to say in the most non awkward way possible. "Documents regarding the information about being a class treasurer." Oh... so that's why he is here, that makes a lot of sense. Still why now? Why couldn't he have waited till later to hand this to me?

"Thanks... Oh uh sorry about the door thing... I kinda freaked out..." I chuckle nervously. Ugh did I even freak out anyway? Yeah I suppose my appearance wasn't the best, but still. I never really cared too much about it before. I suppose the only bad thing about it was he saw my freckles...

"I noticed that... Review these documents and meet me after class today to discuss your campaign strategy." Not able to say anything more I just nod. After he leaves I just retreat back to my dorm room not sure how to feeling about everything. _"Well nice going Iris I bet you made an amazing impression on him, though you could of chose better attire..." _I clench my fist wanting to punch that stupid forsaken book, but refrain from doing so. Grim just laughs loudly as I get my stuff ready for the day.

"Are you serious about becoming the treasurer or are you trying to more ways to follow me like a lost puppy?" Is the first sentence spoken to me when I enter the empty conference room after class. I stare at Professor Grabiner who is sitting down in a nearby chair and looking at me nonchalantly. Good, it seems all the awkwardness from earlier is gone.

"Yes I am serious about being the treasurer I never had the chance to be one before..." It was true, after Evangeline took me away from my family I spent most of my time doing schoolwork, reading, or writing. I didn't really do anything extra because of Evangeline's job as a Magistrate.

I recall the countless times we had to move from once place to another cause of her job. It was quite nerve raking at first seeing she would constantly disappear without telling me much of anything at all and then appear again later as if nothing happened at all. Some days she would be very happy, other days she seemed angry and distant. After a while when things became harder for her I had to have online school instead, and that was a horrible experience.

He seems to not notice my sudden pause or me getting lost in my thoughts and speaks again. "Either way if you think spending every Saturday morning with me will somehow make us the bestest of friends you are quite mistaken." He smirks at me feeling me with determination to prove him otherwise.

It made me wonder if Professor Grabiner had to deal with that a lot when he was younger, maybe I should ask him when I have the chance... "Either way if you think spending every Saturday morning with me will somehow make us the bestest of friends you are quite mistaken." He says while smirking. I start to the feel determination to prove him otherwise.

"Oh really?" I say standing confidently and smiling brightly. "Yes, but we are getting off topic..." Oh we are aren't we? Ooops. The next thing I know the door opens from behind me and William walks in. Huh? Why is he here?

"Sorry to burst in sir. I promised my sister I would serve as Iris's campaign manager." Oh right Virginia did say something about that, but I didn't expect her to actually make him do it. "You do not have to stay. I know how much you have to do. I can talk her through the steps and deliver the requisitions to you later." After finishing what he wanted to say they both turn to me.

"Is this what you want Miss Araceli?" Professor Grabiner says seemly not caring what decision I make, but I get the feeling he does care. I take a deep breath before deciding what to say. "Actually sir, I would rather work with you." William stares at me shocked as if he would of never expected anyone to say that, which was true, except in my case of course.

Professor Grabiner on the other hand seems somewhat happy with what I said. "And your reasons for that?" They were many obvious reasons, but I could say a few in front of William. "With all due respect sir, this is not Virginia's campaign, nor is it Williams. As result I would like to learn and figure things out on my own. I can't rely on their help all the time, especially if I am going to be apart of class office. I should make my own choices and my own decisions." I say it all without quivering in tone, or stuttering.

"Interesting, however a leader is wise to take advantage of the resources made available to her." Of course Professor Grabiner had to say something to ruin my moment of confidence. I was ready for him thankfully, so I continue smiling at him.

"I am hoping to benefit from your wisdom and experience sir." Now his smile is way more apparent then before, making me feel very happy with my decisions. "Well...I suppose I'll be on my way then..." William says smirking at the both of us and then leaves quietly out the door shutting it behind after him. What was that about? I don't think I wanna know.

When I return my gaze to Professor Grabiner his smile is gone, darn. "As you should be aware, what I need from you at this point is a decision about the themes and elements of your campaign." Oh yeah that stuff, well I kind of forgot so this will be fun.

We discuss things about what I want for my campaign. I decide to go as 'The Dragon' one cause its traditional and two I really love dragons. As for the marketing materials I buy everything cause literally have nothing else to spend the money Evangeline sends me on, except for books. After all that is done I ponder over leaving or trying to strike another conversation. I decide on the later.

"Was that a smile I saw earlier?" He sighs probably in regret over letting himself show emotions so easily. "Yes Miss Araceli what about it?" He says in a very defensive manner making me slightly regret bringing it up. "It was nice...you should smile more often." I spoke the truth rather then trying to diverge the conversation's direction.

I don't what else to say other then that. I know if I say anymore then that I could easily mess and up cause him to be angry at me. "No." Is all he says in response without giving a reason why. "Why?" I say in a slightly upset manner, he notices.

"Miss Araceli if you wish to know the answer you'll have to somehow become my friend." Huh, that was not a answer I was expecting and he knew it from the smirk on his face. I giggle happily at the fact the atmosphere has lighten. "Alright, that's fair." Soon afterward we leave going out separate directions.

The next day my campaign materials arrive filling up most the space outside out dorm room door. This will be...fun, hopefully. Ellen, Virginia and I get ready before heading outside to begin campaigning. After a while of handing things out I become tired and bored. When I face Ellen and Virginia's direction its obvious they are too. As result we head back inside and head to classes. Though after class when I arrive in my dorm room Virginia grabs me.

"Is it true?" She says looking very shocked. "Is what true?" I really couldn't guess what she was referring too at all. She blushes a bit not expecting me to say that. "You and Professor Grabiner!" Wow, wait hold up what?

"H-huh?" I stutter trying my best not to think about where this conversation is going. "William said you ditched him because you wanted alone time with the professor and you were practically flirting with him!" Oh my goodness, what? No, no no!

"That is not what happen Virginia!" I scream probably loud enough to hear down the hall, but who cares. "Okay, okay maybe I am exaggerating just a little bit, but that's not the point." Then what is? Do I even want to know? "Iris, do you have a crush on Grabby?" I was right I didn't want to know.

I freeze not sure what to say. Do I? No, no, wait... I mean I do enjoy being around him and such but...no that much right? I think back to every conversation I had with him and how I acted. "Oh goodness I think I do..." I words spill out of my mouth before I even have the chance to stop myself.

"Are you upset?" Is what I end up saying afterward. She laughs. "No, of course not, that's your own problem. Still why him? He is so mean!" I sigh. "He isn't that mean, plus he is pretty intelligent." I do enjoy the times he rambles on about things in class, he always seem to know everything. "Whatever weirdo." She says laughing once again. _"Its nice to know you finally accepted your fate." _I don't even try to fight with Grim. _"It seems I have, can't wait to see where this will lead to."_


	13. Chapter 13: The Worst Saturday Ever

It was the morning after the elections and I was contemplating wither or not I made the best or worst decision of my life. I completely forgot the fact I would be forced to wake up early every Saturday morning to make deliveries for the rest of the school year.

Oh the things I do for...what? Friendship? Yeah...that's...what I want, nothing more, hopefully. Perhaps my feelings will become purely platonic after a while, no they will. If they don't I am screwed, cause I will practically be torturing myself thinking I could even pursue him romantically.

...Or that's at least what I have been telling myself since I noted my feelings for him. Asides it would be so wrong in many, many different ways, right? Yeah definitely. You know what I am not gonna think about this anymore, nope.

I shake my head ridding myself of any bad thoughts before laying back down. I toss and turn trying to get a few more moments of rest, but its futile in the end cause Grim decides to float towards to my face and hit me. I jolt upwards trying to calm myself down as Grim manically laughs at my sheer terror.

"_Wakey, wakey Iris time to get up and face the fact your screwed up grievously. I mean seriously couldn't you find a better way to get closer to your crush without it involving you to wake up at 5 in the forsaken morning? I truly feel sorry for you._" I shoot a glare towards Grim who then continues to laugh inside my head making me regret bringing Grim to life in the first place.

Darn it sis why did you leave me the most annoying book in existence? That's when I remember something I had recently discovered. "_Hey Grim?_" I say mischievously. Grim turns to me slowly. "_...What?_" I smirk happily.

"_So...what would happen if I stop giving you my blood?_" Grim freezes and falls dramatically onto my bed realizing that I finally had a hold over them. "_...Screw you. I was just having a bit of fun._"...A bit of fun? I lean back and sigh.

"_Oh Grim can't you be a little more, nicer?_" Grim doesn't seem to understand. "_Sorry, I don't quite understand what you mean..._" I stare for a long while at Grim wondering if the book actually couldn't act any other way, considering for once no sarcasm or deviousness was in their words.

"_Grim? Were you made to act this specific way?_" I finally ask. Grim doesn't respond so I try to shrug it off and finally start getting ready to leave. Just when I am halfway out the door I get an answer.

"_...I don't really know..._" I turn back towards Grim who is floating a lot lower then usual and upon seeing this I start feeling bad for Grim. They can only 'live' per say if someone gives them blood, otherwise they are like any other lifeless book, that must really suck.

"_...Hey don't worry about it, you can't help being you as I can't help being me._" I smile at Grim hoping they will cheer up. "_Yeah your right, don't worry about me, go on flirt with Grabby okay?_" I nod hesitantly, but then finally turn to leave.

Upon reaching my destination I take a deep breath and brace myself. Well here I go... I open the door of the room and when I enter I see Professor Grabiner staring right at me. I smile brightly and speak cheerfully. "Good morning sir!" He seems to wince at my words and grumble.

"I don't see what you find so good about it." Ouch, did something bad happen? I try to not let my smile fade. "Yeah waking up early isn't exactly the best, but I do get to see you, so that's good..." He looks back at me with an expression I can't quite read. Did I say something wrong? I suppose what I said was a little...no that was definitely strange for me to say. Do I change the topic or not? Wait why am I stressing over this?

"Miss Araceli?" I jump. "Yes sir?" I try not become flustered. "How is your Red Magic?" I froze not quite expecting that question. "Er...well..." I laugh awkwardly trying my best to not scurry away. I am totally screwed.

"I don't exactly know...I haven't used it since the incident." He sighs before muttering under his breath. I can literally feel his disappointment. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that. After you are done your deliveries return here. Understand?" I nod quickly. Great well there goes my Saturday. Darn it universe yes I wanted to spend some more time with him, but not like this!

After running around the school delivering allowances and such I slowly make my return to the treasury room not wanting to face the horror that was soon to come. "_Grim you were right I screwed up horribly._" It doesn't take longer for a reply. "_About time Iris, but I gotta ask, what did you do?_" I wince.

"_Red Magic._" Is all I need to say for Grim to understand my situation. "_Well at least you are getting special treatment._" This is not the treatment I want. I want to tell Grim that, but decide to refrain from doing so, especially in the case Grim might, no will take it in a very lewd way.

When I arrive at the door Professor Grabiner is looking very upset. "Could you have taken any longer?" I refuse to look at him. Maybe taking my time to get here was a bad thing. "Follow me." He says. Follow? Where is he taking me? "_Grim if I don't return in a few hours send help._"

I continue following him not saying a single word. Is he really gonna make me learn Red Magic? I understand it may be important later on, but right now I don't really need it right? Like their isn't gonna be this dire exam soon, I hope. He leads me outside and that's when I notice how nice today is, specificity the weather. Its not too hot, nor too cold. I smile brightly as my mood lightens up.

"Isn't the weather really nice?" I ask hoping he is in a better mood. He only nods. Well at least he acknowledge me. I look around and notice we are in the forest, more specifically a part I have yet seen. I take in all the beauty of the surroundings and as result nearly collide into Professor Grabiner. I back away from him and hope he didn't notice that.

"Alright show me what you do know and try not to set the forest on fire." I stare at him dumbfounded. If he didn't want me to set the forest on fire, why did he bring me here?! Yeah just in case I am not going to cast anything fire related. So, I focus and cast a simple Breeze spell, but nothing happens.

"W-wha why didn't that...sorry." Bracing myself for the worst I turn away. "Just try the spell again." He says in a kind tone, which causes me to look back at him smiling. Yes, he didn't get mad at me! "Alright!" I concentrate and cast the spell again, no results.

"I'm sure I did that correctly..." That's the most easiest spell you learn too, so why isn't it working? When I am about to try again he stops me. "Try casting something else." I nod then try casting Push Object on a nearby rock and nothing happens.

"I am really sorry I don't know whats going on!" He tries to help me, but after 30 minutes of nothing happening we both just end up very upset and angry. "Why can't you cast the spells!" He ends up screaming angrily as he paces back and forth.

"I don't know!" I scream back. "I am trying so hard, nothing wants to work!" I feel like crying over how frustrating this is. Come one Red Magic, work, why won't you work! ...Wait...what about everything else? I swiftly cast a bunch of other types spells to find them working properly. Oh thank goodness, its just my Red Magic not working. If I couldn't cast any spells at all I would really start to cry.

"Well at least everything else seems okay..." I slump to the ground feeling exhausted by everything that has happened. After a while it seems Professor Grabiner has calmed down and he reaches his hand out for me. "Get up." I take his hand and stand up again. "Whats gonna happen to me? Will I be okay?" He doesn't say anything to me and leads me back to the academy. The only thought in my mind is that this is the worst Saturday ever.


	14. Chapter 14: Discussions

Here I am sitting anxiously in the Headmistress office waiting for what would be decided of my situation. As time passed by I was becoming more concerned by the fact of how quiet and serious things were between the headmistress and Professor Grabiner.

What going to happen to me? I mean it can be that serious right? I just can't use Red Magic, no big deal, as long as I am able to use magic at all should be good right?

Thoughts like that just kept running into my mind one after another as the seriousness of my situation grew. I wish it wasn't so quiet, it was making everything so much worse.

Finally the quietness was broken by Professor Grabiner yelling making me feel a little less anxious, but I was soon to realize maybe the quiet was better.

"How can you still act so calm about this? She can't use Red Magic, how will she pass later exams?" He was terribly angry and his voice just seemed to keep rising, making me feel sorry for the headmistress. For the moment at least.

She rose her hand to silence him still looking very calm and serene. "Hieronymous I understand your reason to be upset about this, but for now she can still use other forms of magic, meaning there isn't much to cause worry."

He was not calmed down by this. "Yes for the moment, but what about later on?"

He has a point, I mean for right now I can probably get by without using Red Magic, but later on, that will become very difficult won't it? I suppose I could just be very careful and defensive, but that cause a lot of problems. No matter how well I can defend myself, if I can't attack my defense is nothing. Cause sooner or later, it will be broken and I shall get hurt.

Her expression remains the same as if she has everything all figured out. Perhaps she does? I can't really tell if she is the type of person who just makes things up along the way or somehow tends to plan out every outcome of a situation in her mind and as result can remain calm about everything. That in a sense scares me a little.

"Later on if problems arise then actions will be taken, but I am sure what ever is causing her magic to behave the way it does will resolve its self given enough time. That is all I have to say about that matter." She smiles as if everything is perfectly fine and everyone should act the same way.

As result there is this sort of tension that fills the room and its obvious Professor Grabiner cannot say another word as result of it. The fact she can silence him like that is actually quite terrifying. In a way it reminds me of Evangeline...

She clasps her hands together smiling a bit too sweetly. "Now Miss Malory, would you mind entering the room? Or would you like to listen from afar for a while longer?"

Twila was out there the whole time listening in? How did she even know? I couldn't hear a thing from outside. On cue Twila walks in seemingly pissed off, though I am not sure if its from her getting caught, or from something else? Probably both knowing her.

"Well what would you except? You had me waiting there for quite a while I had to occupy myself someway." She says it confidently, but she really could of just came in without waiting for someone to invite her in. Though she probably make something else up in her defense.

"Now mind telling me why I am here? I have other things I would like to attend to." Really? I can't really imagine many things that she would need to attend to seeing that there really isn't much to do around here. Then again, I suppose she probably made a bunch of friends during her time here already, and in which, I kind of feel sorry for them.

"Oh yes, mind telling if there is any problems with your magic?" What I didn't even think about that. Twila might have problems as well, I turn to her.

She looks even more pissed off then before. "Excuse me? Yes I've had this problem for a while now with Blue Magic, but a certain someone-" She stares directly into Professor Grabiner's eyes. "Been ignoring me."

The tension in the room returns and I feel like running out the door before anything ensues. Perhaps there is a way to change the topic or something, anything? I want to speak up, but I don't want to get caught in between this.

He stares right back at her. "Oh I wonder why that might be." His sarcasm is thick and his voice in general is just bitter. This isn't good.

"Perhaps because your teaching skills are quite shabby." Twila reply's back with just as much bitterness in her voice.

I need to stop her before this gets out of hand. I reach out to touch her and turns towards me and pulls away staring at me shocked. "What do you think you are doing? Were you going to tell me otherwise? Wow I hear the rumors you had a crush on him, but seriously, taking his side over your own twin sister?"

I try to say something in my defense, but no words come out. Why did she have to say something like that. I just didn't want any fighting to happen. I am so stupid I shouldn't of tried to do anything. I turn away and lower my head in defeat.

Just when Twila was about to continue her tirade she is silenced by Miss Potsdam. She tries to scream but no words come out. Twila turns angrily towards towards her.

"I feel as though this has continued long enough. Try calming down first dearie and then I will unsilence you." She turns to Hieronymous. "I suggest you calm down as well." The room become silent for a while.

When Twila has completely calmed down she is unsilenced. "...So yeah my Blue Magic won't work at all. At first I just had a bunch of problems." She tries her best not to glare at Professor Grabiner. "Then it just stopped working earlier today. So I am guessing my sis is having the same problem?"

Miss Potsdam nods. "Yes it seems so, but you already seem to what is decided yes?"

Twila grits her teeth. "Yeah I do...so can I go now?" Miss Potsdam nods and Twila swiftly makes her way to the door, but then she stops. "Sis stop sitting there looking defeated come on."

"Yeah sorry..." I get up slowly and make my way out the room without looking at Professor Grabiner. Once the door is shut behind us I sigh feeling stressed by everything. I follow Twila on the way back to my dorm. Along the way she curses and shouts about how awful everything is and I just shrug to everything.

I should be angry at her shouldn't I? But yet...I'm not. I guess I am still too upset at myself for trying to calm her down in the first place. I shake my head not wanting to think about this anymore.

It doesn't work. "Twila. You didn't have to act that way earlier." He probably had every reason to ignore her considering how easy it is to upset and anger her. I do remember him giving her a good amount of demerits not too long ago.

"You are still on that? Shesh, sis you really are crushing on him huh?" Twila stares at me smirking. "Wow you really have terrible taste in men."

I don't turn away this time. "Even if I do, you still had no right to say what you said. You were probably being difficult and he probably decided it was best to just ignore you."

She laughs loudly. "Alright, whatever sis. I don't want to talk about this anymore okay? You can really be a downer." Me a downer? She was shouting about how terrible everything is here. I stay calm and just nod.

We continue to walk, but now in silence. That was until she stopped walking. I turn back towards her and she stares at me seriously. "Hey sis you should really try to hide things better."

What is she talking about? I look at her confused. "What do you mean?"

She looks annoyed. "Wow you really have no idea? Goodness sis I am talking about that book thing that you converse with." How did she know? I thought I kept Grim hidden pretty well seeing I mostly speak to them using magic.

I step back from her and she steps forward. "Try to do a better job okay? I am pretty sure Grimoire's like that could cause a lot of trouble. I mean I never heard of one being blood bound before and I've done my research." She then walks pass me and head towards her dorm room leaving me alone filled with questions.


	15. Chapter 15: Grim Conversations

"Grim she knows." Is the first words I speak upon entering my dorm room. Though that was after I was done making sure no one was outside the dorm room as well as inside, and then locking the door behind me. Grim instead of floating up like usual is laying down on the nearby desk.

"_Who and how?_" Are the only words that enter my mind from Grim and those words themselves were quite serious making me feel very unnerved. I mean someone like Grim acting this serious? I try my best to not appear anymore scared then I am now, but can't help myself.

"My sister Twila, but she won't tell anyone cause she doesn't want to cause a scene, that's why she told me to be more careful with you."

Grim stumbles for a moment over what to say. "_S-she is right, I-I have been quite reckless. I apologize for that Magistra._" Magistra? Grim hasn't called me that in forever, and plus...Grim actually sounds quite Grim...

I shake my head. No this is not the time for me to act all scared and frighten especially before understanding why this is such a bad thing. Yeah the more I think about it, what is to be frightened about? I mean sure Grim isn't exactly a normal Grimoire from what I can tell, but that doesn't mean Grim is bad. Though I can understand why people would think otherwise as well...

No point thinking anymore about this. "Grim would it be bad if people were to find out about you? I mean you aren't a evil Grimoire, right? You were made by my sister and she never had an ounce of evil in her. So she wouldn't make you out to be that way either." That is something I am quite sure of at least.

Nothing comes from Grim for a while and just when I am about to run out of patience Grim enters my mind again speaking with dire seriousness. "_Look Iris, that is true any all, but..._" Grim seems to sigh. "_I am different, quite different, that much is obvious. Though like I said you are right, many special Grimoire's are out there, that are used for good purposes, but there are also many Grimoire's that were used for... less good intentions._"

Grim pauses for a moment before speaking again. "_We are given powerful knowledge of magic for others to use and that itself can be terrifying. Magic isn't necessary good or bad, which you have been told many times, as result its the people who use magic that define the goodness or the badness._"

"_And Iris the magic spells and such that I have inside me, that Violet stored for you, is quite powerful. That I can easily tell, and because of this you must be careful with me. I don't mind staying cooped up in the dorm room for a while if it means no one else finds out about me okay?_"

Grim pleads. "_Just please be careful._" I can only nod in response to this situation. I never expected something like this, I mean how could I?

I have so many questions now, like can Grim now understand the text Violet left, and what spells or knowledge does it even contain? Also how did Violet even come across something that could even be so dangerous? In the end I keep my thoughts to myself even though Grim seems to be waiting for me to ask those questions.

I collapse on my bed and sigh. Wow this is a lot. Too much to deal with really. Even so this is my life now and I just gotta deal with it. Still...darn it Violet why would you leave something like this behind for me? Wait...

"Grim does um Professor Grabiner have any idea about you?"

"_Nope not a single clue, probably cause if he did have any clue about me, man I don't even want to imagine how he would react. So...yeah probably best to keep hush about me to him as well Iris._"

"But is it that bad to let him know? I mean he could have some clue about all of this... He does seem to know a lot about magic in general. Plus I think he would be quite angry if he somehow did find out about you later on..." Just thinking about that makes me shiver in fear.

Grim chuckles. "_Yeah he would be quite pissed off. Though seriously don't at least not yet. Its way too soon kay? Try waiting until he is too much in love with you to be pissed off. Yeah that sounds good, try then. Cause then I can be a utter asshole to him and he will just have to deal with it cause he will love you too much._"

...And it seems Grim is back to normal. I somehow prevent myself from getting up and leaving Grim in here alone and I ignore everything Grim said. "So have you somehow figured out to decrypt what ever dangerous knowledge that is inside you?"

"_Nope have you found a way to make Grabby fall for you?_" I glare at Grim hopefully with enough force that I can cause Grim to catch on fire, my efforts are wasted.

"_I am gonna guess no on that. I'll come back to that later then. Shesh, Iris do you even know how to flirt? Do I a book need to teach you?_"

I know I shouldn't answer that question...but... "No! And I don't think flirting would work Grim! Plus do you know how much trouble I would be in?" That's if I am not obliterated on the spot and in the case I wasn't I would do it myself.

"_Oh poor Iris doesn't even know how to flirt. Don't worry you'll get Grabby one day._" Oh Grim you don't know how much I want to hit you right now. I curl up on my bed and try to nap for a bit after my hectic day, but sleep just doesn't come. Great I can't even sleep for a little while can I?

The moment I try to get up again I feel myself become groggy. Wow...what is happening I wasn't able to sleep a few moments ago so why now? I start to feel a migraine coming on. Well I guess I will be sleeping won't I? I lay back down and finally fall asleep.

When I do wake up later on I feel different, almost as if everything around me is clearer? Like I just started to notice something new? Though no matter how hard I try I can't quite understand why. In the end I just shrug the feeling off and leave the dorm room again.


	16. Chapter 16: Learning of The Dark Dance

Well here I am, nice to see these dark dungeon walls again. Good thing this time I hopefully won't end up outside in tree... I look around my surrounds and yup this is just dreary dungeon nothing else then that, or so I though till I looked down in front of me to see a large chasm. Just the thought of accidentally falling down where ever that hole leads, sends shivers in me. Ha...I might of missed it entirely and if I did...no lets not think of that.

I peer ahead and see a path across the hole. Is the exit on the other side? More then likely. Alright then that means I need to get across... Well I could teleport across couldn't I? Then again I need to know whats exactly over there to do that. Oh! Can't I just use the Awareness spell? Yeah I can!

Oh great this is so easy, too easy in fact... Ah no...they wouldn't start setting up dangerous traps and stuff this early on. Well Professor Grabiner probably would, but he would probably give some sort of warning. Anyway I should probably use the spells and get out of here before my time is up.

I cast Awareness and figure out that there is another path I could of went down...oh well, probably easier doing what I am doing. I then teleport myself across successfully. Wow I didn't think of what would of happen if that spell somehow failed halfway or anything...why am I thinking this?! I shake my head.

I then walk forward and find the exit. Yes, time to leave this dreary place. When I walk out I am somewhere outside? Oh I guess I got teleported out or something? I look around, oh I am in the main field outside, well then. Quickly Miss Potsdam comes my way, congratulates me, then gives me five merits, awesome! I head back to my dorm room after that.

On Sunday I wanted to head out, though along the way I ran into Minnie the class president. "Oh hey there Minnie whats going on?" Was she looking for me? If so good thing she caught me now.

I then notice she has a lot of papers in her one hand. Oh no are those all for me? Maybe it isn't good she caught me "I need you to sign off on the orders for the Dark Dance." The...Dark Dance? I have no idea what she is talking about, makes me wish Grim was here with me.

"Um what? Mind explaining what you are talking about?" I think she forgot I have no clue about magical events and holiday's which I am not sure is good or not. Makes me wonder why Evangeline never told me about this stuff. Either way at least I have event to look forward to.

"On Halloween. Its a ceremony..." She pauses for a moment thinking to herself then lights up. "I can find you a book about it if you like." A Halloween event of some sort? Still what she saying doesn't tell me much. I suppose reading the book would be best but...

"As interesting as that sounds I rather not." She seems a bit upset about it after that. Aw sorry Minnie I just really don't have the time for it right now and I am sure she doesn't either if she needs this stuff signed pronto. "So...what exactly do I need to do?" I mean do I just need to sign for the items?

"Each class contributes to part of the setup and we are doing incense. I have already picked some out, but I need you to sign to authorize the funds."

"Is that really all I need to do?" Sounds really easy and boring if all I do is sign off on things. Being Treasurer really isn't much fun then, oh well there is always next year.

"Everything else is taken care of! I've got the papers here so if you could just sign..." Uh that is a lot of papers...I mean should I just be signing stuff off? I feel like I should read them all first. Plus she really didn't tell me why incense is specificity need for...

"Wait a second. I should ask Professor Grabiner about this first..." Just in case I rather not get in trouble for signing for things we don't really need. Plus I would at least like to learn more about the Dark Dance, without having to read a book about it.

Minnie seems even more upset with this. "If you say so..." I hurry off away from her after that. Shesh I wasn't expecting her to get that upset at me, I only wanted to know more about what I am signing off. I mean it wouldn't be very responsible of me to do otherwise.

It takes me a while, but I finally find Professor Grabiner in a empty classroom writing something into a large book, without even looking up he speaks. "Can I help you Miss Araceli?" How did he even know it was me? Is he getting use to my presence? I hope so.

"Oh Minnie wanted me to authorize some purchases for the Dark Dance."

He sighs. "And? Are you not capable of taking this simple action on your own?" Ouch, that hurt a bit there.

"Hey, I never heard of the Dark Dance before, so I don't know what is appropriate. That's why I came to you." And cause as much as I love books, I am not reading a whole book about some dance event. Plus more time speaking to him is good.

"Ah, give me a moment." He closes the book and clears his throat. I know what this means I am getting a full on speech about this. I wish I knew beforehand then I would have sat down first. "You are familiar with the traditions of All Hallows and Festival for the Dead?"

"Yeah to an extent..I guess?" I mean the first one is Halloween right? Wow, I haven't cerebrate that since I was seven. My family was never really interested in that stuff.

Here comes the speech I am guessing. "Many cultures hold that at this time of year, the boundaries between our world and the Otherworld grow thin, allowing spirits and monsters to cross the veil." Monsters and spirits? Okay this actually sounds pretty awesome I thought this was gonna be some boring dance thing.

"The Dark Dance is a local custom in which spirits are invited to take part in celebration with mortals as equals." Yup this so cool, they just let spirits and monsters hang out with us? No, wait I shouldn't get my hopes up there gotta be some catch to this.

"It is held in the dark- thus the name- so that no one can see who or what is in attendance." And there goes my happiness. If I looked cheerful before its all gone from me now.

He continues on. "Do not even try to attempt to get around that provision. Spirit folk are bound by many rules. Those who break the rules are punished very harshly." He then looks at me sternly as if he expects me to somehow want to break one of those rules.

"Yes sir I understand. I will refrain from breaking any rules or causing any problems." I end up saying in a pretty sarcastic tone and thus catching both him and myself off guard. I almost feel like bolting towards the door, but remain where I am standing.

He somehow refrains from becoming upset. "The ceremony will take place on Halloween night and last until three am. Classes will be cancelled on the following day to allowing time to recover. As for the choice of incense, I have no particular expertise. You should consult with Miss Cochran."

"Okay then." I suppose I should find Minnie again, but first... "Uh sorry about that I didn't mean to sound so sarcastic...it just makes me feel bad and worry a lot when you say things like that to me." And I worry enough as it is about Grim now.

"Yes I understand that, so there is no need for apologizing." After he says that he goes quiet. Well I guess I should leave. When I am about to turn he speaks again. "Miss Araceli, be careful." I wasn't expecting that should I say something back or?

"Thanks, you do the same." I smile at him before turning and rushing out the door. Why did I say that? That was so dumb! He doesn't need me to say things like that to him, but it was the first thing that came to my mind. I...I should go find Minnie now and try to forget this. Yup that what I will do.

Luckily it doesn't take me long to find her again. I sign off on the papers and we head in our separate directions.

The next morning I am in my dorm room when Ellen ask a question. "I don't understand why are classes cancelled on Friday?"

Before I can answer Virginia does. "Because of the Dark Dance on Thursday night."

Ellen then looks mortified. "A dance? But I don't have anything to wear! And I haven't even asked anyone..." Huh to be truthful I didn't even think about any of that stuff, oh well its all gonna be in the dark anyway.

"_Which is a shame, you could of asked Grabby._" Nice to see Grim is still the same after cooped up in my room for so long. Man I really need a way to block Grim out of my mind.

Right when Ellen looks like she is about to pace around the room, Virginia laughs. "Not that kind of dance!" Yeah it really isn't its a boring dance in the dark.

I chime in. "Yeah its a ritual Ellen, so no need to worry." She calms down a little then.

Virginia then talks again. "On Halloween night, witches and wizards dance in the dark so fairies can visit. It's a ceremonial thing. At home we only do it for a few minutes, but because there's so many of us here, they make it into a big event at school. It tends to go on all night." And my sleep schedule is going to be ruined.

"So its not really a romantic-type of dance, but I guess you could bring a date if you wanted to." Yeah dancing in the dark trying not to crash into someone isn't really romantic at all. We continue talking about the dance for a while longer before finally heading off to class.


	17. Chapter 17: The Dark Dance

On Wednesday I go to class with Ellen and on the way back to our dorm room she talks to me. "So, what do you think about the dance tomorrow?"

"Oh uh, I don't know? I never done anything like it before so I am not quite sure what to expect. Kinda sounds like some dark ritual of sorts with drums and stuff truthfully. Either way I am sure it will be interesting." I mean dancing in the dark surrounded by monsters and spirits sounds pretty intriguing even if we don't get to see any of them.

Ellen looks away for a moment before turning back to me with her face bright red. Oh goodness what is she thinking? "Are you going to ask anyone?" Oh.

I shake my head. "No, no Virginia said its not that type of dance." Even if it was I wouldn't have anyone to ask.

"Yes, but that means its easier...its not like a real date, so..." Oh I suppose she has a point, but still. Before I can answer she looks pass me in confusion. "...What is that?"

Huh? I look behind me and see something taped to the door of our room. Oh is that a small pink envelope of some sort? Ellen takes it down and looks at it. She giggles after a while. "Well I guess you don't need to ask anyone!"

W-hat? That can't be right... She hands me the envelope with my name clearly written on it, in very nice handwriting. Who could this be from? Is this a joke? I take out the letter inside and begin to read its content.

_Dear Iris,_

_Please don't throw this away, I know I deserve it. I've been terrible to you._

Uh what am I reading? I look at the bottom and see Damien's name. Oh so after avoiding me and my sister for a month, he now wants to send me letters? I wonder if Twila got one too, and if she did she must be laughing hysterically right now. I guess I should read the rest.

_You deserve better. I should have told you what was going on. Please meet me tomorrow before the Dark Dance and I will explain everything._

"So, who's the letter from?" Does Ellen have to ask, ugh.

I wince. "Damien."

"Oh..." She responds. Oh is right. I mean what even is this?

I have no idea what I am suppose to do now. Should I tear it up or keep it? If I tear it up I won't find out whatever he wants to talk to me about, but at the same time...I feel I shouldn't get involved anymore with him. I don't think he is bad, he just...I don't know, something off about him.

Darn it I'll keep it just to figure out what he has to say and then afterward I will make my decision to either continue hanging out with him or not. Plus, I wanna see if Twila will respond to his letter, if she got one too. I fold up the letter and put it in my pocket.

Looking back at Ellen and I notice she seems to be waiting for an answer. "Ellen...its not a love letter. He just wants to talk to me about something, that is all." Wait. "Also don't tell Virginia she will throw a fit. I wanna find out what is going on."

"Alright." She says and we say nothing more after that.

Later on that day when I am alone I speak to Grim about the letter and quickly regret that choice. "Don't laugh."

Grim laughs. "_Wow would you look at that Iris? A letter from the oh so mysterious Damien, how beautiful is this?!" _I should of never told Grim... I feel like hitting my head on the desk.

"Grim this isn't funny! I have no clue what he is gonna say to me." I mean what good reason would he have for doing this? I truly cannot think of a single thing. Unless he was threaten to not talk to me or my sister, which I doubt.

"_Maybe...he will confess that he is deeply in love with you, but was afraid to be around you because of that! No, no, wait what if he loves both you and your sister, but couldn't decide who to confess to?_" I throw my pillow at Grim.

"You must be loosing you mind being cooped up in here if you think that is true." Grim somehow manages to throw the pillow back into my face.

"_Ha! Got ya! Seriously though you should probably not converse with him anymore something about him is off putting._" So Grim thinks so too? I guess my feelings are correct.

"Yeah I know what you mean, hes kind and all, but the way he speaks is strange? I don't know. Its like he is trying too hard to be nice or something? Anyway Grim I think I will be fine. I just wanna see what he has to say."

"_And that's why I rather have you not talk to him. Maybe you should go see your sister and find out if she got the same letter?_" I was not expecting Grim to say that.

"Yeah I suppose so..." But where to even start? She is never in her dorm room from what it seems. She is always out somewhere it would take me forever to find her. Then again I could ask around. Maybe I can Farspeak her?

Might as well try even though this will be my first time really using it. I cast the spell. "_Twila are you there?_" Nothing at all. Well then, I guess I will have to track her down.

"_Eh, really sis? What happened this time?_"Oh yay it did work!

"_Sorry for bothering you, but did you get a strange letter from Damien?_"

She screams in my head. "_You got one too? Oh my god what the hell is he trying to do?_" I can imagine her pacing around a room flipping her hair in anger. "_Seriously did he think that was a good way to make up with us? Does he think we are some naive girls who forgive people so easily after being ignored?_"

"_I don't know Twila...so are you going to speak to him?_"

"_No, of course not! He had his chance to befriend me, and he screwed up. Though, thank you for notifying me of this. I thought I was gonna have to find you later and talk to you about this. Bye, bye._" And the connection is cut. Wow she was pissed off. Its really good that I didn't have to speak to her in person then.

Grim floats above me. "_So I am guessing you spoke to her?_"

"Yes and she isn't going to speak to him." And yet I will...tomorrow is definitely going to be interesting.

Time goes by quickly and the next thing I know its time for me to head off to the Dark Dance. I look over at Grim one last time and wave goodbye then leave. Along the way I notice how dark the hallways are and almost trip a few times along the way.

Moonlight is definitely not a good enough light to go by right now. Oh well I just need to be more careful. I start to hear drums playing in the distance and start to quicken my pace. You know what screw being careful. If I am late then Damien is probably gonna go off on me, that's if my sister doesn't go off on him first.

Just when I arrive I feel myself being pull by my arm. On reflex I pull my arm away and turn around upset. "Iris?" Oh its Damien, good for a moment I thought someone was gonna prank me or something.

"Oh hey there."

He looks at me happily. "I'm glad I could find you, I was afraid I'd be too late." Nope, but if I listened to Grim, then yeah you would be. He frowns and sighs. "I've been an idiot. Look, what I said to you that day, I didn't mean it."

"If you didn't mean it, why did you even say it?" Like seriously you don't do that to people.

"Because I was trying to push you away." He smiles. Why is he smiling about this?

"Well you definitely did that Damien." Where is this conversation even going?

"I'm sure you've heard the stories by now. William will have made sure of that. About me and girls and how I hurt people that get close to me. And its true..."

"Um...wha?" I am still not getting this at all. Kinda wish Twila was here, she would of made him get to the conclusion by now.

"I didn't expect you to understand. You're, so filled with light. You're are happy person. You're bright and fresh and honest and enthusiastic. That's what I like about you." Well he sure knows how to compliment a person I suppose?

"But me, I've got a lot of dark things in my life. Things I can't talk about, not with anyone." So why is he telling me this? I am starting to loose my patience. "When I've been with girls... I can't let them get too close. And if they keep trying, I have to stop them." I feel like I am a character from some bad romance novel with all the stuff he is saying.

"I cannot see what any of this has to do with me." I should of listened to Grim this is worse then any of the jokes Grim came up with.

"Don't you?"

"We weren't dating or anything like that." I thought we were friends that all, nothing more. I wasn't even sure about that considering the threat and or warning he gave me that one time, like what was that about?

"No, it was worse. We were becoming friends." How is that worse? "I started to feel like I could trust you...and that scared me." He sighs again and looks at me sadly. "You're not like the other girls, Iris. You're special. Watching you explore your new world here at school, all eyes and stars... It makes me happy. And that's dangerous."

"Uh why exactly?" Please let a conclusion come.

He laughs. "See, that's it. You're innocent. It's cute." Are those suppose to be compliments as well? "I lied to you, and then I tried to stay away, but I missed you." Why would he miss me? We didn't even know each other for long.

"Knowing that you thought I hated you. Knowing that even when I sent you presents, you'd never imagine they were from me." Oh wait what?

"That box was from you?" What did I even do with that box? Oh I threw it away thinking it was a prank from Virginia. "Um yeah that box I kinda threw it away thinking I was getting prank again."

"Oh." Oops, this is awkward. "Anyway... I decided that I owed it to you to tell you the truth, about what happened. And to say that I am sorry." He apologized, finally. "I'd like to be friends again, if we can be. If you can understand."

If I can understand? I barely understood most of what he was saying. Plus he can't even trust me after all of this? "No, I don't think so. I understand you have secrets, but if you can't trust anybody, you can't have any friends. I mean how many friendships work well without trust being involved? You will have to decided when its worth it to let someone in."

"I see..." Is all he says before looking away from me. Was I too harsh? I didn't mean to be. "I-I have to think. I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"I hope you enjoy the dance." He smiles for a moment before walking away. I guess that's it. Time to finally head into the gym.

The next thing I know I am plunged into darkness. I try to feel my way around and wind up almost tripping into a few people. Ah darn it, this is pretty hard. I really hope I can find a empty spot to dance or even just move freely without getting hurt.

It takes me a while, but I do finally find a spot that I won't be squished or shoved. I sigh in relief. Thank goodness I don't get claustrophobic cause if I did this would be a total nightmare, then again blindly trusting no one to try to scare me considering how I can't even see is actually pretty terrifying.

I wonder how the professors manage to make sure no one gets injured is beyond me. Is there a specific spell for situations like this? Probably. The music that plays is very calming. As result it doesn't take long for me to end up dancing slowly to the melody.

After a while I become relatively calm with everything. Its like this feeling of tranquility has come over me. A moment later I shiver and soon I realize how cold it has become. Or was it always this cold? Why can't I tell? Someone is watching me from not too far away I think.

"Hello?" No response. I sense they are approaching closer and closer to me every second that passes by. I wait. I feel melancholy, but can't place why. Time seems to drag on. What is happening now?

And then I sense the presence right before me, but when I reach out to touch them, they are gone, along with all the feelings from before. "No come back..." I utter without quite knowing why. That was strange. I leave out of the gym.

I feel like I've changed again in some sort of way. I look around and everything looks the same, but I'm sure something is different. Perhaps its just me?

"Miss Araceli?" I don't need to turn to know who it is. Wow I really do have good luck when it comes to running into Professor Grabiner.

I respond. "Yeah, sorry I couldn't stay in there any longer."

He walks towards me. "Are you well? You look very pale..." I do? I guess I wouldn't be able to tell, but I don't feel unwell, just the opposite, oddly enough.

"I'm fine, why are you out here sir?" I smile kindly.

"Making sure no one decides to sneak out early and cause mayhem." Oh that would make sense, though I feel like he may have another reason...

"Oh not one for dancing?" I smirk.

He looks appalled. "Do I look like the dancing type?"

I giggle. "I don't know...but you could be."

"I suppose you'll never find out."

I pretend to pout. "Aw why? How about if I ask you to dance with me?" Did I just say that? He becomes quiet. "I guess that's a no?" Of course it is why do I even ask?

"Were you expecting a yes?" He is now the one smirking. Well then!

"Would you have said yes if I said yes?"

"That would depend on your answer Miss Araceli." He is still not answering my questions, darn.

I whine. "Sir you are being mean."

He scoffs. "Of course I am why would you expect otherwise?" I wasn't expecting him to say that, is this a trick question or something? I'll just answer honestly.

"Yes cause you aren't really mean, you just try to seem that way."

"Really?" He expression is unreadable. Did I say something wrong again?

I nod. "Well...yeah." Before anything else happens people start coming out of the gym. No not yet I wanna speak to him just a little longer.

"I must take my leave now." He turns to leave. Was that planned, I swear it must have been. I mean for them to leave the gym right now, ugh!

"Yeah alright, seeya sir." I turn and head back to my dorm. I can't help but feel frustrated and confused over everything that happened tonight. One thing is for sure is that something is happening and I'm not sure how I am suppose to feel about that.


	18. Chapter 18: The Aftermath

When I finally awake from my fitful slumber, the effects of last night settle in. I can feel my head pounding and it worsens when I try to move. I am not leaving this bed anytime soon and its a good thing I really don't have to. No classes today meaning I can sleep in as much as I like, or so I hope.

Sleeping in has always been a problem for me, I tend to wake up starving and with a bad migraine afterward. Which I suppose isn't too bad considering I already got a headache, still should I let it get worse? My stomach starts to grumble making the decision for me.

Alright then, I guess I won't be sleeping in late even considering I was up all last night. Time to see if the rest of my body is in pain. I slowly remove myself from the bed hoping my pounding head will not cause me too much trouble and it doesn't nor does my body for that matter, thank goodness.

Once I find myself standing firmly I finally look around the room. Empty I thought at first till I notice the covers moving from nearby followed by Virginia's snoring. I wonder if part of my headache was cause by her? Oh well, at least someone is sleeping in late.

When I start to head towards my dresser I trip on something and hit the ground with a loud thud. Ouch, what did I even trip on? I get up and look to find a bunch of items: A wand, a pair of glasses, a expensive looking necklace, and a few magical objects. What in the world?

"Grim what is all of this near my dresser?"

Grim rises from the edge of my bed and shakes a little as if they were still trying to wake up. "_The stuff I threw up last night, you don't remember?_"

Wait what? "Y-you threw all of this up?" How in the world is that possible? I mean it is considering magic, but still how?

"_Yes, and you should be thanking me for that. I mean look at all the expensive magic loot you got now, __courtesy__ of my throw up._" Uh ew.

"When you said you threw this up you don't mean you actually..." Barfed this stuff up like some animal?

"_No, of course not last time I checked, I am a magical book. The stuff was lodged in some of my pages and didn't even notice it until last night for some odd reason. Like the second you stepped in the doorway I started hacking all of this up._"

Wow that doesn't sound very pleasant. "Oh...uh sorry?" How can I not remember any of that, then again perhaps that's for the best, I rather not find out what a book looks like when it is throwing up.

"_Its fine still, what the fuck, how did Violet even manage to get all of these magical items in me? Did she just shove them right into my pages or use some odd ass spell? Though you know what this means?_"

Do I really want to question this? "...What does it mean Grim?" I am going to regret this aren't I?

"_I could spew random magical shit out of me at any moment, perhaps on you face._"

I am not sure how I am suppose to respond to that. "...I see."

"_Don't worry I'll try not to as long as you treat me well._" So this is Grim's form of blackmail, lovely. I hope Grim is joking then cause I rather not get hit with magical items, especially if they are dangerous ones. I will need to be careful around Grim, just in case...

My stomach starts to hurt and I can feel my headache worsening now probably cause I just fell a moment ago. "As much as I would like to continue this conversation, I need to eat before I pass out from starvation or something. Plus, my head is hurting like crazy so some food could really help that as well."

"_Uh huh._" Is all Grim replies with.

"Um...so is it possible for you to put all this stuff away while I go eat? Please?" I rather not have Virginia waking up and accidentally hurting herself by tripping over all that stuff. Plus how would I explain how I got a hold of this stuff?

"_Of course, I mean got nothing else better to do._" Aw sadly that is true, it still too soon for me to start carrying Grim around.

"Sorry seeya Grim, I'll be back later and tell you all about what happened to me last night okay?"

"_Yeah, yeah get out of here already. I'll make sure I don't wake up the bear up either not that I think I could. I mean shesh, the world could start ending right now and that girl still wouldn't wake up._" That is true, then again Ellen always finds a way to wake Virginia up quite easily.

Still I manage to giggle at what Grim said. "Thanks." I change clothes and dash out the room. Food here I come!

Coming back from the cafeteria with a full belly I enter the room and see both Virginia and Ellen awake. Wow about time for Virginia to wake up...wait what is going on? Ellen looks really upset. She is trying to focus on reading a random book, but its obvious its not working. In the end she shuts the book close in frustration.

"Whats up?" Virginia says also noticing Ellen's current state of well being.

"Nothing, its just...the dance." Oh no what happen did she get stood up or something?

Virginia smirks. "Hmmm...did Ellen have a date?" Immediately Ellen is affected and looks likes she is about to cry. Darn it Virginia that is not helping! "W-whoa! I'm so sorry! Uh are you okay? What happened?" Virginia says trying to calm Ellen down.

Ellen wipes her face while sniffling a few times. The more she tries to stop tears from coming, more tears that seem to fall down her face. I grab her a napkin to wipe her tears with. She grabs it and wipes the rest of the tears from her face before speaking. "Its nothing."

Virginia responds. "Um...that doesn't look like nothing." I nod in agreement. Something really bad must of happened to cause Ellen to be like this.

"Nothing happened, nothing ever will happen." Ouch. "He said because of you." Huh? I look at Virginia. What did she do?

"Wait, what, m-me?" Virginia is confused.

"Because I'm your roommate so it's like I'm his sister too!" Ellen shouts. Ohhh...know I get it...

"Sis...y-you liked Donald?" Oh my goodness! Did Virginia just say that?

I smack Virginia on the arm. "No...Virginia she is talking about William..."

She looks like she finally understands. "Ohhh...heh." She quickly mutters something under her breath just loud enough for me and Ellen to hear. "...I thought he swore off girls after Angela." Angela? Really? He dated that awful butterfly chick? Why in world would he do that to himself?!

Ellen starts to cry again. "H-he went out with _her_?" Dang.

"She is absolutely horrid." My sister Twila is still no where near as bad as her, which is saying something.

Virginia sighs. "That's why they broke up." They should of never went out in the first place, how could that even happen? "Look...Ellen...I'm not good at sensitive stuff, but I know my brother wouldn't want to hurt you, okay?"

Ellen crosses her hands and pouts angrily. "Didn't say he did." Well that at least changed her mood. She is definitely no longer crying.

Virginia fumbles with what to say now. "Well, just, I mean...I want to make you feel better?"

Ellen somehow manages to look even more upset. "I'm fine." No you aren't stop saying you are. Ugh I don't think this is gonna end well probably best to change topic?

Yeah I am going to do that. "So what about you Virginia? You still haven't told us who you like... What boy do you find better then Jacob?"

"I don't like any boys."

Ohhh. "Any girls then?"

She shakes her head. "No, I don't like anybody that way." Oh, huh.

"Why not?" Ellen asks looking a bit better now. Yay this is working!

Virginia smirks. "Maybe I have high standards?"

"Aw, come on, there must be somebody that you like. Maybe...you just don't realize it!"

She looks confused. "That makes no sense at all." Yes it does!

"I bet the person you like is...Balthasar!" I doubt it greatly, but still will be a fun topic.

Virginia tries to stop herself from laughing. "Nooooo!" Me and Ellen giggle at that. "Okay, there's a serious rule. Whoever I eventually like, they have to be not afraid of sunlight."

I smirk. "All right, so what else?"

"Um...no nerds, sorry Ellen." Aw the more I think about it, they would look cute together.

Ellen tries to stop herself from blushing and crosses her arms again. "Well, I didn't want to go out with you anyway!" Well then. We continue to try to guess random things for a while, only to find out nothing. At least we stopped Ellen from being sad.

Later that night when Ellen and Virginia are asleep I finally tell Grim everything that happened to me yesterday. "So what do you think happened during the dance? Was it just me or something else?"

"_I have no idea Iris, it could of been a spirit or something playing a trick on you, but who knows? Or...it could of been your sister!_" I hit Grim hard.

"Don't joke about something like that! She has been dead for years!"

"_Yeah and? Oh I keep forgetting you are clueless. You know its pretty common for dead people to wander as spirits right? Especially ones that die horrible deaths, which hers was._"

"Wait really? Wouldn't someone notice that or something?"

"_Eh it depends. Not a lot of people in the magic community can actually sense let alone see spirits. I mean there are obviously spells to see them and such, but they tend to only work on very weak spirits, or spirits that want to be seen._"

"What about Mediums, don't they exist? They naturally are able to see spirits without much trouble right?"

"_Yup, but they are pretty rare, like extremely rare. The best way to see a spirit would be to master white magic, but like I said even then...it can be hard, and dangerous as well. Plus, there are a lot of bad omens about spirits so wizards and such try not to mess with them._" Darn.

Grim continues. "_Oh the more I think about it you could of seen whoever might of been messing with you yesterday by using Spirit Sight, but like I said it would of ended horribly for you. I mean like really horrible for you._"

I didn't even think of that though... "I wouldn't do that Grim even if I knew I could." But if I did Professor Grabiner would kill me, that's if the spirits didn't first. I yawn. "Ugh alright time for bed, I really need some sleep."

"_Really? You are going to sleep now? I have yet to make fun of you for speaking to Mr. Drama Queen or tease you about Grabby._" After that I am really going to sleep now. I curl up under the covers and close my eyes waiting for Grim to hit me or something, but it seems like they given up. I sigh in relief and fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19: Damien's Answer

On Monday morning when I am just about to head off for class I see a folded note on the ground before the door. Huh whats this? I pick the note up and see my name written across it. Wait isn't this Professor Grabiner's handwriting? I open the note up. Yup, it is seems he wants me to meet him after class.

Why didn't he just come and...oh, right. Last time that didn't go so well, heh. I mean I kinda shut the door in his face. Anyway...it doesn't seem like I am in trouble for anything considering the way it was written, so that's good. Still, I should probably not delay in meeting him, otherwise I will be in trouble.

"_Hey, wait don't go yet!_" Grim? The next thing I hear is a loud crash. I turn around and see Grim standing over the pile of stuff I received a few days ago. Wow, I kinda forgot about that stuff. "_Take at least one of these objects with you and stop letting them clutter your dresser._"

"Yeah, sorry...kinda forgot about them." I walk over and look at the different items. Well the necklace seems pretty nice it has all these pretty gemstones in it, I bet they are magical in some sort of way. I pick it up and put it on. "There happy?"

"_No, take the wand as well while your at it, probably way better then the one you are currently using._" Grim has a point. I pick up the wand as well. Its seems like a pretty normal black wooden wand at first glance, but then I notice the small intricate carvings on it, I wonder what they mean, eh probably nothing important.

"Alright then now are you happy?"

"_Ecstatic, but don't you think you are forgetting something else?_" Am I? I don't think so... "_Me, take me with you. I tired of being stuck in this boring room with nothing to do. I am pretty sure I've been cooped up long enough._"

Oh, well I suppose so. "Okay Grim lets go." I grab Grim who squirms in my arms for a few moments, but finally settles after I head out the door. To Green Magic class we go, and then afterward to meet Professor Grabiner.

Nothing much happen during class so by the time it ended I was actually pretty happy. After class I go to find Professor Grabiner, which doesn't take me long considering my luck. "Hello Sir!" I say cheerfully when I find him in the Treasury Room.

"Miss Araceli. As treasurer, you are responsible for managing the freshman class tribute." Class tribute? What is that?

"Tribute?" Why must I always be so clueless?

"The payments American wizards make to the tribal councils for the use of their lands." Uh, that is cool I suppose.

"Okay." I am still pretty clueless after that explanation. Like what exactly am I suppose to do? He chuckles at me making really wish I knew more about this type of stuff. Maybe I really should start reading up on this.

"_I doubt you would understand even if you did read up on it._" Thank you Grim for that comment.

"Petunia in her wisdom does not consider it necessary for the first year students to cover magical history." That is pretty odd, like history seems like a very important thing to learn first if you are a Wildseed. We practically have no knowledge of anything magical.

"_Oh isn't that true._" Shut up Grim. I should of teleported you back to my dorm room.

I wonder why that she decided against letting first years having that class? Wait...I smirk. "She probably enjoys tormenting you by surrounding you with ignorance."

"_Nice one._"

He chuckles again before speaking. "Well, there's no shortage of that, is there, Miss Araceli?" Hey! I was just trying to make a joke and he goes and says that! No...he probably meant other students right? Hahaha... Before I can even think of something to say back to him, he starts talking again.

"Now, for the Thanksgiving tribute. The funds come through two sources ticket sales from the fall play, and candle sales at the shopping center where the school rent a kiosk." Oh so its just normal fundraiser event stuff. He goes on. "The purpose is to obtain money from the outsiders, the non magical, willingly."

"Candles?" That sounds boring. Plus do people really spent a good amount of money on candles?

"Colored and scented to provide 'festive cheer.'" I try to prevent myself from laughing. Hearing those type of words out of his mouth is quite hilarious. "Each class produces their own design. How well it sells depends on your skills." Oh...well that doesn't sound very hard. He smirks. "Try not to embarrass yourself."

I try to think of something to say back, but come up with nothing. "I won't...sir." After that conversation I think about what type of candles should be made. "I think we should have red pillar candles that are cinnamon scented." Yeah that sounds good, cinnamon smells really nice and red is a festive color too.

"Very well." He writes it down. "The candles will be produced over the next three weeks and sold on the twenty-third. You will likely be expected to perform a sales shift that day." Wait I have to sell them, great... "Unless you manage to get yourself into detention." Haha, very funny sir.

"Don't worry I won't sir." Grim laughs inside my head, darn you Grim I am definitely not bringing you along next time. After that I leave having nothing more to say to him. Heh, I think we are definitely getting closer.

"_Yup before we know it you will both be married._" I hit Grim hard. "_Oh come on its just a joke!_"

On Friday afternoon I run into Damien. "Hello Iris. Did you enjoy your dinner?" I was not expecting to run into him again so soon.

"I suppose it was alright." What is he here for?

"Really?" Well...

"If you enjoy bland chili." Or bland anything for that matter.

"I thought so." Where is this going? "There are many secrets here you probably haven't found yet, such as the best place to get a good meal. Would you like to come to dinner with me tomorrow, off campus?"

Oh, dang uh. "At the mall food court?"

He chuckles. "Near the mall, but not quite part of it. It's called the Glen, and its magic only." Well then. "The professors go there when they're too tired to travel, and visiting parents who want to take their student children somewhere nice."

Wait... "I thought parents weren't allowed to visit?"

"Non magical parents aren't suppose to visit. So would you like to go?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Let that be a no otherwise Grim is gonna make fun of me for weeks!

"Does everything that happen between a guy and a girl have to be about dating?"

"Well no, good point I guess."

"I enjoy your company, that's all, I want to show you the Glen, I think you'll like it."

Wait a second. "What you said before, about not being able to trust anyone, is that still true? Cause if it is, I will say no. If otherwise, will we really be friends this time?"

"I...what do you want me to say?" Isn't it obvious Damien?

"For you to treat me like you would treat an actual friend, like telling me how you feel about things, or at least tell me when something is wrong, oh and not brush me off like you did before?"

"Right. I can do that, I think." You think? Ugh, why is having conversations with him so difficult?

"I can't promise to answer all your questions."

I sigh. "Can you at least tell me when you're not telling me things?"

He smirks. "Maybe." That will be annoying. "So...you'll come right?"

Well its kinda hard for me to say no now after going through all of this. "Sure, of course." I hope I don't regret this choice.

He smiles happily. "Great! I'll meet you tomorrow at the mall." After saying this he turns and walks away. I have a feeling this friendship of ours will be very complicated, oh well, nothing I can do now. I mean who knows maybe things will turn out for the better? Still can't wait to tell Grim about this...ugh.


	20. Chapter 20: Ellen's Letter

During the entire rest of the day Grim snickers at me constantly. Oh Grim for now you can laugh as much as you want, but in the future I am sure to find a way to block you out in my mind for good. I should be going insane by now considering the things Grim says to me. This all would be so much easier to deal with if I had someone to talk about Grim with, or at least someone else Grim could torment, oh well, nothing I can do about it, for now.

The next morning I get up super early in the morning and go through the usual routine of delivering the mail and allowances. When I finally arrive at my dorm room I hand Ellen a letter.

She looks a bit surprised and anxious to receive one. "Oh...its from my family." That's right she doesn't get along with her family well does she? She carefully unseals the envelope and somehow manages to not tear the envelope too much when opening it. Wow I can never do that.

She then unfolds the letter and begins to read, towards the end of reading her eyes are filled with pain and shock. She rereads the letter again before she drops it on the ground. "...What..?" I barely hear her say. Oh no...what happen? She falls back onto her bed and sighs.

"What is it?" Virginia says from across the room.

Ellen slowly gets back up staring at us both with a sad smile. "It's nothing, just a change of plans. Apparently I'm not going home for Thanksgiving." Aw oh no, that must suck.

"What?" I manage to finally say.

"Because..its a long way, for such a short break...so it's better for me to stay here..." Oh, no that's not right! I wanna scream. Just cause its a long way doesn't mean they shouldn't even try to come. That is so horrible!

"_Wow what a bunch of jerks._" Seems Grim agrees with my thoughts.

"Is that what you want?" Virginia asks.

"That doesn't matter. Really it doesn't I-It's not my decision. I can't go home on my own." Yes it does matter, it always matters! "They don't want me there." Aw.

Virginia smiles. "Well, we want you here! Don't we Iris?"

I smile as well. "Of course! I couldn't imagine you not being here Ellen."

Virginia gets up. "Come on! We should all do something together today." Yeah we should! Oh wait Damien...ah screw it, Ellen is way more important. I am sure he will understand.

"_Yes screw Mr. Drama Queen!_" Darn it Grim.

"Alright! Lets hang out today."

Ellen blushes. "You don't have to do that. I'm fine, really."

"You're fine about not going home? What, do you hate your parents or something?" Virginia! Why would you say that?

"...Virginia..." I say angrily as I glare daggers at her.

Ellen doesn't get upset. "I don't hate them. They just- don't want me." But we sure as hell do want you. "Mama's probably glad to be rid of me." She shouldn't be!

"What about your dad?" Virginia ask.

"He's not around. I lived with my mama and Justin, my stepfather." Dang.

"Your father left you?" I ask.

"That- not exactly. Mama was... She left him, with us, because...Jenny's my half sister. Justin is her dad." Oh... "My father...was angry? I don't remember a lot of what happen. Then we moved and eventually he stopped writing." She looks away. "Mama says I look like him."

"I'm sure they want to have you home. It's just you know far away. You're going home for Christmas right?"

"As far as I know." Hopefully that won't change for her.

I look toward Virginia. "Is it okay for people to stay here over holidays?" I been wondering that for a long time, cause I am definitely not going anywhere for the holidays. I have yet received a single letter from Eva, not that it would matter much anyway. She wouldn't be there much.

"Yeah there's always someone staying. Some people don't want to have to go back to being non-magical. Hey! If you want, you could come to our house for the break." Virginia says to Ellen.

"Really?"

Virginia laughs. "Sure! We're used to having people stay over. I mean I have to ask, but I'm sure it'll be all right. Unless you don't want to because of you know, my brother."

Ellen smiles. "Oh..I'd rather be there than be here all alone."

"Okay! I'll write Mom and Dad. Now, lets go do something! Let's go outside, I want some fresh air."

"Okay." Me and Ellen both say. We get up and go outside. We walk for a while down one of the forest paths, but eventually we start to run. When it starts to turn into a chase, I somehow still manage to be the fastest one!

I laugh. "I win!" Virginia chases after me. "You can't catch me! Best to give up now." This is fun I haven't done something like this in a long time.

"No fair!" She screams. How is this not fair? I am not even using magic. Ellen laughs at us both as she sits under a nearby tree. Aw nice to see her happy.

After a while we tire ourselves out and start to walk back to our dorm room. Virginia still acting like its a race walks straight pass me and Ellen. Darn it Virginia not everything is a competition. I look over at Ellen, should I tell her? Yeah might as well. "Hey, don't tell Virginia, but I am staying here for break."

"Huh? Why? Your aunt isn't gonna come for you?"

I shake my head. "Nope, and I don't care really. She probably has better things to do anyway." Not like she is even there half the times when I was around. She always made up for it, but still...

"Oh...why don't you want to spend the break with Virginia and me?" She looks sad again, darn it.

"Well...I just wouldn't feel right. I am more then likely gonna be stuck here every break, so I should get used to it."

She pouts while crossing her arms. "You don't have to get use to it now." Darn it Ellen.

I sigh. Why must she make things difficult? "Do you really want me to come?"

"Of course! What would make you think otherwise, I am sure Virginia wouldn't mind either."

"Ah, screw it alright, I'll ask Virginia once we get back to the dorm."

"Good." She smiles.

When we arrive back I bring it up to Virginia and everything goes well. Later that night when I am laying down I sigh. Well my break is definitely going to be interesting now, probably way more interesting then it has ever been before. That sounds actually pretty nice...


	21. Chapter 21: Something Finally Breaks

While I am reading a book I hear a knock at the door. ...Darn right when the book was getting good...I wonder if they will just go away? I mean its not Virginia or Ellen so, its probably no one important right? The knocks get louder, oh alright! I mark the page I was on and get up to answer the door.

When I open it I find Damien and oddly enough he doesn't look pissed off at all, actually he looks just upset? "Damien hey..." Well if he's not here to yell at me for not showing up yesterday, then why is he here?

"Hello Iris. I'm so sorry I missed out on dinner yesterday." Huh? Well I guess I wasn't the only one who had other things to do, good. I rather not see him angry anytime soon.

He looks away from me. "T-there was...an accident, I...had to wait for a healer. Everything's fine now, but with all the confusion I forgot to send you a message." Oh...wait, did Twila fight him or something, I kinda curious now...

"I am very sorry if I worried you." Why would he worry me? Even if I did go yesterday and he didn't show up I would just be upset, nothing else really. We aren't exactly friends yet, shesh.

Now the question is, should I tell him that I couldn't make it either yesterday or not? Its not like he would be angry considering the fact he couldn't make it either, yeah I should say something. "I actually couldn't make it either...my roommate had a personal situation. I wanted to stay with her for moral support." And I am very glad I did, cause if I didn't I would hate myself right now.

"Is she alright now?" Even though he is asking this he doesn't seem in the slightest concerned, which upsets me a little.

"Yeah she'll be fine." Hopefully. "I guess it was just an unlucky day for everyone, huh?"

He smirks. "I would much rather have shared a meal than shared bad luck." With that comment I can't help but think he is trying to flirt with me. I really hope not.

"...Yeah that would of been better." I can hear Grim snickering in my mind after I say that. Darn it Grim what are you doing? Are you hovering near the door?

"_Huh can't hear you over all of the flirting going on outside._" I want to hit Grim, hard. I try to refrain myself from looking angry.

He doesn't notice, good. "Should we try it again this weekend?"

Grim's laughter is louder now, must resist punching the annoying book. "S-sure I have nothing planned."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." He walks away.

And I run into the room, shut the door behind me. "Grim mind showing yourself?" All I hear is laughter that I cannot place. "Let me guess you aren't gonna show yourself until I calm down?" No reply comes.

Oh screw it. I think I am just gonna go back to reading and hope Grim stops being a dick. Yeah that sounds good. Wasting my energy to attack that book does nothing good for me anyway.

The next day when I am walking down the hall I see flyers all over the place. Huh, what's this about? I walk up to one. Seems there is gonna be some special assembly for all freshman on Thursday, meaning no classes. I wonder what the assembly is about. Oh well off to class I go.

After class I hear someone running my way I turn to see Minnie. "There you are! Is everything on course for the fundraiser?" Huh? What is she talking about?

Wait, oh I remember the candle thing. Haha, I that kinda forgot about it, ops. "Yeah as far as I know."

"Great. Here's the papers on the booth location and schedules. Do you mind which time you work?" I forgot about that part too. ...I have to work. This will be interesting considering I never worked before.

"Not really..." Why should I? I am just selling candles, or is there something else I am forgetting? No that's all...I'm sure.

"Only...I'm suppose to be somewhere else after the last shift and I know it might run over so..." She wants me to cover for her doesn't she? "...Can I ask you something" Yeah, I think I am right.

"When two people are going out, is it normal for them to spend all their time together and not with anyone else?" I was wrong and I definitely was not expecting her to ask this type of question.

Why is she asking me this? I never been in a relationship before, only read about them...and maybe played a few games about them, but still... "If they want to, then why not? It sounds pretty normal especially if the two people really like each other and just started dating."

She looks conflicted. "Well thanks for your help. I'll talk to you later." She walks away. Huh that was weird.

On Thursday morning all of the freshman are gathered together in the gym. "Good morning my bright young things." Professor Potsdam say full of glee and life. I swear she is always so happy, how? "Today is a special occasion for all of you. You're going to get to practice what you've learned and try out some spells on each other, without the pressure of a test or grades.

She continues on still full of cheerfulness. "This is an important lesson because in the future exams you may come up against other spell casters. You need to know how to use magic in combat, and how to avoid magic being used on you." Great except I still can't use Red Magic. So all I can do is try to defend myself. "Can everyone please pair up in twos."

Everyone looks around trying to find their friends. There is a lot of running around going on, but everyone finds a partner to pair up with including me and my friends. Virginia with Ellen and I with Donald. This will be fun.

Professor Potsdam speaks up again. "Please pay attention before we begin. I want you to take turns casting spells at each other and blocking them. This is not a battle, and you're not trying to defeat each other. Think of it like a game of catch." In that perspective I can only catch, not throw, this sucks.

She goes on and on, but at the end of her speech something catches my attention. "Also, please don't interfere with any other pairs. That includes casting spells that tend to be messy. No fireballs or ice storms, please! Target only your partner." Wait...people can cast such high leveled spells?! If that the case, I need to learn more magic.

"I will be on hand to deal with any injuries and accidents. If your hurt yourself, please call for help. I'll be right there." People might get hurt? Oh no...maybe I should sit out, just in case. Though I doubt she would let me. I look over at Donald. He wouldn't hurt me on purpose, but still...accidents do happen.

He smiles at me. "Ladies first!" I can't do anything, oh no. Maybe there are other spells I can use?

"Uh...I am not sure what to cast... I've never done this before." And I can't even try to attack you.

"You can do a Push spell, right?" I am screwed.

"No...I can't." Can I do the walk of shame out of here?

He looks shocked, I wanna run away. "Wait really?"

"I...there...is a problem with my magic, but I guess I could try to use Red Magic again to see if anything has changed?" It may end up backfiring though...no...it shouldn't. That was a one time thing.

"Yeah you never know, and don't worry if you can't still." I won't worry, I will probably die on the inside a little bit though.

I ready myself and try to cast a Push spell and nothing happens. Ha...why did I even try? A second later I feel something come over me. Oh no am I gonna faint again? Please no. A strong force goes by me and I feel incredibly sick. No, no, no why? My chest feels tight and I can't breathe. Oh goodness this is actually worse then last time. I feel like something is breaking, ow. It cracks and I fall over as my vision fades to darkness.


	22. Chapter 22: Arrival

I couldn't tell how long it was before I open my eyes, but what I saw was quite...strange. Everything looked blurry and not the type of hazy blurriness, but the type where things looked clear until you started to move.

Everything was shifting constantly to the point where I could barely stand...stand? Am I still standing? I feel so nausea, but at least my chest stopped hurting. I hadn't felt pain like that since I was little and sickly. And those were times I rather not remember.

The feeling of helplessness and constantly having to be excused from everything to the point where others thought I was lying about how I felt most of the time. Its no wonder I like to keep things to myself the more I think about it.

No this isn't the time for this, where am I? Perhaps if I just stay still long enough my vision will become clear again. I tried it out, it didn't work to admit I felt even more sick. Ugh, what wrong with me? Am I getting sickly again? I really hope not.

There is something there I think. Yeah I hear something approaching me. Its footsteps are very soft. Maybe I should speak? Can I even? Worth a shot. "Hello?" I barely manage to say, my throat is burning.

"Why are you here again, will you please stop?" Eh what its the same being from last time I think. Though they sound a lot colder, why? I didn't mean to come here where ever this is.

"I wish I could, my body hurts." I'm whimpering, great. I feel like crying.

"No wonder you keep cracking the seal, stop what ever you are doing." Huh? Then again this happened the first time I used Red Magic, or attempted to use it. Mmmm, but then why didn't I come here again when I tried to use it a second time?

"I only tried to cast a simple spell!" I cry out. I am tired of this, I did nothing wrong.

"Well stop trying, you aren't fully here yet! Just wait okay? I can't guide you to safety if you keep doing this." Guide me? What? I am not safe here? Then why do I keep coming here? Ugh... My head hurts now.

"Alright, I'll try to stop, but if I do end up here again, please explain to me whats going on, I am lost." This is the most strangest dream I've ever had, which is saying something. Wait huh? Didn't I use to have dreams like this a lot when I wa- ouch my head. Its pounding hard, why does it hurt so much?

Their response is quick. "Fine, wake up."

No, not yet! "Wait I want to know something first."

"No, wake up."

And I did just that. I jolted up from the bed I was in pain. Ouch, my head and not only that everything seems to be spinning too. "About time you woke up, now make these idiots leave." Huh is that Twila's voice? Where am I? Probably the infirmary again...but if so why is she here?

"Twila? Is that you I can't see straight."

"That's not surprising apparently you fell pretty hard. Now seriously make them leave." Them? Oh wait I do here more talking in the distance.

"How could this have happened again!" Ah, my ears, how did I not hear his yelling before? Why must Professor Grabiner always be so loud when he's angry? Shesh.

"Oh calm down Hieronymous your hurting the poor girl's ears." Oh of course Professor Potsdam here too. Still sounding oddly cheerful.

I think my sight is finally adjusting, ow the room is bright my eyes are stinging. "Yes please be a bit more quiet. I also have quite the headache." Or migraine at this point my head rings when I move it. Oh I hate this so much.

"Sorry." He says looking pretty concerned at me.

"Ah its fine!" I blurt out. Huh I just realized my throat doesn't hurt anymore, nor does my chest, or anything other then my head for that matter. Good. I am tired of feeling horrid.

"If it was fine you wouldn't have to ask me to be more quiet in the first place." Does he really want to start a fight on this or something? Shesh why must he be difficult?

"Anyway both of you leave, she's fine." Why thanks Twila I didn't know you knew how I feel right now. Goodness why is she even, oh... She is covered in bandages what happen to her?

"Twila are you okay?" Did Damien do this to her?

She laughed. "Of course I am, just in a little bit pain is all, but someone here wanted me to stay here just in case." She shoots a glare at Professor Potsdam who seems immune to her bad attitude and responses by smiling at her. Why does her smile scare me?

"I see...so you fought Damien?" If so no wonder she got beat up, he may seem pretty chill, but I am sure he can kick someones ass if needed be.

"Yeah, thought I could take him if he didn't use magic, seems not. Dick knows how to fight pretty well, oh well there is always next time." Wow, wait what? Why would she want to try again? Twila I know you hate loosing, but this is crazy.

Professor Grabiner raises his voice again. "Excuse me if you pull something like that again, you will not be getting healed next time."

She smirks. "Excuse me, but you aren't the healer here now are you?" This isn't good, I have a feeling if this continues it won't stop anytime soon.

"Uh so...can I go or do I have to stay here too?" Was this the only thing I could come up with saying? Darn it, I need to get better at changing topics.

"If I could make the decision on this I wouldn't let you leave till we got to the root of the problem, but the Headmistress." He tries his best to not glare at her. "Says there isn't much we can do about it."

"Why not?" There must be some type of spell that can figure out whats going on especially considering I myself want to know what they hell is happening to me. The mysterious being in my dream is no help. Should I say something about that? Ah, rather not, it could just be a weird dream right?

Twila sighs. "Yeah seriously I have a similar problem too right? I mean if I start falling out in the future you can bet I am going to go off, so best to fix this now." Well at least she wants answers too.

"Eva would need a say in this and I haven't been able to get a hold of her." Eh really? Huh I guess she would considering she is my guardian, but then again she isn't Twila's. I guess cause she is the only adult in our family with magic she is kinda the guardian of us both? Weird.

But if we wait on Eva we may never figure out whats wrong. She's constantly working, I barely got to see her myself when I lived with her. "Is there anyway for you to contact her immediately?" There must be some sort of spell right?

She ponders for a moment. "Well yes, but it would be quite rude to use that spell." What? Is she serious?

Professor Grabiner is pretty pissed off at this point. "Really? In this situation the only thing holding you back from getting in immediate contact with her is politeness?"

"Good point, I'll summon her now then." Wait summon? She is just gonna bring her here?! "Ah its best for you to close your eyes dearies."

I close my eyes quickly not wanting to question why otherwise. After a few moments I hear something happening, but refuse to open my eyes to see what exactly.

"Of all the times to be summoned it had to be now Petunia? Oh hey there grumpy nice to see again too." Huh? I open my eyes, oh my goodness Eva's actually here. Twila opens her eyes a few moments later looking like she wants to bolt from the room. Oh...yeah she actually scared of Eva, I never understood why though.

Eva is already making her way around the room. She walks over to Professor Grabiner and messes with his hair. What is she doing?! She laughs. "Hair as fluffy as ever, grumpy. How have you been?"

He quickly pulls her hand away from him. "I was well until now." He speaks bitterly.

She turns away from him and looks at me and Twila. "Oh my never expected to see you too in the same room again. So why am I here?"


	23. Chapter 23: Something Is Fixed

"Oh yeah that would be a bit of a problem, huh?" Is all Eva could say after taking forever to explaining all the things that has happened over the past few months. Most of the things, of course were related to me, which kinda made me wanna hide under a rock.

All I wanted was to do was not cause trouble anymore. Oh, I greatly hope today after no more of these problems will exist. If otherwise, well I am gonna have quite the school year. If I survive it.

Still...even though I knew Eva wasn't going to be super shocked or anything its still unnerving. I swear the world could very well end soon and she still wouldn't seem the slightest bit surprised by it. Nope, she would continue on smiling and being well her. And her being her did kinda scare me once in a while. Now I can sorta see why Twila doesn't like Eva. Only sorta though.

Man what type of stuff did Eva go through to appear this...nonchalant? Many, many things. Too many things for me to imagine actually. That on the other hand, is very scary.

How long has she been alive? I...shouldn't let my thoughts wonder on to that. There are some things better not to wonder about, this is one of them.

Eva is thinking to herself, or so I think she is considering she has finally stop pacing around the room. She was driving Twila and Professor Grabiner mad by doing that.

And the fact she was constantly getting off topic about things. Yeah the more I think about it no wonder it took so long to explain things to her, I guess I blanked out after a while and forgot about most the stuff she got off topic about. Good job mind even with a migraine I can still manage to block out some things.

"So...can I just try something? I think I know whats wrong." That was unexpected. I should be used to that.

So is the she speaking to me and Twila about this or the professors? She stares at me and Twila, darn. I guess that means us.

Wait...how can she already think she knows a solution to this? I mean I cannot imagine this being something as easy as casting a spell and then us being perfectly fine afterwards, no...

I stare at Professor Potsdam and she seems perfectly okay with this, oh no. Well maybe this situation can be easily fixed?

Oh screw it. I nod yes at Evangeline. I better not regret this.

"This will hurt won't it?" Twila says not looking the slightest bit okay with any of this. That is scary, why is she freaking out about this? And I am regretting my decision, dang.

Eva laughs. I don't like this. "No, silly it will be fine. Now both of you stand up!" I don't want to.

And yet I do stand up. Twila on the other hand is still sitting down firmly with her eyes staring at me furious.

"_Why are you standing up? You actually trust her? What if she fucks up? Then what?_" Ouch, her voice screaming in my head doesn't help my migraine in the slightest way. I need to learn to block people out of my head. Why haven't I learn how to yet? Ugh.

"_Look its better to try to fix this then to not do anything at all okay? I am going through this, if you don't then that is fine alright?_" Twila is not happy. I don't care right now.

If this works I will be able to use Red Magic, if not, oh well.

Evangeline noticing Twila is not going through with this in any way possible, turns to me smiling brightly. "Alright, try to stay as still as possible."

Okay then. I stand still or try to. I never thought standing still was a hard thing to do till now.

I hear her say some strange words and feel something come over me. Wow, I feel dizzy, that isn't good is it? Something is definitely happening to me, I feel like something is slithering in me, and oh. The feeling is gone. What just happen? My dizziness fades as well.

I think...I feel better? Something opened yet...only a crack. A very, very, small crack. I'm upset, but why?

"Now try to cast a spell." Huh? Oh yeah. That was strange.

I ready myself. Okay, if this thing worked, I will be fine now, if not well maybe I can enter that weird dream again. Perhaps even get some answers? Yeah...if this does work I won't have that dream again will I? Wait why would I want that dream again? Its just a dream. Nothing more to it then that.

I cast a Warm spell on myself seeing that it is a little chilly in here. And...it works. I am warm and not very warm, just warm. No dizziness comes nor does my migraine get worse, to admit, I think my migraine is going away. Yeah...it is.

"It worked." My words are a whisper and I don't know why. I am still upset aren't I? Yeah I think I am.

No one can tell that I am upset, as result they all are shocked, but happy for me being fine. I wish I could be happy too. How am I not? I should be. Really should be. I don't have to cause any worry anymore. This is what I wanted.

"Wait...you are actually fine?" I nod my head cause its all I can do in this moment. Twila jumps up ecstatic. "Do me now!"

Eva chuckles and cast what ever spell she did before again. Twila doesn't look upset at all. Am I just being weird? More then likely. "So...if I am okay. Bye, bye!" Twila winks and then disappears.

That does manage to get a giggle from me. Wow, I knew Twila wanted to get out of here, but did she really have to Teleport away?

"Well she was eager to leave." Eva still smiling says. "So mind if I leave now?" No wait...

"Eva what did you do?" How did she know exactly what spell to cast? And not only that, what happen to me?

"Oh, don't worry sweetie. So...can I leave was kinda in the middle of a important meeting...really need to get back."

"Oh yes sorry about that Eva." Professor Potsdam says.

"No need to be sorry, anyway bye!" She waves goodbye and disappears. Well at least that is over...

I don't want to be here any longer. "So can I leave as well?" Please let that be a yes I would very much like to go back to my dorm and sleep for the rest of the afternoon or something, anything, but being here. Why am I still upset? Go away feeling.

"Yes dearie seeing everything is well now." I try my best to not burst out the room. Kinda fail, but oh well. No one stops me so that's good.

Waking up the next morning was not pleasant in the slightest. One being I had class, why did I still have class today after yesterday's events? Shesh. The second reason was Virginia. She was literally shaking me awake this morning, which was quite the horrid experience and why? That's reason three, my migraine came back and it was of course, ten times worse then yesterday's migraine. Ouch.

I push Virginia away from me as hard as I can, which is actually pretty hard, so she flies backwards onto the floor. Oops. Wait no not oops, she woke me up in the worst way possible. Where is Ellen? Probably far away from here. "Virginia never, ever do that again otherwise I will steal all of your candy and eat every last bit of it."

It was a harsh threat, or at least to her it was. She looked as though I threaten to kill a child. I suppose in a way candy or sweets in general was treated like such by her.

"But you don't even like candy!" She did have a point, sorta. I loved candy or sweets, I was just very picky about what types I liked. Anything super sugary or artificial was disgusting to me. So icing was horrid to me, same goes for sweet tarts and anything like it. I did love all types of sour candy though.

Oh and then there was chocolate. I liked dark chocolate anything else was icky and sadly, all her chocolate candies were either white or regular, ew. Okay time to rethink my threat.

"Then I will have to burn all of it instead." Which I could actually do! Oh yes having Red Magic at my disposal was gonna be handy. In these types of ways at least, I rather not use it to attack anyone or anything. I couldn't bring myself to do that.

Virginia smirked at me. "You can't use Red Magic Iris." Oh I was about to prove her wrong.

I used a Push spell and pushed her back a little more. "Oh yes I can."

Her eyes widen. "So that's what happen yesterday! You have to tell me everything!" And I am sure that's why she woke me up like that in the first place. For me to tell her what the heck happened. I wanna crawl back in bed.

But that isn't happening, plus if I don't tell her now, she will get it out of me in some way later. "Fine I will tell you everything, but on the way to the cafeteria." I don't want it to get too late and then have to rush off to class if telling her everything takes too long.

So she hops up and starts getting ready to leave. I get ready as well grabbing my books and other things I might need. That when I notice Grim hasn't said anything to me after I arrived yesterday. Actually...where is Grim?


	24. Chapter 24: Waiting

"_...Grim?_" No answer comes, where could they possibly be? I dart my eyes around the room trying to find any trace of them. I see nothing out of sorts, everything looks normal, except for the fact Grim might be gone. Darn it, what did I do?

Calm down, no need to start freaking out before even searching the room. Wait... "Virginia you go on ahead I...lost something." Something, I wish it was just something. Grim is far more then that even if I do treat them otherwise. Its only cause they drive me insane with all the snark remarks and now, they are driving me insane just by not being here.

Virginia looks upset with me when she leaves, but I don't care at the moment. I can tell her all about yesterday later, right now I need to find Grim, or at least some trace of Grim. They would never leave without leaving something behind as a message right?

No this isn't the time to think, I just need to focus on searching. I look through all my piles of books and paper on my desk and find nothing. I then look through everything else, nothing, ugh! When I sit down on my bed after searching my side of the room I see a tiny note right near my pillow. How did I miss that?

'_Will be back later.'_ ...Are you serious? I feel like screaming into a pillow and I do. Ugh, stupid, stupid book got me all worried for nothing! I am going to tear them to shreds! Still why did Grim leave a note? Grim could have woken me up seeing they tend to not care about my sleeping schedule, plus how exactly did they leave a note? Did it tear a page from its book? I guess so? Also...this note doesn't say when Grim will be back either...

I shake my head. Nope, no time thinking about this class is about to start. Oh no...I didn't even get to eat anything! I am going to suffer with an empty stomach till lunch time rolls around. That's if I don't pass out first. Like all the times before when I was younger. Skipping a single meal was a horrible experience for me. I shake my head again, can't think about that then I will get sick.

I drag myself to White Magic class. And...I learn nothing at all. My mind is all over the place and as result I can't concentrate long enough to manage to cast a spell. Darn it why is White Magic all about being calm and collect? It makes learning spells a lot harder when you aren't well. Wow this sucks.

* * *

Later in the afternoon when I finally return to my dorm room I open the door to see both Ellen and Virginia. Wow, this is rare Ellen and Virginia are always off doing things...oh wait. I know why they are here, ugh. "Nice to see an audience waiting for me." Well at least I won't have to explain things twice.

Virginia laughs and then smirks at me. "Well what else would you expect? You're the one who keeps dropping like a fly freaking everyone out." I wonder if she would believe me if I told her this was a usual thing for me when I was younger?

"Good point, well I guess I will start explaining." Like usual, cause I am the only one who has interesting things happening to them. I try my best to explain everything fully to them in the clearest way possible not wanting to repeat anything. By the time I stop talking they both look at me oddly. Did I say something wrong?

When I am about to say something Ellen speaks. "Your aunt...she is on the Magic Council?" Huh, did I never explain that before? Oops.

"So..what about it?" They are both acting like that such a crazy thing.

Virginia looks like she is about to shake me again. "I can't believe this! How could you keep something like this from us?"

"Why are you guys acting like this? So what if she is a council member?" Eva rarely talked about her job and when she did she was always angry about something or someone. I assumed she sorta hated it.

Ellen is upset. "How can you say that! Do you know how powerful they are?" Obviously not!

"Uh...are they?" I feel incredibly stupid. Thank you Eva for never telling me things.

"She never told you anything? And you never asked about it?" I shake my head regretfully. She always got off topic with things so I kinda stop asking her stuff. She drove me insane with that.

The next thing I know I am taught everything about the Magic Council against my will. It all seems very...strange? Things sorta blended together after a while so my head was spinning my the time she was done talking.

Virginia looks as lost as I am. I guess even she didn't know much about the council. "Ellen goodness how do you know all this stuff they never taught this!" Probably the same way she knows about a lot of other stuff. She questions everything and reads everything. No exceptions.

Ellen pouts. "I am aware, for the oddest of reasons they don't feel the need to explain any of this till next year." That must of made her very upset.

"So...what I got from this is that my aunt, along with a bunch of other very powerful people get together and decide laws and other important stuff?" Yeah I think that's the gist of it. Heh, my poor brain. I usually don't mind lectures, as long as I have time to let stuff sink in. Once Ellen got started speaking she wouldn't stop.

"Yes...you can put it that way." She is definitely irritated by what I said, but I don't care at least I was right. After that everything calms down and we start talking about other things happening around the school, which isn't much surprisingly. Though every once in a while I think about Grim.

When night finally arrives I wait up a little longer then I usually do in hopes Grim is about to magically appear, but after 30 minutes go by I decide to go to sleep.

Darn it seems I will just have to wait and hope Grim comes back soon...


	25. Chapter 25: The Glen

The next morning I wake up groggy and grumpy. Ugh, I wish I could of slept for just a few more moments, oh well. I should get up now otherwise I will never want to leave this bed. That is when I see the sunlight is pouring through the window...oh no.

I slept in pretty late didn't I?

I look around the room and see even Virginia is gone. Well that answers my question. Oh no...that means the cafeteria is packed by now, meaning no good food left for me. Seems I will have to settle for cereal today, great. All of this because I wanted to stay up a little later then usual to wait for Grim...

...Who is still not back yet. I sigh. Grim even when you are not here you still mess with me. I should just forget about Grim until they come back, cause nothing else good will come from worrying about them.

Asides I have other things to worry about, like...

Damien...that's right I have to hang out with him today. Yeah that's definitely worrisome in more ways then one. A good example will be what will happen to me if Twila finds out.

I shake my head. No this is not the time to think of that either, I need food fast. My grumbling stomach agrees. I quickly get dress and make way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Later in the day I drag myself off to the mall where I am suppose to meet Damien. Alright I can do this, maybe this outing will go well and perhaps I will make a new friend?

Yeah, no. As nice as that sounds to find out he is a good caring person and all the rumors relating to him are wrong, its not gonna happen.

The terrible feeling I get around him at times tells me that, the one that screams 'Get away from him while you still can!' At me. Which also really sucks cause it makes me worry far more then I usually do.

Anyway...I've been here for a good few minutes and I just realized I have no way of finding him. Like he is a demon with wings and blue skin, so he is obviously gonna be wearing some sort of disguise right? Or a glamour? That's what its called, I think.

Well good thing is that at least he can't get angry at me if I can't find him. Still, we really should of talked this out more.

I get bored after waiting for a while so I end up wandering around. Good thing I did do that cause I actually manage to find him.

...Why does he look the same? I look around me and people walk pass him as if his blue skin and wings are nothing out of the ordinary. Huh, I guess whatever spell he is using doesn't work on me.

He walks up to me smiling brightly. "Hello Iris, are you ready?"

I smile back cause I don't know what else to do. "Uh okay, but uh where are we going exactly?" I rather not follow him blindly, for my sake.

He just winks at me. "You'll see." I should of seen that one coming. "Its not far, just across the parking lot."

Great just follow the demon boy off to some place I never been before. Nothing bad will happen to me.

Or that's what I tell myself over and over again. "I...don't remember seeing anything that way."

"Its hidden, of course." Hidden...yay. "The easiest way to find it is to go with someone who's been before. Shall we?" He reaches his hand out to me. Uh...what? Does he want to hold his hand? I guess to guide me, but...

Ugh. Not wanting to upset him I take his hand in mine. If Twila could see me right now she would murder me not once, but many times over. Now holding hands we leave the mall together.

* * *

And when we reach the restaurant it is not what I thought it would seem. I stare in awe at the fact that a moment before this was not standing here. Magic, oh what lovely thing it is. What spells do they use to hide stuff like this?

Damien chuckles at me and that's when I remember I am still holding his hand. I let go quickly and turn away from him. Why did I do that? Now he probably thinks I am all flustered or something.

"Not quite what you were expecting?" Huh, oh he means the restaurant.

"Well yeah...it looks super normal, but the fact that they can hide this place using magic is pretty cool." Still they could of made the place look magical or something considering that its all hidden, but nope they just made it look like a regular restaurant. Boring.

What is not boring is the people around me. Some have wings, or tails, or just crazy multicolored skin and such. It makes me wonder what they all are. Huh? Looking over at one of the tables I see Jacob and some older guys? Wow one of them has their hair on fire, awesome!

"It is simpler to rely on standard suppliers and build something in keeping with the world. They save their energy for the food. In the Otherworld, there are no limits. You can eat off floating platters in a crystal palace."

That name I keep hearing it. What is the Otherworld exactly? Like all I know is that Violet died there...oh and the fact I am never allowed to go there, no matter what. "So...what is the Otherworld?"

He looks at me strangely. Was I suppose to know what that place is? "No one has told you about that yet?" Obviously not. "Think of it like fairyland. Its another world next to this one, where magic runs more strongly. It is wonderful, but it has its dangers." Many, many dangers.

Such as getting murder by monsters. "And you?" Damien is from there right?

He turns away from me. Oh seems I have hit a nerve. "...We should talk about that later." Yup definitely hit something there.

"I see, sorry if I was rude in some way." Don't want to upset him.

"N-no...I want to tell you, but I think we should order first."

Oh yeah we probably should stop standing here. We sit at a nearby booth. I look around for a menu and see none. Where is it? Just when I am about to ask Damien about it he pulls a narrow cylinder from the vase on the center of the table. What is he doing? He unrolls it and hands the thing to me.

Its a scroll menu, cool! I start looking through the listings and realize I can't read a single word. It all in some gibberish language, actually multiple gibberish looking languages? Uh...can I at least make some words out?

Nope I can't yet the more I stare at the words the more familiar they become. Where in the world did I ever see this stuff before? I can't place it.

Ugh I am getting a headache. I hope I don't have to deal with these languages in the future, Latin was hard enough to learn. That was at least one thing Eva told me to learn beforehand. That was quite the challenge, but it turned out good in the end. I see Latin all the time in our textbooks.

Damien probably seeing me struggle speaks. "Would you like me to order for you?"

No I don't want him to order for me, I want to order for myself even if this is all gibberish to me. I stare at the menu and start to feel dizzy, okay this isn't going well I should stop.

Though before I can words spill out my mouth and the waiter nods.

What just happen and what did I just say? Why did that feel natural? Damien stares at me shocked, but after a while turns to the waiter and orders as well. I can almost understand what he is saying, what is going on?

Damien just smirks at me. "My that was quite surprising. What other secret talents are you hiding?" None that I know of!

I refuse to turn away from him even though I am pretty freaked out right now. "None at all I was just...trying to speak this gibberish? So I guess I did good?" Will he buy that?

"I see..." I don't think he did, oh no. "How cute of you." He did buy it, wow.

A few minutes later the appetizers arrive saving me from this very strange situation. My mind is also saved from me tearing it apart wondering how in the world did I say what I said, or how I almost understood it. ...What is he eating? He has tiny eggs.

What am I eating? Oh a bunch of cool looking fruit. Awesome, I ordered something tasty. I happily eat the strange fruit which tastes amazing. Good job me!

"So...I suppose its time." Huh? Is he gonna talk about the thing from earlier? "To tell you about...where I came from." I guess so. "Please promise me you won't repeat this story to anyone else."

No, just no. "I'll try not to tell anyone, but I make no promises." I don't care if he gets angry about this I cannot afford to make promises.

He looks irritated. "Really?"

"Yes really, sorry, but I cannot make a promise like that. Its not like I would go running around screaming your personal information at the top of my lungs, but I have very bad memory. So its probably better if you don't tell me anything if its that personal." That is final.

His expression becomes unreadable. Is he angry? He laughs. What did I just do? "Well then alright Iris."

Thankfully a moment later the waiter arrives saving me from this tense situation. When I see that I ordered grilled cheese and soup I felt even more proud of myself. Whatever part of me spoke those words is great. I start eating hoping Damien won't say anything else towards me till I finish.

Which gives me more time to think.

Wow, this day is so odd, then again everything lately has been odd. I wonder if I can say what I said before again? Perhaps I should search the library for whatever language I spoke in? I'll have to remember to do that.

Also what could of been so personal that Damien had to make me promise not to tell? Did he really expect me to make a promise knowing that if I mess up I am screwed? Shesh. If he doesn't trust me that much why even bring it up? He didn't have to tell me anything.

Damien starts to talk again the minute I am done eating. "Did you know that William was originally a Falcon?" Huh? Well at least he is trying to change the topic, I guess, but why bring up William?

"Uh, what?"

"We were hallmates at first, freshman year." Okay so?

Oh wait...something doesn't add up. "He said that he barely knew you because you were in a different hall." If what Damien is saying is true, why did William lie? And why is Damien even telling me this?

Damien chuckles. "He probably didn't want to spoil his image by telling you what happened. Being kicked out of Falcon Hall for starting a fistfight doesn't sound very cool, does it?" Excuse me? Would he really do something like that? I can't imagine him loosing his cool like that, what happen?

Ah, no I shouldn't let him talk about that, plus what he is saying is reminding me of something else... "Wait Damien, did you really fight my sister?"

I definitely caught him off guard with that one. "O-oh that...I suppose you could say that. ...Are you upset Iris?"

Suppose? Twila was pretty hurt! She is not one to get hurt easily considering the fact she been taking self defense classes since she was little. That and the fact she been in so many, many fights. "Well I don't know, I guess? You are the older one, you should of used your magic to stop her rather then actually fight her." He could of teleported her away or something!

"Yes you are right Iris, I apologize for upsetting you. I won't let her have her way next time."

"Don't worry I am not upset, just I really don't like conflict at all, especially when it involves my own twin sister."

He smirks at me. "Oh, so you believe in peace and kindness?"

Why did he have to put it that way? "Yes I do, so what?" If a peaceful solution can be found then why resort to violence?

"Nothing, nothing, it just suits you so well." What does he mean by that?

I grumble. "Whatever you say..."

He changes the topic again. "Have you ever considered wearing some sort of ornaments in your hair? Something like that could really bring out the color of your eyes? They are very strange, but beautiful." Are they really that strange? I've seen people with all sorts of strange colored eyes.

"I don't know, but are my eyes really that strange?"

"Yes quite, have you really had no one tell you how they tend to glow at times?" My eyes glow?!

"Eh, really?" Is this some sort of joke?

"Yes, like a moment before, they tend to glow when you are upset." Well then.

A little later a dessert plate arrives. What in the world? I stare at the plate oddly. "Strawberries?"

"Look more closely."

I do and see that yes they are shaped like strawberries, but aren't. They are smooth, seedless, and shiny like candy. Wow nice.

"They are blown sugar glass candy, careful they are fragile. Put one in your mouth and suck gently." Do I have to?

I try to ignore that last sentence and reluctantly do what he says. The sugar melts in my mouth and then I taste some sort of sweet juice, oh weird, but at least it tastes really good. I really like this its not super sweet.

Why do I feel like I had this sweet before?

"They are filled with strawberry juice. It's suppose to provide energy." Cool.

After that we both leave together and the minute we arrive back at the school we go our separate ways.

* * *

When I lay down in bed later on I think about everything that happened. Wow, today was odd, very odd. I think I have...forgotten something important, but no matter how hard I think nothing comes. I sigh.

What is happening to me?

I guess that is a question I can't help but feel like will be answered very soon, no matter if I like what will come or not.


	26. Chapter 26: Answers

Waking up was never very fun for me. Most of the time I felt dazed, groggy, or just plain exhausted. I could recall the many times when I was younger where I would nod off in class or just right in the middle of walking. I ended up with a lot of bruises that way which always sucked considering how slowly I tend to heal from things, but today was a new reason why it sucked so much.

I woke up in the dead middle of the night to feel stinging pain from all over my body. I grumbled at first thinking I was just sore or something until I pulled my covers off me. My legs and parts of my arms were covered in bright red bloody cuts.

On impulse I gagged and turn my head away. Blood, gore, or anything like it made me sick to my stomach. I felt like hurling. I have no idea how I didn't.

No, no, no why does stuff like this keep happening? Haven't I experience enough bad luck? I wanna scream or cry or both right now, but of course I can't without causing other problems.

I would at least curl up into a little ball and cry silently, but my cuts would very much so protest to that. I guess I should heal my cuts, or try to heal them all cause I am not that good at Green Magic. Well after this I'll be sure to take a bunch of classes in order to improve my healing abilities.

I grab my wand and I slowly turn my gaze back to my bloody legs. Okay, I can do this I just need to concentrate on not throwing up or passing out. I cast the spell and one by one my cuts disappear. I sigh in relief. Well I still got the few on my arms, but I think I will be okay.

Now what?

I could go back to sleep, but I have no idea where these cuts came from...I don't want to go back to sleep and wake up with more of them...

I am screwed.

I shake my head. Ugh its not like I can do anything about this until its morning, so what am I suppose to do until then? That is so many hours away...

I can't stay up for hours like this, I feel so tired, but even more so after casting that spell. I need my rest unless I want to feel dead by tomorrow morning.

Darn it, why does all these bad or weird things keep happening to me, I just want it to stop. I curl up under the covers. That's when I hear something shuffling in the room. Huh? I get up to see a raven perched on the edge of my bed.

Did...I fall asleep? I close my eyes tight and open them again to see the raven still there and now staring directly at me. "Hello nice to see you again." The raven's sounds very irritated.

The raven's voice...I am completely out of it right now and I for one don't care at this point. Alright let the weird dreams commence. "Hi? And um what do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I said, but of course you don't recall what happen a while ago." A while ago, does that mean...

"You are the one who let me with all those cuts." Wait does that mean all of that was a dream too? I hope so.

"I apologize for that, but it was necessary act considering what you were trying to do." How is it necessary to leave me with that many cuts?!

"I doubt that."

"From your point of view I can see why, but from mine it was needed, unless you wish to wander about without your body." After that sentence I conclude this is the oddest dream I ever had, or at least remember having.

"What are you talking about?"

"You wandered around the astral plane as if you were dead yourself." I...what? "I should of kept watch of you after last time, but I thought you would heed my words." The raven sighs. "I was wrong, I apologize."

"This isn't a dream is it?" Please say yes weird raven.

"No I am now here on your plane of existence and don't worry your friends will not wake up right now." Great...as if my life couldn't get anymore weirder.

"So who are you and why am I um doing that thing?"

"I am your guide to the planes and what you were doing was called by your people, astral projection. It is when your soul leaves your body and it is quite a dangerous thing to do." Astral projection...yeah I've heard of that before, kinda mostly in horror movies though.

"You are suppose to be a plane walker, mean you can freely walk the different planes with not only your soul, but your body which is less dangerous in the fact you don't have to worry about your tether getting broken."

"Tether? That's the thingy that it connected to my body right?" It sounds right.

"Yes its the cord that connects to your soul to your body." And yup I was right!

"So why am I only projecting there?" Yeah if I can take my body along with, why haven't I done it before? Then again its probably good I haven't otherwise I would of gone missing a few times by now.

"You have some sort of seal on you, it almost broke before, but it repaired itself. You are break it down again, but it will take some time." So that is why my body feels icky all the time?

"Why am I doing that? Aren't the planes dangerous?" I don't want to wander around some other form of existence full of ghost and other things. I could get hurt or even killed from the sounds of it, but...it does seem pretty cool of an ability...

"Not all planes are dangerous, many are beautiful and peaceful, plus I am your guide I am suppose to make sure you are safe, but you want the seal to stay in place?" Um...

"I don't know, I just want odd stuff to stop happening to me. Its causing a lot of trouble."

"I cannot stop the seal from breaking, your body is naturally repelling it, meaning it was put there against your will. So either way, things will keep happening, but I will now be here to make sure you are safe."

"Oh..." Of course this is something I have no control over. I just have to deal with it. "So what now?"

"Sleep seems like a good idea for you unless you wish to be too tired to do anything in the morning. I will also try my best to explain more to you then." There is more to talk about? Great...

"Well I guess goodnight Raven." I curl up under the covers again and close my eyes. Well at least I am safe, but from what exactly? I can't imagine a bunch of beings coming after me for my soul, unless I am something special? I fall asleep before I can think more about that.


	27. Chapter 27: Belladonna

Morning came far sooner then expected and as result wanted to cry. Come on after last night I deserve to sleep in late, but nope my body refuses to listen to such things. I can't even try to delude myself by trying to fall back to sleep anymore cause I know it won't work. So I open my eyes and nearly jump back screaming when I see the raven sleeping body next to my face.

Well at least I know my animal related allergies from when I was a child is gone otherwise I would of been sneezing throughout the entire night and dealing with burning sore red eyes right now.

Huh, of course the magical raven that is suppose to be protecting me at any given moment manages to get some more sleep eye then me. I can't even really get angry about it either seeing how cute they look all fluffed up on my pillow with their beak slightly moving here and there.

And assuming the raven is just sleeping right next to me I guess no one, but me can see my little raven buddy, which is great I don't have to make sure to hide a bird from my roommates.

Heh thinking of Ellen and Virginia's reactions to seeing my raven would actually be pretty hilarious except for the fact they probably would make a ruckus trying to get the raven out of the room before I can even utter a single reason why the raven is in here in the first place.

And oh man the lecture that would come after from Ellen would actually not make it worth it.

Yeah its...really good thing no one else can see the raven.

"How are you feeling?" The raven says almost scaring me yet again. They are now up and grooming their fluffy black silky feathers. Wow they are so pretty and shiny.

"Okay I guess? I haven't actually moved yet so...yeah.." Now thinking about it I rather not move at all to find out how much pain my body is probably gonna be in seeing all the lovely little cuts and scraps I landed last night. Even if I did heal most of them, my Green Magic isn't that good so I am sure to experience a good amount of pain even with the cuts gone.

Plus its Sunday morning so its not like I need to move quickly unless I want to eat something good for breakfast, which actually now thinking about it...I doubt there is any good food left seeing that once again my roommates are nowhere to be seen.

Yay...why don't they ever wake me up? Do I look so tired all the time they just decide to let me rest?

...Probably...

The raven speaks again. "Shall I explain more to you now or do you wish for a moment more of peace and quiet?" A choice...yay. I love making choices so early in the morning, especially ones like this.

Well...saying yes means getting all of this done and over with, but saying no is just delaying the inevitable. Darn it well I guess that decides it.

"Start talking." I grumble.

The raven fluffs their feathers again to ready itself and starts to talk. "Your abilities will cause more problems then the ones you've already faced." I am regretting my decision now. "You are, if you couldn't tell already attune to White Magic. Thus the reason why leaving your body is such a natural occurrence, or well will be in time."

If that is the case then... "So...does that mean I should probably be focusing my time on learning White Magic?"

"Naturally." Oh well that makes sense considering I can see spirits and such. Huh maybe my ability will come in handy later on... "Continuing from where I left off, you will become affected by spirits and such more easily as well, meaning if a spirit got close to you and I don't know, tried to shoved you down, you would actually feel it."

"So that's where you come in right?" I won't get hurt by spirits and other crazy beings.

"Yes." Okay then good what was the point of bringing that up then? "Also...if for some reason you happen to wander out of your body stay still. It will be a lot easier to find you."

"If I wander out of my body you will be there to tell me to go back in my body won't you?" I am pretty sure that is what you said yesterday.

"Yes and no...if you wander on this plane then yes, but if you wander on another plane then no... Planes are vast and infinite I was lucky I found you in such a short amount of time before..." I could get lost, like really lost just for stepping out of my body by accident?

Oh no...

"What if you can't find me?" I try to say calmly.

"I'll find you before something bad happens." The raven says in a way that it makes me think that its actually trying to convince itself of that, which scares me. I could leave my body and wind up lost forever that is a terrifying thought that I rather not focus on.

"Er...okay then. So uh raven what exactly do I call you?" I am changing the subject now cause that seems like the best option at hand, plus I really rather call the raven by its given name.

"I bare no name and I am not done speaking to you." Heheheh well I tried. "I need you to try your best to keep your emotions under control, unless you want to draw things to you." Great cause I can totally do that considering my life at the moment.

"I will try my best, but it may not be much. ...So if you don't have a name can I give you one?"

"...Sure...I am female if it helps." Oh the raven is female kinda thought so from the voice, but its best not to guess someones gender especially if they happen to be a taking magical bird. Alright then time to come up with a name that suits her.

I think for a bit and surprisingly it doesn't take me too long to come up with the perfect name. "Belladonna." I blurt out happily.

"Mind if I ask for your reason?"

"You remind me of my mom." This raven is just like her and I am surprised I had not notice this before especially from her voice its so calming and sweet.

"I see..."

"Do you not like it?"

"Its a nice name except for the fact I am named after a type of poison, but seeing you are named Iris I am not too surprised." Oh yeah Irises are sorta poisonous aren't they? Huh.

"So...what now? Are you done speaking?" Please say yes I am starting to feel dizzy which means I should probably eat soon.

Belladonna nods and I immediately jump up from the bed causing her to flap her wings angry. "Watch what you are doing please."

"Sorry, sorry! I want to get dressed fast before I start feeling sick from the lack of food." I started to change clothes.

She continues to flap her wings angrily at me, which is really cute. "If that is the case scenario you should of told me and ate before I started talking."

I giggle to myself. "Yes Belladonna I will do that next time."

* * *

During breakfast Belladonna nagged me for not eating enough food while she was nibbling on a piece of bread, which was adorable. She then got angry about me not taking her seriously, but how could I even try to? She is a taking bird who flaps her wings when she is angry, how adorable. In the end I spent most of the time trying to not laugh cause no one else could see her and I did not want to look weird.

* * *

When I was heading back to my dorm room to study I heard someone calling at me. I turn around and see Twila heading towards me pissed off. I should of kept walking and paid no mind. "Hey Twila, how are you?" I try to say without stuttering for I can tell she is very, very pissed off.

"I can't believe you went on a date with my rival!" She screamed, scaring off most of the students nearby me. I wish I could run off like them, but nope I am stuck here getting yelled at for hanging out with Damien who is now her rival, great.

I knew this was gonna happen, darn it. I shouldn't of hanged out with him. I wonder if Virginia and Ellen will get angry at me about it too...I hope not.

"We were just hanging out." And if it were a date it would be a very strange and bad one at that.

"Wow I really thought you weren't that naive, but I was obviously wrong. How could you even 'hangout' with him after what happened, let alone forgive that jerk?!"

"I'm sorry Twila, but he isn't that bad, plus he did apologize." Now please stop yelling at me in a hallway where everyone can hear us. I don't want to fight you about this.

I am so tired of things like this.

"Oh yes his half ass apology how could I forget such a thing? Seriously you are such a disappointment, if you are going to hang out with him stay away from me." Just when I was hoping that maybe we could try to be actually sisters one of these days, this happens.

And sadly there is no point to even try and calm her down, she is just going to keep shouting at me. Why does she have to get so angry about everything that I do?

She is just like-

No, no she isn't like them she will never be like them.

She then turns and leaves without even saying goodbye.

Was there any good way for that conversation to even turn out? Like could I have seriously said anything to try to calm her down? I look down and realize that I am shaking, wow. I am scared of my own twin sister. How sad is this? I want to cry.

Belladonna flies on my shoulder and tries to comfort me. It doesn't help much.

When I am about to head back to my dorm room again I hear someone else speak. "Miss Araceli." Oh great its Professor Grabiner. If I was in a better mood I would be happy to see him. I turn around and sigh.

"Are you well?" Someone must of went and got him probably thinking an actual fight would start.

"She didn't hurt me just yelled at me loudly." Like she always does. Wow the more I think about it I don't think she ever actually hurt me physically, I guess means she cares...somewhat.

He sounds irritated. "So you just let her?" What?

"What am I suppose to do? I don't want to yell at her I have no reason to and can we please not talk about this." I plead.

"Fine then." He turns to walk away.

No...

"Wait...um are you doing anything?" Seeing he is here might as well try to get to know more about him again. Plus if he says yes then I have a better way to spend my day rather then in my room curled up in a ball stressing myself out over Twila and how I am going to apologize to her.

"Not at the moment."

"Do...you want to go on a walk with me into the forest or something?"

"...Why?" I thought it was obvious!

"I want to talk to you? Learn more about you? I don't know." I am failing at sounding like I really want him to hang out with me, but I am too tired to really make a effort right now.

He thinks for a moment before answering. "Just this once." Wait seriously?

I smile brightly at him. "Thank you!" At least for a while I can keep my mind off of everything else.

He sighs and turns away. "Lets just go..." He walks away.

And I head off after him.


	28. Chapter 28: Another View

Another day to be spent along side this strange quiet girl who seems to attract trouble towards her like moths to a flame. Though I can't find myself upset about this for she was a good student. She was always far ahead when it came to learning new spells and always work diligently.

Except on the days where she was worried over something. Which was currently, as result she has been avoiding taking my classes so I wouldn't scold her. Not that I would considering the things that have been taking place...

Then again shouldn't she be fine by now? Unless another problem has arisen since Eva came and went. I wouldn't be surprised if there was seeing that her sister was quite furious at her earlier.

I still cannot believe Miss Araceli was literally shaking in fear.

I am going to have to track down Miss Mallory later on...still..

How is it that her and sister can be such opposites of one another? Miss Araceli wouldn't dare to purposely cause trouble, while her sister would constantly wind up in detention one way or another on a weekly basis.

Either way I was stuck dealing with both of them one way or another.

I look behind to her trying hard to keep up with my pace, but failing miserably. Goodness what will it take for the girl to ask me to slow down? I slow down my pace for her sake.

She notices this and looks up at me smiling brightly before finally catching up.

I still can't believe I accepted her request. I should be tending to other things right now, but considering the state she was in earlier how could I refuse? If I oddly enough make her happy by doing this, then I suppose its fine, but still...

What makes her so happy when she speaks to me? Why does she seem to act different when around me? And most importantly why does she want to even befriend me?

This is irritating.

She is along side me now, still smiling sweetly. "Thanks, and sorry for being so slow." Why does she always feel the need to apologize for such things?

"Miss Araceli if you wished for me to slow down, just ask." There is no need for her to tire herself out this quickly seeing we barely made any progress into the forest trail and she has yet to ask me any questions or such.

And now that I am near her how did I not realize how tired she looks? She looks like she is about to fall over from exhaustion. Her eyes are dark and her skin seems paler then usual. Did she get any sleep last night?

Now I am really regretting my decision. She should be resting right now.

"Okay and um..." Seems she is finally going to ask a question, then again that's she can bring herself to ask one. "I don't know what to ask you sorry, I mean there is a lot I would like know, but...there are all pretty simple..."

"Just ask Miss Araceli."

"Okay, but is there anything you like to know of me too?" What? She turns away from me.

I shouldn't.

And yet... "Fine, just ask a question and then I'll ask you one."

She turns towards me again, once again smiling sweetly. "Okay! So...what is your favorite color?" That was indeed a very simplistic question.

"Indigo, what is yours?"

She looks stumped. "That is hard I guess black?" Black really? Then again she does tend to wear black from time to time.

"Favorite time of the year?"

"Winter."

"Why?" What does she mean why?

"Everything is quiet and not many students cause trouble during that time of the year."

"Oh...I love spring, everything is so pretty and it rains a bunch, and I love the rain so its great." I grimace at the last part. She enjoys the rain, how lovely. She literally enjoys the weather I hate the most.

She giggles. "Aw do you find it too dreary?" Very funny.

"No its just I've dealt with the rain far too often for my liking." Glad to live in a region where it doesn't seem to fall on a daily basis.

"Oh...um so do you play any instruments?" Odd question to ask.

"I use to play a flute how about you?"

"Piano and a bit of the violin..." She pauses for a moment. "I can sing too..." Not surprising though her voice is quite...nice. "Can you sing at all?"

I have to restrain myself from laughing too loudly. "No not in the slightest."

"Aw really I love your voice its so calming. That is saddening." Did she really just say that? "Sorry...that was a weird thing to say." Not exactly weird, just not something I would imagine anyone in their right minds would say to someone like me.

As shy as she may seem at times she really says very bold things.

And there she goes apologizing again. "Miss Araceli why do you feel the need to apologize all the time?" My words come out a bit too harsh and I wonder if I should apologize. I don't need to upset her anymore.

She stopped in her tracks. I don't realize it until I turn around to find her standing still. Did my words hurt her that much? "Its a bad habit of mine since I was very little...I was always causing trouble for everyone so I just ended up saying sorry a lot..."

How am I suppose to answer to this? I wasn't expecting her to respond like this nor was I expecting my words to come out the way they did. "Its fine and I apologize."

"No don't its okay. I know didn't mean to sound the way you did. I just got stuck on how to answer you. I'll try not to apologize as much as I do, I find it a nuance as well to be truthful."

I wonder what happen in her past for her to cause so much trouble? Yes she is unlucky when it comes to certain things, but I can't imagine her causing trouble that much trouble on a daily basis.

I shouldn't ask. I fear I may not like the answer she gives. She doesn't seem to get along well with her relatives seeing how she lived with her aunt until this point, that and the fact I never seen her receive any letters from her family members...or anyone for that matter.

The more I think about it I don't remember...Violet ever bringing up her family either...

No, no, no I shouldn't pry. Seeing how she has acted around me thus far she would answer my question even if it meant upsetting herself in the process and I truly don't wish for that.

Plus if I learn anymore about her I might actually become closer to her and then...

"Lets go back now." I walk back down the trail and pass her.

She doesn't answer, but follows quietly behind me or at least until I hear a thud. I turn quickly to find her on the ground. Not again. I rush over to pick her up, but she starts to move. "I'm fine I just fell..."

I would be relieved by that statement if it were true.

I reach my hand out to her and she grabs it. I almost pull my hand away. Her hands are freezing just like the times before. I was right she isn't fine. What is happening with her?

"Thank you sir."

After that we both walk in silence until we arrive back near the dorms.

She speaks. "Hey...if there was something really wrong with me I would tell you okay sir?" What? "So...please don't worry about me." Her expression is serious.

"I understand." Is all I can say as a reply. What was that?

"Well then thank you for today and seeya later." She then leaves.

I sigh. That girl really knows how to confuse someone.


	29. Chapter 29: Nightmare

All of my energy was practically wasted trying my best to appear as though I was merely tired, as soon as I left his presence my body become heavier and heavier until I finally collapsed into my bedroom. My body felt relieved by this, and yet everything felt quite wrong. It was as if my body simply didn't know what to do anymore so when I finally tried to pull myself up my body resisted me.

What? I tried to move again, this time getting some results. Oh come on! Minutes go by before I find myself standing on my two feet, shaky, wobbly feet, but still better then being on the floor. I take a deep breathe and slowly move my legs across towards my bed.

And to add to the list of strange things happening to me, why does it feel like my legs have forgotten how to walk? I toss away the thought not wanting to think more about the answer, and cause I really need to make my way across this room. So I started taking small steps.

And even a few more minutes pass before I make it to my bed, which I plop down onto, just to nearly falling off as I try to steady my balance to sit.

Everything is still so heavy...

Such a heavy, heavy damn weight all over me. I think my mind is hazy too...

Belladonna swoops into the room with grace and flutters down beside me as if nothing bad is happening to me. "Belladonna." I manage to weakly get out of my mouth. "W-what...is happening?"

She ponders for a moment. "...I suppose you leaving your body so much is causing...problems?" Oh really?

I want to give a sarcastic remark, but I am still not able to breathe well and by the time I finally am able to, my anger has subsided. "I understood that, I meant why is it happening, I only slipped out of my body for a few mere seconds."

She goes quiet. I become anxious. Does...she not know why? Please don't let that be so.

She speaks again before my anxiety gets the better of me. "Yes, but you are forgetting about the seal, its still bound to you and as result is going to make things a lot more stressful on your body."

I just nod and that in itself causes some pain to me, I wince. "I'm going to sleep now." I don't wait for a response I get under my covers and curl up.

Dumb me its going to take forever for me to sleep especially in this state...so I let my thoughts wander seeing my head doesn't feel so fuzzy anymore.

Stupid seal, why do I even have one? When did I get one? I wish the thing would break at least then I could have full control over this ability of mine, but nope gotta wait, and wait, and hope for the best.

I'm so tired of waiting though! I used to be so good at being patient to get what I want, but this situation is making that very hard for me to do.

I think something else not wanting to become angry again, it solves nothing.

If...I were to keep causing strain on it would it break faster? I could try that out, but the after affects don't sound pleasant at all.

I grumble.

I wish I had more help in this, Belladonna doesn't seem to really know much herself which is very worrying. Can I even trust her? For all I know she could of put the seal there herself.

Ugh I shouldn't think that, I mean she has been somewhat helpful, and plus she really doesn't give off any bad vibes, plus she a raven for crying out loud how much harm could she even cause other then cawing angrily and maybe marking up someones face with her tiny claws.

Yeah...

Still...more help would be amazing though...I have no one to tell anything about this to. Ellen would, for my own safety, tell someone else about this and Virginia...yeah no that isn't happening. Twila on the other hand...she did know about Grim and didn't tell anyone about them, but then again she hates me an awful lot right now...

And my mind wanders towards the one thought I really didn't wish to think.

Professor Grabiner...he I don't know. Probably yell at me to no ends for keeping it secret for so long, goodness...he would be so upset, even more so after what I said to him earlier. Ouch. That's not even counting the demerits and detentions I would get...

Anyways earlier with him was...nice. I got to learn more about him and I sorta made him laugh again. Ugh, why did he even try to stop himself? I like it when he laughs, or smiles, it makes me so happy.

Oh and how concerned he looked at me earlier or any of the times before that as well. Shesh, he actually cares about me, heh, that is nice too.

Everything about him is nice...

I started to feel a jittery feeling in my chest again and it actually made me think all the bad things that happened to me as of late wasn't so bad.

That scared me.

I feel a pang of pain in my head again, ouch. I sigh. This feels very reminiscent to how I was when I was little. Weak, tired, and helpless.

I hate this.

This horridly dreadful feelings that I've been plagued with lately. The shakiness of my body, the wooziness in my head, and just well everything, its all just so bad to feel this way again. Its just all too familiar. What did I do to deserve this again?

I discard these thoughts as well. Thinking like this won't help me, I just need to sleep for a bit, things will probably feel better afterward, or at least be easier to deal with seeing my mind is still a little hazy.

I finally fall asleep.

* * *

I had a nightmare. Not a simple nightmare that makes you wake up in the middle of the night scared before soon calming yourself down and sleeping again, something far worse. Things that leave a impact on you for the rest of the day, and make you fear to sleep again once night returns. I was used to those or at least I should of been, and yet here I was shaking fearfully in the middle of the night with tears rolling down my face unable to open my eyes, for I was scared of everything around me.

I could hear Belladonna trying to calming me down, but it was a wasted attempt. I was just so terrified of something? Nothing? I can't remember what even happened to me while I was sleeping and I was not about to even try to find out.

Just no...

My breathing became panicked, but finally before it became too bad I calmed down, somewhat. I was still shaking and wheezing a bit, but at least I wasn't so overcome by fear anymore.

Stay calm, take deep breaths, and open my eyes nothing bad is happening to me. I told myself this for what seemed like forever before it finally took affect.

Though I had to wipe my eyes a good few times before I could see properly, but when I did fully open my eyes everything was dark. I wonder what time it is? I look around the room a bit more. Yup everything is normal, nothing terrif-

Something black moves before me and I jump. It's Belladonna. Darn it good job almost scaring me right back into the state I was in before. She moves away from me realizing her mistake.

"Apologies." I just sigh, for the millionth time today.

"What time is it?" I think its about three in the morning, seeing that was usually the time I would wake up scared from nightmares.

"Two in the morning." Oh close enough. Either way I won't be going back to sleep that's for sure.

I slowly move my body out of my bed and manage to stand without any trouble. I take a few steps forward and shake my head a bit. No pain, no nothing. I am well, if you don't count the state I was in just a second before.

I start to feel uneasy again. Its too dark in here, and it feels so fucking stuffy. I need air, room, something anything just not this.

"I...am going to walk the hallways a bit." I would rather go outside for fresh air, but that definitely isn't going to happen.

* * *

The halls are dark, much like my dorm room, but at least are slightly bit lighter, which is infinitely better when you rather never be in the dark at all. It was such a childish fear of mine which I still bore oddly enough after all these years, and it wasn't particularly the dark itself that bothered me, it was what could come from it.

And what came from it was a voice from somewhere around me. "You shouldn't be roaming the halls."

"Ah!" I scream and shake even though I clearly can tell who's voice it is.

Professor Grabiner casts a small light spell and comes closer towards me. "Are you okay?"

"N-nightmare." Is all I can bring myself to say as I am trying to calm myself down again.

The hallway around us then lights up, causing me to blink a few times as I try to adjust to the new lighting. "Better?" He says softly.

I simply nod my head as I focus on stilling my breathe. I am calm again.

"Do you have them often?" He finally asks.

"Yes? No? Its weird, I had them nonstop when I was little, could never recall the events in them either, but they stopped after I turned thirteen, and now here they are, once again, man, I-I thought I was done with this, then again I shouldn't be surprised seems like everything from my past is creeping back up on me again, and I mean everything, oh I'm so fucking tired of this." I didn't mean to ramble on like that, nor curse, but I did, and then I feel myself about to cry.

"I just thought things would get easier to deal with as I got older, not harder." And with that, I do cry, and I don't have the ability to even try to stop or hide it. I am just too tired.

He is silent, which isn't surprising, I'm a fucking wreck, no I've been a wreck since I first got here, and everything is just spiraling downward from there. I want it to stop, just for a minute or a second, just please make it stop.

But its not, its never going to stop, I just got to deal with it like I've dealt with everything else in my life, no...no wonder Twila is always so volatile, how in the world did I not end up like her after the things we both been through?

I didn't hear him come closer to me over my loud sobbing, but I did notice when he wrapped his arms around me. I freeze for a moment and I think I feel him pull away a bit before I quickly wrap my arms around him and start crying again.

And I cry and cry and cry until I can no longer cry anymore tears, and then I feel him pull away quickly. "Are you better now?" He sounds embarrassed, or perhaps frightened? I can't tell.

"Y-yeah, thank you..." Everything becomes silent then, and as result I start to feel awkward. What do I say now? "Why are you up sir?"

"To make sure students aren't wandering the hallways causing trouble." Oh.

"Am I...going to get demerits?" I mean I didn't really do anything bad, unless you count crying all over a professor bad.

He laughs, and now I am the one who is embarrassed, what did I do? "No Miss Araceli."

"Okay." I feel like I should return to my room now, but I don't want to, not yet. "Um do you ever have really bad nightmares?"

He is silent and I start to think he won't answer. "Often." He finally says. What? Before I can ask about it he speaks again. "You should return to bed now that you are feeling better." Ugh, I should of known.

"Alright, goodnight sir, I-" I pause for a moment. "I hope you have good dreams." I smile before turning away from him and running off back to my dorm room.


	30. Chapter 30: Change

Morning had come far too soon, like usual, except this time something was different. I felt no pain, no grogginess, I just felt fine, which was a great thing to feel. I let loose a yawn and stretched my arms above me, nope no soreness. I let a smile form, I am happy, even more so when I let myself think of last nights events, or early this morning actually? Either way they were quite some memories.

He held me while I cried all over him, so embarrassing, yet soothing, still more embarrassing though, how am I going to face him after that? How is he going to face me after that? Like at first he nearly pulled away from me, probably shocked by his own actions, but then I went and pulled him back. Oh, goodness...

I fall back on my pillow again and let my thoughts drift.

I wonder when was the last time he comforted someone, let along hugged them? Even more so when was the last time he was hugged or comforted?

Not in a very long time, I think. I feel myself become sadden by that thought. I hope I can repay all the kindness he's shown me, but I don't think he would ever let me get that close to him. He never really gives me full answers for things that relate to him, which makes it really hard to read his emotions as well.

I grumble into my pillow. Ugh, like last night, such a short answer he gave me, but I suppose I should be happy to receive one at all. Was it hard for him to say that? Is it hard for him to say a lot of things to me? So, so many questions. Like was he up that late because he had a nightmare too? I think, he looked exhausted, but it was hard to tell seeing I was too busy crying my eyes out.

I wish...I wish he would open up more to me.

I hear movement from nearby and sit up once more, oh seems like my room mates are up now, meaning its time to get ready for today. Now where is my schedule? I really should keep better track of that thing, for I rarely remember any of the classes I sign up for each day anymore.

Once I manage to remove myself from my bed I hear a large crashing noise and stop in my tracks. What was that? It sounded almost as if something exploded. I turn to Ellen and Virginia, but they look back at me with confused expressions as well.

The next thing I hear is the sound of people opening their doors and running out into the hallway. Right when I am about to say something, a scream fills the air, and I feel as though my heart has stopped.

That...scream was it?

We hear the scream again. I know that scream, I know that voice, I kno-

I run past my friends and out into the hallway, they call out to me, but I don't stop, can't stop. It can't be, it just can't be hers please. I need to know that I am wrong, I have to be wrong otherwise...no.

It doesn't take long for me to find what I am looking for as the hallways smell of fire and are filled with dark wispy smoke. I rush through it ignoring the burning of my lungs, not only from the smoke, but from running so fast.

And then I skid to a stop.

Her body lays still on the floor.

I feel weak and fall to my knees before my eyes start to tear up. Twila no...just no. I start to cry, but not before I realize something, close to her, something black and silky, a burnt raven feather.

And with that my vision soon fades to black.

* * *

I'm curled up into a ball on the safety of my own bed, shaking, but not crying, my eyes are too swollen and sore, much like my voice at the moment. Someone carried me back to my room after I passed out from shock, and my friends upon awakening were no where to be found. Its probably cause they are at dinner, I think its nighttime right now, but I am not sure, I am snugged up under my covers refusing to bring my head above them.

I fucked up, so very, very badly and yet I can't bring myself to get out this damn bed and tell someone that this is all my fault. I'm such a coward. I'm such a horrible naive person.

Belladonna attacked her, but why? Then again it doesn't matter anymore, Belladonna is just probably a pile of ash now, burnt to a crisp by Twila. Still what did Belladonna have to gain by doing that?

And more so, why didn't she try to hurt me first? I'm the weaker one, I barely know any Red Magic, I would of been such an easy target, did she want me to suffer?

I thought Belladonna was a harmless little raven without even questioning her existence. My eyes widen at a sudden thought that came to mind. Did...did she get rid of Grim?

The next thing I know I am thrown across the room and up against a wall. Pain sears throughout my body, but in a way I've never felt before. Its like someone just burned my entire body and then put it out and then only to repeat the process, over and over again. I scream aloud.

"Hurts doesn't it?" I can't see, my vision is blurred from the pain, but I distinctly know that voice. Twila? How is she here? "Listen sis, if you are going to try to attack me do it yourself you fucking coward."

"I-I d..didn't do it." I manage to squeak out in response.

"Of course you didn't, you never do anything do you? A bird had to take pity on you, that's how pitiful you are." Her voice sounds distant, everything feels distant. "I pity you too so, here I'll let you go."

The pain fades away leaving my body feeling numb. "And I'll carry your pathetic existence back into your body as well."

Wait what? I think she picks me up, but my vision is still blurred, and my body or spirit? Is still so numb. "I won't say anything about today, and neither will you okay? So, sweet dreams Iris, you will truly need them."

* * *

"Oh your awake! Thank goodness." Ellen? I open my eyes and see her and Virginia standing over me, with scared expressions on their faces. "Sorry we shouldn't of let you sleep for so long, but we thought it might do you good seeing what happen."

"What time is it?" Everything looks bright, but it can't be morning right?

"I think you mean what day." Well I guess I'm wrong then.

"Your sister is fine though Iris she woke up an hour ago." Oh did she?

"Oh." I don't want to think of Twila, I don't know even how or what to even think. I hope all that was a bad dream, but I know it wasn't, that pain, that fucking pain I'll never forget it. How could she do something like that to me?

"Oh? You still half asleep?" Virginia says looking confused.

"Uh, sorry, yeah, I am just still out of it. What happened after I passed out?"

Virginia smirks. "Oh Grabby came by and scared everyone out of the hallways and back into the dorm rooms while Potsdam took care of Twila. No one really knows what happened though, like she was just knocked out not really hurt, though it was pretty obvious from the smoke that there was a fight."

"I see..." Is all I can bring myself to say.

Virginia continues on. "The rumor going around is that someone tried to fight her, which wouldn't be surprising if it were true, your sister has a lot of enemies."

"Yeah I am very aware."

"Also...can you guess who was the one who brought you here?" I shrug my shoulders, I already know who, but I don't really have the ability to act surprised or anything right now.

"Grabby did! You know I am starting to wonder if maybe he has a crush on you too." That does manage to fluster me, but only for a moment. Thoughts like that can only do so much good.

Ellen eyes widen. "You like Professor Grabiner?"

"Yes I do...and Virginia don't joke like that. Can we just go get breakfast or something, I am starving." Literally, I think my stomach is going to kill me if I don't stuff it with something right now.

Virginia smiles. "Yeah food sounds great now." When doesn't it?

* * *

There are some things in life that you try to push down, deep, deep down into the recesses of one's mind, knowing that if you ever were to really come to terms with it, you would never be the same again, and yet you know it's already too late, you've seen it, you've changed, and yet you try so fucking desperately to keep being your old self, cause change is painful, and scary, especially in a situation where you know everything around you will change as well.

It was that type of memory.

And it was my nightmare. The day my mother died. It was a horrible gruesome death rather than the peaceful one she well deserved. Yes she was strict, yes she never really helped me and my sister when we needed her most, and yes she took my father's side in most things, which was horrible for us, but she was our mom, and she had died in such a way neither of us could of ever wished upon her.

I was the one to find her body, or should I say parts of it scattered all over her bedroom, with blood covering everything in sight. Oh that is just not even mentioning the horrid putrid smell that hanged heavy in the room, I threw up so much that day that I would avoid ever throwing up again. It was also the reason why blood and me don't mix well, a prick okay, but anything more and I instantly start to have a panic attack.

The rest of my family was out that day and so it wasn't till later they learned the news. I think that was the true starting point of everyone starting to hate me.

And for the longest of time I thought if only I had came into her room sooner, she would still be alive, or if only I did this or that, she would still be here, it was horrible.

And it was that day that I realized no matter all the terrible things in life happens, life changes, and you have to change with it, no matter what, you just have to keep going and try your best to not regret your past mistakes while you're at it.

Finally some time later, I learned a few things like one, you can't linger on past mistakes, you got to accept them and move on, cause if you don't your going to repeat them. And another thing being there is just some people in life you just gotta let go, and most of my family was that.

Except Twila. I didn't want to accept that she was a bad person, we went through so many things together, I just thought maybe she would one day change.

But she still hasn't.

I think...I need to let her go too.

"You are out here late at night again." I turn from the looking out the hallway window and stare at him with a weak smile.

"I know, just give me demerits or whatever, I just need to really clear my head." We were in a different hallway this time, one that had a bunch of windows that looked out to the grounds below, they looked beautiful in the night, filled with strange bright lights.

"...Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Sure I guess, don't worry I am not going to cry, hopefully." Do I even have tears left to shed? He walks closer then and I lean back on a nearby wall instead. The moonlight shines off him nicely. Heh, he is beautiful too. "I was just remembering some things from my past."

"Oh?"

"The day my mom died, well murdered. Anyway I learned soon afterward that there is just some things in life you can't change, you just gotta deal with it and move on." I sigh. "I-I was hoping for something that I should of never hoped for, and as result, I got hurt." I pause for a moment. "I should of know better."

"Well like you have said, there is nothing you can do about it anymore, move on."

"Yeah I am, don't worry." I'm not that foolish or naive anymore, or so I like to hope I will be now. I sigh. "Life is hard."

"It truly is."

I giggle. "No wonder you are so grumpy all the time."

He smirks at me. "You better hope you won't turn out the same way."

"I won't!" I start to laugh, it feels good to laugh. I then smile at him. "You are such a sweet and kind person."

I hear him chuckle a bit to himself. "You would be the only one to think that."

"And that is truly saddening...um hey can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Can I get another hug? I could really use another one." Soon afterwards I feel him hug me, I wrap my arms around him tightly once more. I feel safe, and warm, and just plain happy. I wish this could last forever, but it can't. "...Thank you. I think I'll be okay now."

He pulls away from me. "You should go to bed now."

"I will, and you should too sir." We then go our separate ways, and I start to feel a bit better about everything. This damn ability of mine, and Twila apparently, is the cause of most my problems and it will continue to be, so I am going to figure out how to use this thing no matter what.


	31. Chapter 31: The Fundraiser

It was a lovely Friday evening in which me and Ellen decided to go see a play together, and if I might say a very bloody one at that. Oh, I wish I knew sooner, I mean Ellen did say something about violence and such, but I did not expect so much of it. Shesh Greek plays can be really brutal.

I had to leave a few times throughout the play and calm myself down cause of how realistic the blood was, in which I must give props to the people who did special effects, but still, wow. I caused Ellen quite some worry as result and by the time the play ended I felt horrible. I really must of ruined the play for Ellen.

Next time I will be making sure to find out beforehand how bloody the plays are for sure.

"Are you okay Iris?" Ellen asks the millionth time that night, I try my best to not seem irritated by it though seeing I pretty much ruined her night. Either way its still pretty hard to pull off seeing I've been hearing this type of stuff my entire life.

"Yes I am fine." My voice sounds a bit forced and I sigh.

She notices my irritation, of course and I sigh again. I really need to get better at hiding my emotions. "Sorry."

I shake my head. "No don't apologize I shouldn't be getting upset, I ruined everything."

"No, you didn't, I am glad you came with me, it was nice to talk to someone who is actually interested in this type of stuff."

I smile. "Anything involving a good story automatically gets my attention."

"Well that's good."

I start to feel awkward afterward cause I am not sure what to say anymore. "Uh...so revenge can be pretty crazy huh?" I want to hit myself, I feel so dumb.

Ellen giggles at me. "Yeah, I mean if a man treated me like Jason, I would never do what Medea did."

"Well of course you wouldn't do that." I laugh, but then I start to really think. ...Ellen does look a bit like a person if angered enough could cause quite some problems...I should never get on her bad side... "And yeah she should of just forgotten him, there is nothing good that comes from revenge, its better to just move on and spend your time doing better things."

Twila has taught me that lesson well, I will not make the mistakes she has made, ever.

"Anyway, really, thank you for coming with me, especially after...you know." Yeah I definitely know, I will never forget it really, I shudder every time I think about what Twila did to me.

"N-no problem." And after that we head back to our dorm room.

* * *

The next morning I get up terribly early in the morning and head to to the staff room to collect the mail. Along the way I notice I am not groggy anymore, huh. Maybe waking up this early isn't so bad, you know when you get a full night sleep, which I hopefully will be getting now.

There are some benefits too the more I think about it, like you don't got to rush in the morning, and you get to spend the extra time studying or reading, which I enjoy doing. Yeah maybe I should get up this early everyday for now on.

I arrive at the room finally and start my routine. "Iris, there you are!" I hear someone call from nearby, huh? I turn to see Minnie racing towards me. She quickly grabs the items in my hands. "Here, let me give you a hand with this, we need to get moving." Uh...why?

"Why exactly?" My memory is not the best right now with all the hectic shit in my life.

"To the mall for the fundraiser silly!" The wha- ohhhhh...that was a thing wasn't it? Well good thing I don't got anything I gotta do today outside from the usual studying and reading of books. Which I haven't really gotten to do much, huh more I think about it all I've been doing lately is sleeping...

"You did say you'd cover my shift remember?" What? I don't remember that at all. Did I? Or is she just trying to get out of this? Oh well guess I am doing it now. "What shift?"

"Well, because we're only lowly freshmen...we are stuck with the last shifts. Plus all the officers have to help set up first things in the morning, so we're going to be there all day." She looks away embarrassed. "Um, I mean, you are, sorry." Lucky me. "I'm really sorry about this, its just that...I promised someone and I can't- I'll make it up to you somehow."

"No, no its alright, no need to make it up to me." I don't like it when people feel like they have to do something for me.

She smiles sweetly. "Thank you, so yeah lets get the mail out!"

Minnie and I deliver the mail and then we take a van to the mall with Professor Grabiner, the other student officers, and the goods for our booth. In the end the setup for the booth looked very festive with all the candles, hopefully it will do well.

Seeing that I am now here and I got nothing to do till nightfall, what should I do? Wander the mall? Hang out in the food court? Ugh, that doesn't sound very fun. I suppose I could go play some arcade games, but I suck horrendously at those, plus I would rather play video games instead.

Something finally dons on me. Wait...I could just buy some books from the book store and read all day! I rush off to the bookstore, buy some books, more like spend all my money on books, but hey its worth it. I sit down at some bench and quietly read for hours and hours and...finally I realize its time for my shift.

* * *

I happily make my way towards the booth and see Professor Grabiner there, oh wow kinda forgot he was here...I could of just talked to him for a while. I smile brightly at him. "Hello sir."

"Hello Miss Araceli, don't worry I am only here to supervise, I am not a salesman."

I giggle at the thought of him being one. "Darn, I am sure you would do such an amazing job as one though."

He laughs. "Very funny Miss Araceli. Anyway, take your place, I will be sitting over there if you need of me." His then looks at me seriously. "And only if you need me, I do not appreciate being interrupted while I am reading."

"Yes sir." He doesn't have to worry about that I feel the same exact way, I would of loved to continue reading the books I bought earlier then do this, but we can't always have what we want.

I step behind the booth and look over the current supplies. Once I have taken count of what's available, I get to work, only to realize something. I am terrible when it comes to speaking to strangers, let alone trying to persuade them. As result it takes me a good while before I get the hang of what I should be saying.

And a little later a older student stops by the booth, the minute I see the orange hair, I grimace. "Oh the candles." Angela says with a sneer.

I try my best to smile and sound cheerful, its very hard. "Do you want to buy one?" Wait can she even buy one? She picks up one of my candles glances at it with disgust before sniffing it. "Is this really something that would sell well?"

I smirk. "Yes, many people have bought them today." Perhaps even more would have though if I was better at this.

"I guess its okay." She puts the candle down and walks away. I sigh in relief. I've survived.

More people come by afterwards to check out the candles, some even buy some. Time goes on, and on, and on... How long are these shifts? I wish I had a watch to tell me what time it is now. Maybe I shoul- no, I rather not bother him.

Finally after some more time passes Professor Grabiner looks up from his book. "Miss Araceli what time is it?"

"I have no clue..." Dizziness suddenly hits me and I start to wobble a bit, when I am nearly about to fall over, he catches me, like he always do, or nearly always do.

"Idiot girl! Have you not sat down after all this time." He sounds angry, furious actually, but I am too dizzy to really react to it.

"No...I'm sorry." I all I can say.

He sighs. "Well, I can't take you back like this, someone would assume I'd worked you to the bone on purpose. Come along then." Huh where to?

* * *

We packed up the supplies and money and then he lead me to the Glen. "Have you been here before?"

"Once." Huh, never thought I would be back here again, especially with him...

"Sit, say nothing, I will order." Oh right! Last time I was here that weird thing happened...at least I don't have to worry about it this time around.

I sit still not sure what to say, and a few minutes later I have a cup of something hot in front of me. "What is this?" It looks familiar, I think.

"Chai." Oh I've had this before! I drink it, its sweet and spicy and makes my throat burn a bit. Wow, its been a long while since I've had this.

"Thank you."

He still looks upset. "It shouldn't of been necessary, if you had any sense." Ouch. "Though, I suppose I should be thankful you didn't simply lock your knees and faint." Yeah wow that would be way worse, falling face first into a table full of lit candles does not sound pleasant in the slightest. I rather not have any more bad experiences with fire.

I wonder what I should say now. "Er...so what's England like?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are from there right?" I think Eva said that once to me. Huh...now that I think about it why did he come here?

He grimaces. "It rains frequently." I giggle. Wow he really does hate the rain I can't wait to see what he is like during April. He then smirks. "And the sheep have four legs rather than two." Well then.

I giggle again then ask another question. "Do you miss it?"

"No." He says nothing more then that.

"Why did you come here?" I know he went to school here, but why? There must of been some important reason.

He looks away from me and doesn't answer. I sigh, yet another thing I won't find out, or at least not for a long time.

I should change topic. "I hope that one day I can go to England, I thinks it the only place I have yet to visit."

"Oh?"

"Eva moved around a lot cause of her job? So I never really got to really settle down in a place, though I've seen lots of pretty places though as result, and pick up on some languages, though not really well, except for Latin, but that's because she made me learn it."

"Its a good language to learn seeing that many spells are in that language."

"Yeah I assumed that, but I haven't seen that much."

"They are usually for usually higher rank spells." Ohhh...

"Well that's good."

After a while, a waiter arrives and places a small plate of bright red berries in the center of the table. Oh these again, yay! I already know what these are, so I take one and eat it. Yum.

When I look down again at the plate I see more then one of the berries missing. I look at Professor Grabiner and smile. "Oh, you like sweets?"

"I suppose." Is all he says. I giggle. "We should go."

"Yeah we should." We head back to the school after that.


	32. Chapter 32: A Shock

I spend most of my Sunday morning thinking about yesterday while reading a book, I can't believe any of that really happened! I mean it wasn't a date or anything, but still, wow. If Virginia or Ellen were to find out about all the conversations and times I spent with Professor Grabiner, well I don't think it would end well.

Anyway once night time hits, I wait patiently for everyone to go to sleep.

Okay...I think they are both sound asleep now, meaning I should not be bothered, hopefully. I don't want to find out what will happen if someone were to find my body ice cold, and obviously not waking up, or breathing very well at that...

Yeah...I shouldn't continue that line of though.

I am now laying down in bed relaxing my body in hopes to well leave it. Though, I'm not quite sure how it will work out, but it better, I mean for crying out loud I fell out of my body before, I should be able to leave it of my own accord.

It takes a good while, but I start to feel very odd and I try to get up, next thing I know I am standing outside of my body. Yes it worked! I glance down at my very still body and wow, I really look dead or in a coma, either way I don't look very good.

Mmmm... I wonder if I do keep doing this will my seal break, and if so, I truly hope there is no bad after effects. And being on that thought...I wonder can I can see the seal? I look down at my spirit and notice I look different, but nothing about me screams magical seal.

...Maybe I should look in a mirror just in case, but then again, can I see myself in the mirror? I look into the one in our room and see nothing, well more like I just don't particularly see myself, but everything behind me. Yeah I am pretty much a ghost right now.

Oh well worth a shot.

Yet when I am about to turn away I appear and nearly scream at my own reflection. Okay then I guess it just takes a while or something? I look creepy, yet really pretty? My eyes are bright, so bright its almost as if I have no irises, and my body is glowing? There is this faint glow thing around the edges of it that changes colors? Is that an aura? Huh.

The last thing I notice is that I am, for one, floating a few inches off the ground, and that there is these cool tattoo like markings on me. What is all of this?

Maybe I should read up on this stuff cause I have yet to really learn anything about spirits and such from White Magic class. I guess I could ask Professor Potsdam about this, but wouldn't she get suspicious?

You know, you can't really ever be sure with someone like her, she may look all nice and such, but she does give me a sorta I don't know, be careful what you say or do vibe? Maybe that's because she is always so happy and smiling. Its rare to see someone that happy on a regular basis...

Ah, getting off track again. I should look around outside in the hallway for a bit.

I walk towards the door and remember that I am a spirit. Do I try to will the door to open, or do I attempt to walk through the door like a typical ghost.

I think...I am going to walk through the door. I take a few moments to ready myself cause I am not sure what I am going to feel or experience. Once I finally do try and walk through the door it works with ease and I wind up outside. I can't help, but afterwards feel like I need to shake something off my spirit? The feeling its like I just walked through slime or mud or something like that, ew.

I take a look behind me and see my tether now and ouch its bright as hell, or would be ouch if I was in my body, like goodness that light is literally a beacon. No wonder I need to be careful, I am sure something evil could see this thing a mile away.

But I shouldn't have to worry about that right? This school is suppose to be safe, I don't think they would let evil spirits and such roam the hallways. Then again...I really have no idea. Lets just hope not for my sake.

And speaking about the hallways they look as weird as I did. There is faint humming noise in the air, little sparkles of light that fills the halls, and oh the walls have odd symbols all over them too. What is all of this stuff? I reach my hand out to touch one of the symbols, it fades and feel a stinging feeling go through me.

Okay don't touch the walls or anything that looks strange. I rather not screw something up.

I continue down the hall avoiding anything crazy looking and see Professor Grabiner coming my way. I grumble. Goodness can you at least try to sleep at night? I mean its only about ten, but still. Go to bed or something.

I can't help, but freeze as he comes closer. He can't see me right? He walks closer. Well I guess I am about to find out.

He walks pass me, only slightly brushing me as he goes by, I feel a shock go throughout my spirit, ouch! I stare at him, but it seems he felt nothing considering he continues walking down the hall. What the hell was that? I look at myself and see nothing different, but I am sure something is.

Okay that is enough exploring tonight, I should just head straight to bed now.

I do, but even after waking up the next morning I can't shake off the feeling that something has changed.

* * *

Monday afternoon we are all rushed into the gym to listen to a speech about break, mostly consisting of whatever you do don't talk about magic to non magicals and such over break, otherwise there will be consequences. Oh that and what people who stay over break will be doing. Next time I will definitely be one of those people.

Right when I am about to leave I run into Minnie.

"Hi Iris, thanks again for covering for me on Saturday. Professor Grabiner said you did a great job." He did? I nearly caught myself on fire. I am not sure that counts as good.

"Really?" I try not to look too happy about it, but fail. I must look so fucking happy right now, oh goodness.

She giggles. "Sure, you worked hard and raised a lot of money for our class tribute. I wasn't sure he'd tell you that himself, so I thought I should carry on the message." Huh. "Anyway, I've got to go sort out my schedule, so bye!" She hurries away.

Well that was nice to know.

* * *

The very last class before break is White Magic and the second we are all seated down Professor Potsdam starts to speak. "Please, make yourself comfortable, little cygnets. We have a serious issue to talk about today." Oh? Also what in the world is a cygnet?

She continues on. "Many of you will have learned something about this subject from your parents. Others will know less or nothing at all." What is she talking about...? "The world you see around you is only the tiniest fraction of all that exists. There are infinite realms which exist outside of our own space and time." Oh I should definitely pay attention to this.

"The nearest such realm is that which we call the Otherworld. You may also have heard it called Elfhame, or the Dreaming, or the High Hunting Grounds. There are countless other worlds, but the Otherworld is particularly the realm of this world's shadow." Oh its just about that. "Like a shadow, it is always connected. With enough White Magic, an adult witch or wizard an travel the Spiral Gate from anywhere in this world."

She now looks very serious. "However, you students must not enter the Otherworld under any circumstances. Can any of you tell me why that is?"

Minnie raises her hand and starts to answer. "Because the Kahmras feed on the souls of human children, especially magical children, and they are drawn to any unwarded human who enters their realm. It takes them approximately-" My eyes widen and I am surely not the only one.

Petunia interrupts thankfully. "Thank you dear, that will do." Minnie becomes quiet. "The Otherworld is a wonderful place. Magic flows more freely there, and many witches and wizards choose to live there full-time, but we are not native to it, and we are not immune to its dangers."

She stares at me now. "Do not attempt to pass the Gate. Not even with an adult to guard you. Not even with a powerful spell or artifact to protect you. Not even with a friend who has been there before and told you it's safe." Okay I got the message.

She finally looks away. "Some of your classmates have other than human heritage, but what is safe for them is not safe for you." I think she glances my way again, but I can't be sure. "Most importantly, if a spirit invites you to the Otherworld, do not accept, no matter what you are promised."

She now looks sadden. "I am not saying this to frighten you, or to challenge you to find a way around my rules. If you disobey, I will not need to punish you, because you will be gone." Damn... She then claps her hands and looks happy once more. "Now! Let's go back to brighter subjects! We can talk about the Otherworld later, and I'll bring in some lovely paintings to show you."

Even once we return to happier topics I feel myself being stuck on her words about the Otherworld. Goodness, Damien made it out to be all happy rainbows and sunshine and even though I had some knowledge what it was actually like, I was still not expecting it to be so...dark.

Nonetheless she didn't need to look at me like that, I knew of the dangers and even more so now. Plus, even if I didn't I wouldn't make that mistake, asides I am not interested in the Otherworld at all, and would rather say as far away from it as possible.

I sigh once class ends. No point thinking about this any longer I gotta get ready to go, this will surely be a very interesting Thanksgiving break...


	33. Chapter 33: Odd Occurrences

The only way possible way I can describe my break was well awkward, and there were various different reasons why. First I wasn't particularly close to Donald, we only spoken a little bit here and there, so at first I wasn't quite sure how to act around him, or what to expect. That and well I wasn't exactly the best at starting conversations and keeping them going. Thank goodness Donald is though, by the end of break I did manage to befriend him, which was very nice.

Another reason why break was awkward was the fact of William. My last conversation with him wasn't exactly good so I wasn't sure how to act around him either. Good thing Ellen wasn't either, so we just mostly didn't talk to him.

Oh and then there is Pastel who decided to show up last minute. She is really kind and all, but she seemed to have quite a lot of fun messing with me, or more specifically, flirting with me. I kinda didn't realize it until Ellen pointed it out. Apparently she found me quite cute after what happen between us last time. After a while Virginia told her to stop cause she thought I was gonna die from how flustered I kept getting.

But I think the part that made me feel the most awkward was how close Virginia's family was. I mean yeah there was problems with it, but it was still way better then my family ever could be. I mean, I never knew families could even be the way theirs was. I think Ellen felt awkward about it too.

Anyway a nice thing about break was the fact it snowed. I mean, I don't really like snow, but playing in the snow with a bunch of people is nice. At first we all got together and build a giant snowman, like a really giant one. I couldn't help but thinking how awful it would be if it fell on someone, that someone in the end was nearly me during the time afterwards when we had a snowball fight, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and well ran straight into it... I thankfully quickly got out the way when it started to topple downward.

I still feel quite bad about it, we spend so much time making it. Ugh of all the moments in my life to be clumsy and run into things, it had to be then.

* * *

So yeah I am pretty glad to finally be back at school again. While I was away I couldn't help, but still like something was missing from me, or well not quite missing, but ugh...I really am not sure. I just didn't feel right. I guess because I am getting used to being here?

Yeah it must be that.

Sadly thing was that I wasn't able to be happy about being back for long. The very next morning there was a knock at our door.

"I got it!" Virginia yells before jumping out of bed and opening the door.

"Good morning! Here are your exam schedules for the day." Excuse did I hear that correctly? We just got back late yesterday!

Virginia thanks whoever the person was before coming back into the room and handing us our papers. Her expression didn't seem shocked in the slightest. Did she know about this and not even tell us? I look over at Ellen who is reading a book in bed. She also seems not surprised.

Was I the only one who didn't know? Why did no one warn me?

"W-we really have exams? We just got back from break."

Ellen looks up from her book and speaks. "Well it has been a while since the last exam. We've had a lot of time to prepare."

"Still...they could of gave us another day."

Ellen ponders for a moment. "I suppose they could have. Don't worry Iris I am sure you will do just fine." I hope, I really, really hope. If I fail well, I don't want to think about that.

* * *

The good thing about our exam is that it is scheduled for later on in the day, meaning we get to attend class first.

So in White Magic class I got to learn a bit more about the Otherworld, well specifically the creatures. Like how they can cross over into our world just like we can cross into theirs. They also seem to become weaker cause they aren't native to our land and have to follow a lot of rules if they wish to stay here. If you can learn the set of rules they have to follow they can be a lot easier to defeat, which was really cool to learn.

* * *

And here I am. I was standing here waiting for myself to be teleported off to whatever part of the dungeon I would be seeing today. I couldn't help, but wish I knew when all the exams were coming it would truly make everything so much easier for me.

I like being prepared for things like this, but I suppose that is the reason why they don't really tell us. We have to learn to deal with not knowing whats quite gonna happen in the future. That and well learning to think on our feet seeing we never know what to face in the exams or how much time we will be given to do them.

I feel the familiar dizziness followed by my vision blurring away. I remain calm let the feeling come and go before finally opening my eyes. Well hello dark dungeon walls. Mmm...I wonder how many floors there is to this dungeon? Probably a bunch.

I nearly jump at the sound of a voice. "The exit to this dungeon has been hidden. You cannot teleport out of the level. You must use your magic wisely to find your way before you run out of energy." Eh not too bad, I just need to remain calm and find where the hidden exit is.

The voice continues on. "You may choose to surrender at any time, and you will be retrieved from the dungeon safely. However, you will fail your exam and receive demerits. Good luck." Lovely. Well its nice to know this dungeon is safe as well, so I don't have to worry about any monsters chasing after me while I look for a way out.

Alright time to start. I look around me. Walls and only one passage way, but it looks like there is a bunch of ways to go after that. Maybe Awareness should help me out?

Ah, wait no, if there is a bunch of pathways then I am probably in a maze, so that really won't help, at least for now. Maybe after I start learning more powerful versions of spells Awareness could help out a bunch, but for now casting that spell won't do much good.

So I start thinking about all the spells I could use and after a while I think of one that could help. Track Scent? Its a really weak spell so even if I have to cast it a great amount of times my magic won't deplete fast. Man I am pretty happy now that I learned some Green Magic otherwise I am not sure what I would do right now.

Wait...actually will it even work? Wouldn't whoever set up the dungeon hide their scent and such? Oh well one way to figure that out. I cast the spell.

T-that scent... Its of old books...I know that smell quite well. Huh nice to know Professor Grabiner was the one who hide the exit. Though I suppose it does make a lot of sense. He is the one who teleports people who fail their exams.

So...that means...he is the one who makes the dungeon exams? If so that is really cool! I mean coming up different obstacles and objectives for people to complete sounds like so much fun. Though I am sure it must require a great amount of work, thought, and well magic. H-he must be really powerful...

Wait...is he the one who tells us stuff as well? Holy fuck how did I not recognize that before!

I...shouldn't think about this any longer, I gotta get through this dungeon.

I go down a bunch of hallways casting the spell over and over again. Forward...left...left again...forward again...and now right, ugh how much more to this maze is there?

I finally arrive at a wall and start to panic. Why...did the spell lead to straight to a wall? Please don't tell me this was all a trap that I just so happen to fall for. This spell may not cost a lot to cast, but still I don't think I will be able to get out of here with what I have left.

Ah, no I need to remain calm, there has to be a good reason why it did this. I cast the spell again just making sure I didn't mess something up. It still shows he went this way, but how? Unless...is this wall an illusion? I cast Awareness this time and the wall before me disappears.

I sigh in relief. Thank goodness it was an illusion. A really good one at that, it didn't look fake at all. I wonder how many students are going to fall for this illusion? Hopefully not many.

I walk forward and head out the exit.

* * *

Ouch, I wince at the brightness of light from outside. I blink a good amount of times before they finally stop burning so much. Man, I really need to get use to this.

"Congratulations Iris! For succeeding in your quest, you received five merits." Oh awesome. Afterwards I head off to my dorm room.

* * *

I enter my dorm room and see Ellen curled up on her bed, muttering angrily to herself as she tries to read a book. It rare to see Ellen truly upset by something meaning whatever happen was bad. Oh, goodness should I ask her or just leave her be?

Aside what could of gotten her so upset in such a short amount of time, didn't she just get done her-

Ohhh. Yeah I am gonna ask now. "So...how did your exam go Ellen?"

She slams the book shut and grumbles. "Didn't." Is what she says in very bitter tone. What?

"So...you didn't take the exam today?" Is that even an option? Plus she seemed to be perfectly okay with taking the exam today.

"That's what he said." She sounds even more bitter now.

"I don't quite understand Ellen, did you take the exam or not?"

"I was in the dungeon. I found the way out. I just didn't use magic." Excuse me? How in the world did she get through that maze without using magic? I mean Ellen is really smart and all, but damn. If she can pass exams like this without using magic...dang. Just wow.

"How, how in the world did you do it?"

"I analyzed the layout to decide which walls were most likely, structurally to be false, and check them for inconsistencies until I found two walls that were identical." I stare at her wide eyed. She checked every single wall in the maze and somehow miraculously found her way out of it? She got out the dungeon before me too, damn.

She continues speaking onward. "I was sure one was an illusion, but they still felt solid, so I decided my mind was being fooled into stopping my hand and making me think I felt something. So I jumped at the wall so I would hit it in mid-air and my mind wouldn't be able to pull me back, and it worked."

"But I didn't cast any spells, so he said it didn't count and he wouldn't give me any merits for it." I wonder what Professor Grabiner thought while watching her take her exam. Was he as confused and shocked as I am now?

"Oh...okay." That's all I can bring myself to say about this. I change the subject seeing this conversation is definitely not going anywhere good. After a while she stops looking all grumpy, which makes me really happy.

Later that night I wake up feeling as though something is wrong. I try to shake off the feeling, but it persist, thus I get out of bed and look around in the hallway. Nothing looks out of the ordinary so I get back in bed and fall asleep.

* * *

The day day was like any other normal day for me, I get dressed, eat with friends, then head off to class, and afterwards head back to the dorm room and study for a little while before spending the rest of the day doing whatever I want, usually being reading. Yet when I returned to the room I notice someone left the door wide open.

Huh? Darn it did Virginia leave the door open again? I enter the room and stop. W-what happened?! I stared in shock.

The room was in ruin. It was as if a tornado had went through it. Everything was out of place and sorts and yet...after staring for a while I noticed that nothing was actually destroyed? Like yeah books and papers and clothes were all over, but none of it was torn apart.

Well that's a good thing at least, but still why is the room like this?

I don't know how long I've been standing in the doorway, but it must of been for a good while seeing that before I knew it Virginia and Ellen both arrived, looking the same way I did.

"I swear if this is one of Donald's pranks, I am going to kill him."

"Virginia I am certain that he would never do something like this." Donald plays silly small harmless pranks and this is definitely not one of them. I mean there is nothing funny about this at all.

"W-we should get someone." Even though she was stuttering she was far more angry then shocked. I suppose that isn't really surprising seeing how she keeps everything in the room neat and tidy. This must be an absolute nightmare for her.

Sorta makes me feel a little sorry for the person, or people who did this, Ellen will definitely...well I rather not think about what she might do...

"I'll get Professor Grabiner." I ran off looking for him.

* * *

And I ran straight into him. "Sorry, sorry!" Not this again, ugh. I really shouldn't of ran the way I did.

"Miss Araceli I see you still haven't learned your lesson."

"I know, but um...there is a problem. Uh...you see my dorm room got trashed and me, Ellen, and Virginia have no idea how it happened or who did it..." W-why am I so awkward right now? This really isn't the time for this type of thing!

He grimaces. "Yet another problem to handle." Ouch.

"D-did something happen?"

"Many. Since this morning I've been hearing complaints about students finding items missing, broken, or tampered with, though I must admit nothing as big as what you are telling me has come up till now."

"Wow..." I knew I felt something was wrong last night, could that have possibly been a sign or something? Damn it I should of looked around outside more, maybe I could of prevented some stuff from happening...

Ah, no point worrying over things I can't fix.

* * *

We head back to my dorm room. Ellen takes one look at Professor Grabiner and starts looking annoyed. Oh...that right she was quite angry with him yesterday...maybe I should of not brought him here... He stares at the mess and sighs.

"None of you have enter or tampered with the room right?"

Both Ellen and Virginia shake their heads. Oh...no. "I stood at the doorway, but I didn't actually enter the room is that okay?"

"That is fine." Oh thank goodness I didn't actually enter the room.

"Stand over there, I am going to cast a spell." We move away from him. Huh...I wonder what spell he is going to cast.

There is a flash of light and then...nothing. He now looks very annoyed. "Just like the others..."

"Whats wrong now?"

"I can not trace whoever did this." What?

Someone speaks angrily. "You can't tell who did this?" Ellen? I turn around and yup it was Ellen.

"Was I not speaking clear enough? Let me repeat myself, I can not trace whoever did this." Is Ellen really going to get angry at him for this as well?

I cut in. "So what about our room?"

"Give me a moment." He cast another spell. "There you room is back in order, is that all?"

"Yeah that's all you can go now." Please leave fast before Ellen says anything.

He does thankfully and afterwards the day goes on normally. Still I can't, but help wonder what happened last night and will something like that happen again.


	34. Chapter 34: Time Goes On

A day goes by, and then another, and then some more, but nothing else comes. People calm down, stop looking upset over things, but I don't. Why did that happen? No one was able to figure that out. In the end it was put off as some stupid large scale prank. I try to believe that, I really do, but I can't. It doesn't feel like some prank. It feels like well, I don't know, but not a 'prank'.

It scares me as result. Not like scares me enough to feel anxious about leaving my dorm room, but just enough for me to wander the halls at night as a spirit over those few days. So I wandered and wandered, ran into Professor Grabiner. He looked annoyed, more so then usual. That would be expected after what had happened.

I kept him company sorta. Just walked with him a bit, can't do much else. He can't see me or hear me, I should know. I tried to speak to him, he couldn't hear a thing. I waved my hand in his face, nothing. That seems odd, really odd. Why can't he tell I'm here?

Can he really not just not sense my presence? He should unless...does he not know any White Magic? And if so, why? I suppose I should ask him, if I get the chance.

* * *

Anyway today all of us were being called to the gym. That scares me as well. Is it about what happened or did something else happen? Or perhaps...do we have another exam before winter break? I truly hope not, Virginia just yesterday said that would not be happening. I hope she wasn't wrong.

Its not like another exam is bad really, helps me figure out what I need to learn, but still. Doesn't stop me from freaking out about it though. Exams are just plainly scary to me a person who likes to try to do my very best on everything.

Especially cause if I were to fail an exam...I would get yelled at by Professor Grabiner and well, I really do not want that. Then again, who ever does want that?

...Twila, but just her, I'm sure.

"Good morning my sprites!" Professor Potsdam says with far too much happiness for an early morning. How does she always manage to do that? Have so much happiness and energy in her? I wish I could be more like that. Thinking back, I was at one point, but goodness that was long, looong time ago.

Back when I was a frail tiny thing that liked to greet everyone and everything around me. That and well I still had normal colored hair and eyes too, so weird how they slowly changed overtime. Kinda hard for me to even imagine myself with brown eyes and black hair now.

"As you know, the winter solstice is fast approaching. At the end of next week, many of you will be leaving us for the Christmas holiday." Oh yeah break, wow. Time really just went by fast. I'm glad, I really am looking forward to break even though I'll just be staying here.

She continues on. "But before that, we have much to celebrate!" Celebrate? Are we going to have a giant winter party or something? That would be nice. "If you will each please come up here and reach into this bowl for a piece of paper? That name will tell you who you're a Secret Santa for. It will be your job to find a gift for that person which you think suits them. Keep your name a secret until after the gifts are delivered next week!"

...Secret Santa? That...is something I guess? Though there is so many people here, most of which I really don't know well. What am I going to do if I pull someone who I don't know at all? I guess I just gotta hope for the best, like usual.

When my turn comes I make my way up and draw a name. Please be someone I know! I unfold the tiny sheet of paper and stare blankly at the name.

Its Twila's name...you know what? Pulling someone I didn't know would of been way better then this. This must of been rigged how did I get her out of all the people here? I must have the worst luck in the world if this isn't somehow rigged.

I soon afterwards head back to my dorm room feeling like the most unluckiest person in the world, like normal.

* * *

On Saturday morning I get up even earlier then usual to deliver the mail. Break is coming soon meaning, lots of things to deliver for sure. Sadly it would seem I was right about that cause I when I enter the room a nice large pile of mail is sitting there for me to deliver. Well, better get started the sooner I can get this done the sooner I can head back to my dorm room and curl up in bed its far too cold to do anything else.

"Miss Araceli." ...Or maybe not.

"Hello sir." Even considering its so early in the morning I do manage to smile brightly at him and speak with glee in my voice. How is it that one person can make me so happy?

"I need to add a notice to all students that outings to the mall today are canceled." ...Wait what? Well that Secret Santa fell through pretty damn quickly. ...Does this mean I don't have to get anything for Twila? Oh I hope so, Twila is so hard to shop for, the girl literally has everything.

Then again when didn't she have everything? Looking back she always got what she wanted even if she didn't ask for it. Yeah...thinking of what to get her as a gift would of been really hard, especially considering the fact I actually don't know much about her anymore.

And I can't help, but feel horrible about that. She is my own twin sister yet I now know nothing about the things she likes. I know what she used to like, but people change...and she, has changed a lot.

I suppose I have as well, or so I hope.

I'm thinking about her again, ugh. Its hard not to think about someone when you sorta got to.

"...So why is it canceled?"

"Take a look outside."

Alright then. I head over towards the window and peer out. Ohhh...I see now. There is large snowflakes falling down fast from the sky, and on the ground already a big heap of snow covering all the pathways. How did I not notice that on the way here?

"So...what about Secret Santa?" I wasn't particularly thrilled about it, but other people were, plus people probably wanted to buy other presents for their friends and such too, this is saddening.

"That is not my concern." Ouch, guess he is not one for anything festive, not surprising though, but still. "Good day." He walks towards the door.

"W-wait!" Why is he always so quick to leave?

"What is it now?"

"Just wondering something...do you perhaps not like White Magic?"

He seemed confused. "Excuse me?"

"Just like I said, I was wondering...you don't particularly seem like the type of person to enjoy using it."

"Yes I am not particularity fond of using White Magic." I see...

"Why no-" I am cut off.

"Why do you hate Red Magic?" What?

I answer simply. "I don't like the way it makes me feel. I don't like the fact I could hurt someone with it. I don't want to cause harm to anyone or anything." And that is that.

He sighs. "There are other uses to Red Magic Miss Araceli."

"I suppose there are...but I am still not interested in it." I learned what I had to learn and that is that. Asides seeing the last time I used it things did not end well for me I rather not try again.

"I am not going to force you to learn something you have no interest in, but-" He stops as if to carefully go over what to say next. "If you ever were to change your mind I would be glad to teach you everything that I can."

I tried to speak, but I can't. I wasn't- I truly was not expecting him to say that. "Thank you sir." Is all I can manage to say in the end.

He turns to leave. "No wait uh." I remembered something. "I uh am staying. Staying over break..." Why do I feel so- ugh.

"And?"

Come on just say it just speak just ugh! "Can I hang out with you or something? If its uh okay."

"Its fine." Seeing I have nothing else to say to him he leaves. Why is it that even though he says that I can't help, but feel as though it was something very hard for him to say?


	35. Chapter 35: The Start Of Winter Break

The fated moment finally arrives and we are all gathered into the gym in the bright and early morning for Secret Santa. No one was really quite sure what to do seeing we couldn't buy gifts at the mall, but I guess we are about to find out. Not that it matters to me anymore.

I scrambled my brain for a good while already over what to get for Twila, cause you know, if it isn't good enough I get to watch her destroy or trash talk whatever I give her, thus cue me dying of embarrassment and having my poor little heart broken into pieces. I did not feel like dealing with either, so yeah, this was quite a hard decision.

I could of just got her nothing, but that would be really rude, even considering the fact she threaten and hurt me a while ago. I was just that forgiving of a person, or that crazy of a person. Or both.

Anyway I finally late last night came up with something, I mean it was already something that I owned for quite some time, it was just waiting patiently for years to be dealt with, for I more so ignored its presence for many, many reasoning's.

For every time I glanced its way, I was filled with dread, sadness, and utter regret for the things I've done, even though I shouldn't. The past is the past, I shouldn't let it get to me.

But it did, every single time in some way shape or form, haunting me.

The something was well mom's old necklace, the one she wore so often that I can't recall a moment where she wasn't wearing it. It was a strange thing, like Grim in a way, odd yet beautiful looking symbols. Twila would appreciate it far more then I ever could, she loved it, she was always looking for a chance to snatch it off of mom and wear it herself.

At times she would cry, kick, scream, in hopes of having her way, but she never did get to wear it, ever.

She deserved it, I didn't. The only reason I had it was cause of Eva she gave it to me thinking that it would nice to have some remnant of my old life before I left with her.

Not particularly a good reminder of my old life considering the brutal aftermath I witnessed of my own mothers death, but Eva was never really good with sensitive topics.

Nothing ever bothered her. I wish I could be the same speak boldly of darker things and let them have no affect on me, but everything comes with a price, and I am sure hers was quite hefty.

So, I now stand still clutching the necklace tightly in my hand, brace myself for the inevitable.

People started to shuffle about the gym, the little speech Professor Potsdam said pretty much consisted of everyone making their own gifts, well cards really. Cute idea I suppose, but a bit childish? I thought for a second of making one anyway, I love art, I haven't done anything related to it in a pretty long time.

No time, too many bad things happening, but that might be more so the reason to do it. A way to release stress. I mean, I haven't really written anything either outside my little diary entries either, which are being done in a simple plain notebook. I truly miss Grim.

Yeah...I should start doing old stuff again once all this craziness blows over. I wish I could at least share that trait with Twila as well, but no she hates art, doesn't like reading books, and writing, ugh she couldn't write to save her life.

I don't understand how we can be so different.

I set out to look for her, it surprisingly doesn't take long. I stop, staring wide eyed and agape at what I see. Its Twila and Damien? Together? Never expected to think let alone see such a thing before me again. She shoved something in his hands and hurried off into well, where I was standing.

I regain my composure and smile brightly at her. "Wow, wait up! Here ya go." I place the necklace in her hands.

She holds the necklace up letting it glint under the lights. "Is...is this-"

"Yeah, it is, I had, I thought-" I fumble for words to say even though I been rehearsing what to say all morning long. "-I thought you deserved it far more then I do."

"...You...thanks." She just stares at me for a long moment, something shows on her face, but what I don't know. Is it guilt? Sadness? Before I can even process what it could be she rushes off like she was never there in the first place.

* * *

We got to eat pizza after all the gift giving was done. It was pretty great, I haven't had the chance to eat pizza in a good long while. Eva was never one for take out and such, everything she ate was 'fancy.' So I enjoyed eating some yummy pizza, definitely cheered me up.

Though what really cheered me up was when I returned to my dorm room. Grim was there, sitting patiently on my bed as if they had never left me. I had to blink a good few times to make sure what I was seeing was real. I wanted to wake Grim up immediately, but I couldn't. Virginia and Ellen both happen to follow me back to the dorm room after eating pizza.

So I waited, and waited for what seemed like an eternity before they finally decided to head to sleep, then I had to wait some more, just in case you know, I rather not have one or both of them getting up and seeing Grim floating about, making sassy remarks.

Its not like they would freak out about a talking book, they would more so freak out at the fact I never said anything about it before, and I didn't feel like addressing all of that especially cause I would have to lie, and I can't lie to save my life.

I stared down at Grim in my hands, I couldn't wait to tell them every little horrible crazy thing that has happen to me since they left, bursting even. So I tore Grim open giving not a single care when I felt the sharp prick of my finger and the soon following blood that came out.

Grim rose up, daze and confused, but otherwise looking perfectly fine. "Now, that was a long nap, girl what happen? Couldn't stand me anymore?"

...And my worst fear seemed to have come true. "Grim do you remember nothing? You been away for months!" I tried to stay calm and keep my voice down, that failed. Thankfully both my roommates are heavy sleepers. I should know from the countless times I tripped and knocked over things, or the other times where Virginia would nosily talk in her sleep.

"Excuse me? Hold up a minute I was stolen and you did nothing about it until now?"

"What do you mean did nothing about it! What was I suppose to do? Your the one who told me to keep you a secret, so I did. Your the one who just disappeared on me when I needed you most! So many bad things happened after you left." My voice became shrill, I could feel tears forming in the back of my eyes.

"Oh damn, fuck I sorry! Just explain slowly everything okay? Will that make you not cry? Please don't cry, I can't do anything about that. I'm just a book okay?"

I nod, but it takes me a while to get myself under control again and I tell them every little thing that has happen to me. In the end Grim stops floating altogether I suppose in shock.

"This wasn't suppose to happen! None of this was! How did I ever, fuck, ahhhh!" Grim flips about on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"You me, her that bird, none of this ugh! Shit been going down hill like crazy and not only that, with the way things add up, someone or something is messing with us all! I bet the fucker is laughing hysterically right now! I remember, we, you, we were suppose to be given to you a long time ago, back when you were still thirteen to protect you and such when the time came for whatever hellish thing would happen."

"...Ready for what?"

"Girl come on, you aren't normal, never been normal, never could be normal even for witches. So was Violet and apparently Twila as well? Though she obviously has a better handle of the whole crazy magical ability thing then you do. Anyway, I got kidnapped, you got attacked, your familiar spirit got attacked, Iris did you ever think for a moment that maybe Twila might be one of the reason things are so bad for you?"

I feel anger rising up in me. "She may not be that great of a person, but she would never be so cruel, and besides what reason would she have for it? Plus, I doubt she would even have the ability to do whatever is done to me."

"She would never attack you either, oh wait she fucking did, and not even physically, she fucked with your soul for goodness sake! Stay away from her."

"Fine, so what now? What else should be done about all of this?"

"I...I don't know, I guess learn the extent of your powers, break the damn seal, and try your best to seem like a normal little witch, and stay away from trouble like that demon boy as well, I doubt you can trust him, or anyone for that matter."

"Fine whatever." I am too disoriented to even think, let alone deal with anything of this right now. So I don't argue, but... "I'm going to tell Professor Grabiner about this." That is one thing I am certain about, well been certain about.

"It ain't gonna be pretty Iris, he's going to give you hell and whatever relationship you built up with him will probably come to an end, sorry."

"I know that. I know that well. I...but I trust him and I have no idea how all of this is gonna end anyway. I'm tired, I'm stress, and I'm falling the fuck apart, I can't keep going like this its gonna eat me alive."

"Yeah, well I wish you luck in that."

"Okay then I am going to bed now, goodnight." I curl up under the covers closing my eyes tight hoping more then I ever have in my life for everything to turn out okay and for me to hopefully not loose him in the end.

* * *

Right before winter break could start, we are all gathered into the gym for one last ceremony? I suppose that is what it was, but I am not quite sure, looking around the gym no one seems to understand why we are here.

Professor Potsdam appears bright and full of joy as usual. "Hail choirs of angels! The tradition of Christmas is one of giving and sharing. Most of you who are returning to your homes will be exchanging gifts and spending time with your friends and family." She pauses for a moment, smiling gently before continuing. "While you are gone do not forget. Do not forget that all you share with your brothers and sisters in magic. I have a special gift for you."

A gift?

She claps her hands and magic fills the air around us, but only for a second before disappearing. "Think of those you care about. Think of a person who matters to you. If the person you choose is thinking of you as well, you will feel that connection, that affection being shared. I'll leave you to your thoughts."

I don't even need a second to decide who to think about.

And I am overcome with emotions, I can barely stand, let alone breathe. I try to name or understand what I am feeling, but at soon as the feeling came it went leaving me feeling breathless and empty. What in the world was that?

"Wow girly you okay there?" Grim speaks into my hazy mind.

Once I am able to catch my breath I look over to where I thought I saw him last, but he was gone. "...I...I don't know."

And thus winter break began.

* * *

I took a walk after everyone left for their winter breaks. As I walked all I could hear was my own footsteps in the snow, the slight breeze of wind here and there, and my own breathing. Otherwise it was silent, peaceful, calming. The snow was bright and glistening, many creatures were away asleep for the winter. I stopped and enjoyed the scenery and silence.

I could see why he loves winter, its so very peaceful. Still I can't stand the cold though. I suppose I could of used a warming spell, but...I am still quite unnerved by Red Magic.

I hear footsteps I don't turn around I already can guess who it is.

"I see you are still willing to break curfew Miss Araceli."

I can't help, but laugh. Its so expected of him to say such a thing. I turn now smiling. "Its winter break, how does curfew still apply?"

"You are still within school grounds." Ohhhh.

I shake my head. "No, no, not exactly! Right now I am outside of it." Or I am pretty sure I am? I wandered off a lot farther then I usually do when I take walks, one cause I wanted to see more of this forest and two I can't really see the trail with all the snow...

"Which is more the reason for you to head back." He came out here to track me down, huh.

"Not without a fight!" I scramble on the ground and pick up a bunch of snow forming it into a ball and throwing it in his direction. I miss horrendously and wince. Talk about pathetic. "...Please just ignore that lame excuse for a throw for my sake."

How in the world am I still in the sports club? Virginia must be keeping me out of pity.

He smirks at me. "I'm willing to in exchange of you heading back with me."

"Okay then lets walk!"

* * *

I had a bad feeling that our walk back was going to be in complete and utter silence until he spoke. "Evangeline never made the attempt to tell you about magic?" This was not a topic I was expecting.

"Ah...uh nope? Like after the uh, the choice I went to stay with her, but she never told me anything at all? Goodness I rarely ever caught her using magic around me either."

"That must of been maddening."

"It was! Like mom had her memories of magic and stuff, but she never said anything about it either, like everyone sorta knew I was gonna end up with magic? Like I guess I showed signs of it pretty early on, but still!" I was getting upset again just thinking about it.

He stopped in his tracks and looked straight at me shocked. "She somehow retained her memories?"

I stop too. "Y-yeah...she was a special case I guess? Maybe cause of her position beforehand? Like she made her choice, finished school and such, but then all of a sudden she just didn't want magic anymore? Maybe it was too much to take away? I mean they would have to erase her entire past and put new memories in place."

"So you don't know the true reason then?"

"No...I don't." Why would it matter?

"So you were left in the dark."

I smile weakly and nod. "Yeah, that sums up my entire life well. Violet probably was the only one who would talk about magic as if it was nothing, but then she died... Anyway none of that really matters anymore considering I am here now learning magic and all."

"And you're happy being here?" What?

"Of course! How could I not be? Its everything I wanted and more, I love going to class, I love learning, I love everything about being here. I couldn't imagine spending my life in any other way-" I pause for a moment wondering if I should say what I am thinking, in the end I do. "-are you happy being here?"

"I wouldn't use the word happy, but I wouldn't be here if there wasn't something I deemed good enough of a reason to stay...such as keeping you out of trouble."

"Yeah...I guess so...still things must of been pretty hard for you after...you know?"

He simply nods, though I can tell he is upset by this. I wrap my arms around him and attempt to hold him in a nice tight hug.

His response is immediate. "What are you doing!" He looks so flustered. I can't help, but to laugh at him even though I am pretty flustered by my actions too.

"Silly I'm trying to give you a hug? Like when you gave me one a while back..." I still can't get over that, something like that, how? For him to do something so kind...not to say he isn't kind, but...still.

That was really something.

"I am in no need of a hug Miss Araceli let go." He tries to push me away, I hold on tighter. He glares at me.

"Then...I'm in need of one." I really am, I have no idea whats going to happen to us soon. I don't wanna think about it, heh, here I am still trying to hold off on telling him till the last moment, good job me.

I suppose my sadness shows for he stops pushing me away. "Fine...just this once." For a moment I think he is going to actually put his arms around me, but nope he doesn't.

Instead his breathing does relax, and his heart slows down. We stay there in the awkward attempt for a hug for another minute or so before I am willing to let go. "See wasn't bad, though man I am short compared to you, how tall are you anyway?"

And here I was thinking I was pretty tall, I mean I am slightly taller then Virginia.

He smirks at me. "Tall."

I glare at him playfully. "Well if you're gonna be like that..." I once again attempt to throw a snowball at him, and it hits! I laugh at him, until I am pelted with snowballs. "Hey! Hey! No Red Magic that's cheating!"

He is still smirking, I wanna hit him in the face. "Oh? I didn't know there was rules."

So I attempt to, and fail again. Afterwards we continue the walk back, and right before we go our separate ways I stop him. "So I gotta ask...do you like sweets?"

He stares at me oddly, he was definitely not expecting that question. "I...yes?"

"Alright then, seeya tomorrow." That was all I needed to know, I rush off back to my dorm room

* * *

I was finding myself pacing the hallway outside of Professor Grabiner's room. Thankfully most if not all the other professors were no where to be seen. Even Potsdam left off soon after I asked her where to go. She seemed...quite intrigued and happy by me visiting him, not sure what to think about that.

Anyway I was scared shitless, I spent a majority of the night thinking of what to say to him in my head. Nothing turned out right at all. Everything ended in my mind as a horrid mess. Everything was probably gonna end in a horrid mess.

I could wait. I could just not tell him until the end of winter break, but. It would be so wrong of me to do, I held out enough. What happens after today, happens.

I knew the seal was breaking, could literally feel it, soon after getting back into my room I felt a cold chill spread over me, then my vision blurred, my body ached. Everything felt off. It was such an uneasy experience. Grim freaked out like crazy, so that was no help.

So I will tell him today, or maybe tomorrow, I don't know! After all the things that happened between us, to think whatever sorta friendship I built up with him could be ruined in a instant, never to regain again, is horrifying. I don't wanna loose him, but this is better then letting whatever is happening to me get worse.

If I did such a thing he would wind up hating me far, far more for endangering myself.

My thoughts were getting worse, so instead of letting them eat away at me any longer, I knocked on the door. I could hear distant grumbling, then footsteps.

The door open, though only slightly and he stared straight down at me. I spoke. "Hi...uh Potsdam told me where you um...were, sorry if I am bothering you."

He looks aggravated for a second, then sighs before opening the door fully. "Seeing you are already here I suppose you can come in Miss Araceli."

"Okay, uh you know you can call me Iris right? We aren't in class or anything..." Pleaseeee I really kinda wanna hear him say my first name...only kinda. Not a whole lot...hahaha

He looks troubled. "That would not be proper for me to say." Really? Ugh, maybe next time, if there is a next time...

"So...I can't call you by your first name either then?"

He responds quickly. "No, not at all." Damn.

I walk straight into the room, his gaze not leaving me the entire time. "Did I do something wrong?" It looks like he was expecting something to happen?

"No..." Okay then...

Suddenly I can't breath. Books there is books scattered across the entirety of the room, on self, on tables, even some at the edge of his comfy looking bed. I can't help but smile widely at the books surrounding me.

"Are you feeling well?"

I nod quickly. "This is so beautiful, look at all these books!" I never wanna leave, I just wanna sit here and read, and read, and read!

He looks embarrassed. "My apologies, perhaps I should of cleaned up more, though I wasn't expecting your arrival so soon."

"This is fine, this is amazing! How many of them are there? How old? What languages are they in? Type of genre? Oh goodness you have such a lovely library of books you put the actual library here to shame!" I mean, it was pretty shameful already seeing that most of the books I couldn't read cause they were sealed so only upper class students could read them. There was magazines and some comic books, but nothing that I would be interested in, thus all my money went to buying books, which I was running out of space for.

He laughs to himself as he watches me zip around his room glancing at all the different types of books. "I am starting to think if you are only befriending me for my book collection."

I giggle. "Well...all of this is great, but you're pretty great too." I don't know I manage to get those words out my mouth let alone not get flustered as I say them.

I do manage to get him to blush a bit. "If you think flattery will somehow lead to you making off with my books then you are horridly mistaken."

I pout at him. "Aw really? If that is the case...what should I do instead?" I think I'm going to faint, I can believe I just said that.

He smirks. "There is nothing you can do about it." Oh really?

I give him the bag I was carrying the entire time. He stares at it oddly. "What is in this?"

"Cookies! You never told me what type of sweets and such you liked, so I just made some chocolate chip cookies." Still surprised by Potsdam letting me do that as well.

His expression is unreadable. "...You made them for me?"

"Uh yeah? Don't worry they won't kill you, I am a great cook." One of the few things I am good at.

"You were not obligated to do this."

"I wasn't doing it cause I felt like I had to, I did it cause I simply wanted to. I wanted to give you something, but I just wasn't sure what. That's when I realize there is still so much I don't know about you, I hope-" I look away from him. "-I'm sorry I am not a very good friend." In far more ways then one.

"And you think I'm much better?" What?!

"Of course you are! Though I'm such a handful at times..."

"Stop that." He sounds aggravated.

I stare up back at him again. "Huh?"

"Stop putting yourself down like that nothing good will come from it. You aren't a handful as you say and even if you were one, its my responsibility to help you."

"I...okay." I can't figure out what to exactly say after that. "Um..." Maybe I should tell him now, no...I mean. Ugh! Not yet, just not yet.

Instead I take notice of something I didn't realize before. "You look normal!" I mean he is just wearing a button up shirt and pants, but still.

He is confused. "Excuse me?"

"You're uh not wearing robes?"

"And neither are you?"

"Still...I just never saw you without them on."

"And this is such an appalling thing because?"

"I don-" I grab my head, I feel dizziness wash over me. My other hand covers my mouth, uck I am nauseous too!

"Miss Araceli?" He sounds so concerned about me as he moves towards me.

I step away from him. "Don't...I'm okay now, okay? Just get sick every once in a while." The feeling passes, but my breathing is rapid.

His gaze lingers on me. "You should leave now, rest."

"Yeah gonna go do that, uh seeya." I hobble out the room before he stops me.

"No, I will escort you back to your dorm room, I do not need you passing out in the hallway."

* * *

I simply nod and we head back to my dorm room in silence until I hear him mumble something under his breath. "-Just like her."

"W-what?"

His voice is strained. "You get sick much like her." Violet?

"R-really?" I knew before she was like me, but did she go through the same thing I am going through?

"It was not a often thing, but it was still enough to notice. ...She never told me what was wrong with her though." Ouch...I can feel the guilt killing me now.

We arrive at my dorm room I slip inside, but before closing the door I speak again. "Tomorrow, can I see you again?"

"If you are feeling well again, then I suppose." He heads off after that leaving me alone feeling horrible inside for more reasons then I can count.


	36. Chapter 36: The Confession

I wasn't feeling well, not in the slightest. I jolted awake frighten and scared screaming in agonizing pain that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. My breath quickened, I shook, I cried and I was so very terrified of every single thing around me. I was being ripped apart and slowly oh so very slowly stitched back together again in a messy horrific process. I was coughing up blood which stained my white gown and made it a sickening dark red.

Am I dying?

My eyes couldn't focus, everything became muddy colors, hazy and shifting constantly again, and again, and again.

Stop, stop stop! My hands were gripping myself tightly as if to hold myself together. My head was pounding I moved my hands to clutch it hard. Just stop everything needs to stop!

And then it did. The pain gone, my eyes focused on a dark room, my room, I was curled up laying on the floor now, limp and probably looking very lifeless, I was soaked in a pool of my own sticky dirty blood. I tried to move from my position, but then I was hit with searing pain. I gasped or attempting to, my throat was hoarse and burning. I could still taste blood in my mouth a thing I thought I would never taste again.

_Help me please! _Maybe Grim could hear me, though I doubt it, whatever is happening to me more then likely screwed over Grim as well. It didn't stop me from screaming mentally though.

There was no reply, there wasn't going to be one. Tears came from my eyes again, clouding my vision once more. I was a weak pitiful helpless being. I hated it, I hated it so much, stupid dumb weak body back yet again. It made me sick and angry.

Damn it all to hell!

Then my vision really faded away, but I was still awake full of anger and pity towards my own body.

Footsteps, I heard footsteps quickening and then, the door was thrown open? Did my thoughts reach someone? Or did someone hear my screams earlier before I ended up in this state? I thought no one in this dorm hall stayed over break?

"Iris!" Professor Grabiner? If I could laugh I surely would, of course he would only call me by my first name in a situation like this uh?

I realized feeling was leaving me as soon as he picked me up in his arms, he was gripping me tighter then he should have given the situation at hand, I think.

I was slipping for I could only hear fragments of what he was saying at this point. I think he was crying, I hope not, he shouldn't cry for me, I don't deserve it. I was hating myself more and more by the second. He shouldn't see me like this.

He shouldn't of found me, I would rather rot here on this damn ground indefinitely. I'm glad I couldn't see I couldn't bare to see his expression right now.  
I don't deserve to love him, let alone be friends with him. I am such a horrid person.

I don't deserve anything good at all.

_Just let me go this is my fault! Leave me here, please! I hate this, I hate everything! I did this to myself dammit! _

_IhateIhateIhateIhatemy_\- I finally pass out.

* * *

I woke up in his room still barely able to move, covered in warm blankets and a bunch of fluffy pillows underneath me. I felt warm, I felt safe. There was no smell of blood only books. I felt groggy and my eyes could barely open. There was movement, oh he's here.

"Go back to sleep." His voice was gentle and calm, but he himself was not. He was scared, horribly scared for me. How I knew this I didn't know. I didn't question it.

_Did you wash and change me? _ I was in different clothing I think, and I am obviously clean of the blood that stuck and clung to my body before.

He was embarrassed. "No I did not! The headmistress was here, she took care of you before leaving." He then became upset, angry at her? He should instead be angry at me. "Please, just sleep."

So I did. Not cause he wanted me to, but for I was already drifting off anyway.

* * *

I woke up, same place. Was I to stay in his room instead of my own? How long has it been? I couldn't tell. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there.

_What day is it? What time is it?_

"Its been a day since you...were hurt, the time is 3:41 am." Oh okay.

_Do you know what happened to me? Do I need to tell you? _Either way I was set on telling him.

"No, not now you still need to rest."

I shook my head, well attempted to. Couldn't move my body much. _ No I need to tell you, you need to hear it, whatIdidwashorribleyoushouldn'tofhadtodealwiththis! _My thoughts were scrambled, my mind was scrambled, I felt shaky again.

"Calm down!" He meant to say it calmly, but he didn't know how exactly, at least in way to make me listen to him. I stopped.

_I'm sorry. _Was all I could bring myself to say then.

"I know." He said.

Weak and exhausted I passed out again.

* * *

"Do you need anything? Do you think you can eat?" Were the first words I heard upon waking again, it was actually morning this time.

_No its not like I can move, plus I still feel far to sick to even try to do such a thing I'll just wind up throwing up everywhere. Could you...just talk to me a bit? I feel like I am going to sleep again soon._

Was I under the effects of some magic? I really couldn't bring myself to stay awake long, it could be from the state in am in as well, or both really.

Probably both.

"...What should we talk about?" He didn't know what to say.

I didn't either. _ Um...did you like the cookies I made for you? _I suppose that was better topic then nothing still I felt myself wince at my own inability to come up with conversation topics.

"I have not had the chance to eat them, sorry." Oh of course he didn't that was dumb of me to say.

_Could you try one now? I want to know your thoughts on them._

"Alright...give me a moment." That's when I realized how blurred my vision was I couldn't see much around me except the things closest to me. I tried to focus on him, it hurt.

_Come back please._

"O-okay? Don't worry I am not leaving you, can you still can not see well?"Still?

_What do you mean still?_

"You talked about it before, though it was soon after I found you." Oh.

_I don't remember that..._

"Not surprising. Don't try to focus too hard, you will be able to see properly again, given time."

_You have crumbs on your face I think._

His eyes widen and he turns away for a moment. "I...sorry."

I laugh, it comes out wrong and I end up coughing hard. _ Ow laughing not fun._

"Careful your lungs are sore." Could of told me that before.

_So?_

"There were surprisingly good." Hey!

_Of course they were good, I wouldn't try to poison you, I told you that before didn't I?_

"Yes well..." He didn't finish that sentence, he didn't know how without being offensive.

_You're so silly._

"...Do you think you can manage to eat now? You really need to in order to get better."

_I suppose, I don't feel as icky as before. _I try to sit up, its quite a struggle and ends with me flopping back down on the pillows. I try again.

"Stop that, you're going to hurt yourself." He gets closer to me and moves my body delicately.

I am sitting up now. Ugh great, its like I'm a doll now. I try to move my hands, they shake. Great can't do this either!

"No need to get so upset you will be better soon." Its more of a demand then anything perhaps to comfort himself and me. Still huh, did my irritation show that much?

_Gonna guess you have to feed me as well huh?_

"Yes..." He winces at the thought. Don't worry I am not that thrilled either surprisingly. Me a few days ago would of been thrilled at such a thing. Is this why he was upset over Potsdam leaving?

_Sorry this is pretty pathetic isn't it?_

"No its not." Now he is irritated. He sighs. "I'll be back okay? Try not to freak out while I am gone." He leaves before I can object him.

Here I am sitting alone in this shitty state. I can't do nothing good can I? I feel like curling up in a ball under the covers and crying, but obviously I can't.

I should just stop getting so upset over this, none of this is gonna change by me throwing a tantrum. If these are the last moments I get to spend with him before I tell him everything that has happen to me I should at least enjoy them.

He came back with soup? Is it tomato I hope so I really like tomato. He sits down close to me. Yay it is, though I can't help, but feel something is off?

_What is in that?_

"What?" He is caught off guard by my words.

_Something...wrong? Off? I don't know?_

"...Yes there is a potion in it, you have to take it to feel better." Ohhh. That is what I am smelling.

_Does...does it taste bad? _ I can't imagine something like that tasting good, none of my old medications tasted good.

"I'm not sure, either way you must take it."

_Well then I guess I'll have to find out, give it to me._

Found out the potion wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, still was pretty bad though, and as much as I try to enjoy that whole experience its just well awkward, very, very awkward. Thankfully whatever potion was in that thing sent me straight to sleep soon after eating it.

* * *

By the next day I am more accustomed to this situation much like him and by now I can actually move, to an extend and stand for like a few minutes before shaking and falling down.

Better then nothing though.

So I ask the question I been meaning to ask. _ Can I take a shower please? I feel filthy._

"You cannot stand for very long Iris."

_Oh yeah, good point, can I take a bath then?_

"I suppose that would be okay...do you think you can manage...that on your own though?" He was referring to me actually being able to take off my own clothing and being able to put them back on.

_Yeah? _I hoped so, as comfortable as I was getting around him, I did not need him...ah don't wanna even think about it! I can feel myself getting flustered.

"...Okay then...I'll start the bath for you then." That's when it hit me, I will be taking a bath in his bathroom, and now I was very flustered.

Thankfully by the time he got back I was able to pull myself together again. _ Okay...gonna go...yeah. _I stand up and walk into the bathroom. Alright time to do this.

I don't know how I managed it, but I did without too much struggle take off my clothes and get into the bath.

"Are you...okay?" I could hear from the bedroom. He was very nervous and more then likely blushing.

I had to stop myself from gigging. _ Yup, doing perfectly fine._

He doesn't say anything else after that. I soak for a bit before cleaning myself up and getting out. Once again without much trouble, I really have no idea how. Seems I have good luck for once.

I dry myself off and get dressed. Man I wish I had something else to change into, but I don't and I am not sure how I feel about him getting other clothing for me...

When I open the door and leave out the bathroom I feel dizzy once more and trip. I close my eyes tight as I fall, and yet don't hit the ground. I open my eyes and gasp I am floating a bit off the ground, I look up. Professor Grabiner looked as shocked as I am.

_You're not doing this are you?_

He shakes his head.

_How do I get down?_

"I'm not sure..." He is looking at me in confusion and awe.

I try moving around, it doesn't do much. _ Please help me._

He carefully walks towards me and pulls me down. I fall into his arms afterwards feeling heavy and exhausted.

_Ugh thanks. Just lay me down in bed I think I am going to pass out again. _

He does that and I fall asleep once more.

* * *

"Can you bring yourself to speak?" Another question asked upon me waking the next morning. I look at him in confusion.

_Oh yeah...I'm not actually speaking am I?_

"No you somehow managed to enter my thoughts."

_Somehow managed?_

"Yes usually if one were to communicate with another mentally that person would feel a prick in the back of their mind, they could then open their mind to whoever tried to connect in the first place. In my case with you I felt no such thing, one moment I couldn't hear your thoughts then the next I could, it was how I knew you were in danger. I cannot fathom how you managed to keep this connection for so long given your current state."

_I don't know either it just feels so natural and easy...when you say you can hear my thoughts, you mean just the ones directed at you...or?_

He struggled to answer. "I can hear some other distant thoughts yes."

I panicked. _ Like what? Give an example?_

"You hate yourself, or hated yourself for being in the situation you were in when I found you. You kept screaming it in your mind. You...felt as though you deserved what happened to you. You are far too hard on yourself."

I am speechless, he heard that? All of that? I'm not sure what to feel about it. So I do what I usually do, change the subject. _ I'm going to try to speak now okay?_

He was a bit relieved to be leaving that old topic, though he was upset about it as well. "Okay then, but if it causes pain, stop."

I nod my head and attempt to speak. "H-hier-" I wince this is really hard. I take a deep breath and try again. "H-Hieronymous." Ha I said it! I smile brightly at him.

"E-excuse me?" He looks away from me.

"Y-you c-called mee Irisss c-can I n-no-" My voice starts to hurt. I stop speaking. _ Can I not call you by your first name?_

"...In that case yes it would be fine to say." He looks uncomfortable.

_Okay, uh did I say it correctly? I wasn't quite sure..._

"Yes you did manage to do so..."

_Do you not like it? Should I stop?_

"No this is fine. Just not...use to hearing it from a...student."

_Friend, I am your friend right now, not a student._

"I suppose so..."

_Yeah whatever. _I am just feeling pretty happy with myself for being able to call him by his first name.

* * *

On the fourth day I brace myself and force myself to tell him everything. The more I tell him the more angry he looks and feels, though he manages to not yell at me, I don't know how, or why he would even try not to. He doesn't stop himself from scowling and muttering under his breath though.

He is so pissed off, I am too after saying everything aloud, I sound so stupid, so very stupid!

_See? This is why I don't deserve all that kindness from you. I am a horrible person._

He grits his teeth and glares at me. "...Never, ever do something like this ever again or I will make you regret it, understand? You are to tell me if anything is ever wrong with you, no matter the circumstance, no matter how small it may seem, you shall be open and honest with me from this point onward do you understand Miss Araceli?"

_Yes._

"Good then." What?

_Aren't you going to punish me?_

He looks as though he is going to laugh. "Oh do you really think I won't? I was going to wait until you were better to tell you, though I suppose now is fine as well. Once you are well again, you will meet with me once a week and try to figure out what exactly is wrong with you, and if it can be controlled. That and of course considering the danger you put yourself in, you will be receiving 20 demerits."

Ouch, there goes all, but five of my merits. Back to the beginning for me gonna take me the rest of the school year to get them back again, but... _ Do you hate me now?_

"What?" There is still anger in his voice when he says it.

"H-hate me?" That's all I needed to know.

He becomes silent for a moment, I don't think he is gonna answer until- "No, I am just extremely disappointed in you. Why would you do this to yourself, you could have died!"

"I-I know that."

"Then why?"

_At first Grim told me not to tell anyone so I listen, then I thought whatever it was would go away, but it didn't, it stayed got worse, everything got worse. I...already caused so much trouble and...I just...just didn't want to be a burden, I just wanted to for once in my life handle something on my own without having to rely on others. I just don't want to bring others down with me...I'm sorry. How can you not hate me? You really just should. I was so stupid and way in over my head._

"I couldn't do that even if I tried."

W-why?

"Like I said before, you aren't a burden and you are far too hard on yourself at times. You need to learn to rely on others, you cannot fix everything on your own, you are still a child, and even if you weren't there are moments in time where everyone needs someone to depend upon... So please stop taking everything on your own, I do...think of you as a friend. So just please let me help you."

I start to cry and I do so for a good while, he doesn't stop me, he just sits there and lets me do it seeing how much I probably needed to in the first place. I been through so much, and I am sick and I am tired. When I finally stop he hands me a handkerchief I clean myself up and sit there for a bit more thinking of what to say.

Then I find myself laughing uncontrollably._ You are insane for being friends with me._

He smirks at me. "So are you."

_You deserve a better friend then me._

He smirks. "Well until I find myself one I am stuck with you aren't I?"

"G-guess so."

* * *

Another day has passed since then and I come to terms with something. "I feel quite tiny in your bed." By now I am able to speak small sentences without much trouble.

He smirks. "Yes you look as though you are going to be swallowed up by it."

"Very funny. Uh also where is Grim?"

"Grim?"

"My Grimoire?"

"Oh that** _thing_ **." After he learned what Grim was like he was not too enthusiastic about meeting them. "Probably still back in your room? You have to supply that thing with blood for them to function yes?"

"Yeah...could you get them for me please? They need to know what happened to me."

"If I must." He teleports away and a few moments later reappear. "Here have it." He throws the book on the bed. Wow I never thought I would see him mistreat a book, then again Grim is more then a book...

I open Grim up and they immediately speak. "Holy fuck you look like shit!" What a great compliment to receive...

"What a eloquent Grimoire you have there." He says with bitter sarcasm.

"Hahaha, look at me, I am a snooty snob. Oh shut it grabby! So...explanation girl pretty lost now."

I recap the situation, well attempt to every once in a while I got to stop cause Grim makes a snarky comment towards Hieronymous.

"So seal broke and grabby been taking_ very _good care of you... Sorry I wasn't there to help you when it broke, but one moment I was feeling good the next...not so good."

"Oh okay."

"So...asshat you gonna stop staring at me?"

"What?"

"You heard me, as much as I know you love books, you really shouldn't be focusing on me, shouldn't you I don't know, be checking out that pretty girl curled up snugly in your bed?" Oh so I am now deemed pretty?

"I-" He looks ready to burn Grim alive a hundred times over.

I interject. "Just ignore Grim! They have the habit of...being like that..."

"I have no idea how you manage to put up with that damn thing, What a peculiar personality it gained."

"G-gained?" Was starting to get hard to speak again, especially after yelling like that.

"Yes, Grimoire's are uniquely made for each person it is bound to, you may have a replica...of Violet's Grimoire, but the moment it became bound to your blood, it gained a personality suited to you."

_...You sure about that suited part? Don't ya think I would choose something more...kinder?_

"You could change it you know, you would just have to learn how to do so, perhaps when Petunia re-"

"Um hey helloooo, I am right here, floating! Humans are such horrible things to deal with. You should be proud to have me girly, even more so now!"

_And why would that be?_

"The fact I have to spell it out for you is bad enough! Your seal broke right? Whatever was sealed in me more then likely came undone too, meaning you can read me, like really read me, and use me properly now."

That was all it took for me to reach out to grab Grim.

"Oh now you want me, nah I think I'll just leave, head off to some far away place where I am actually appreciated and loved."

"Grim!" I scream and whine. Books topple off one the nearby book shelves. Wow...what?

"Oh...well that is new. Okay...I'll listen..." Grim floats hesitantly towards me. I grab them.

"...Iris stay calm...please avoid destroying my room." He is trying his best to not be upset at me, oh goodness.

_I didn't mean to do that..._

"I know, but you are heavily tied to White Magic, which happens to deal a lot with emotions, yours of which are not the most stable right now given this predicament." Guess that's one way of saying I am a emotional wreck. "Also would you mind turning that wretched thing off? I understand you are very interested in what is ever in that book, but please do this at another time, when you are better."

"Oh boy toy wants alone time with you how cute!"

I would of hesitated doing so, but after that comment_ ... Grim turn off now._

Grim tries to squirm in my hands as a way to protest, but then became a lifeless old book once more.

_I hate doing that, giving orders to Grim, they really don't mean to do bad or anything, plus its not like it can stop me from making me do whatever I want it to do. I don't want to give orders against someones will._

"Iris it is a book nothing more, you shouldn't have to feel bad about it, especially seeing its disagreeable personality."

I nod, but it doesn't make me feel any better.

* * *

A little while later I feel the need to ask a certain question that's been on my mind for quite some time. "Can I ask a weird question?"

"Nothing has stopped you before, so why start now?"

"Can I please touch your hair?"

"...My hair?"

"It uh looks really soft you know? You can touch mine too, but uh its a bit tangled now seeing I haven't gotten to brush it or anything?"

"...Okay." He sits down next to me on the bed and I reach over. Its so soft! I smile brightly as I continue messing with it. He looks pretty calm, huh.

"Like this?"

"W-what?" I giggle at him.

He frowns. "Why do you always smile at me like that?"

I pull my hand away from him and look at him confused. "Like what?"

"Nothing..."

"What no, come on." I whine.

"You always seem so joyful in my presence." I do? I suppose that's because...

"That's...cause I enjoy being around you silly!" I'm not liking where this topic may go time to change it. "...Hey do you hate my sister Twila?" I am not sure why I choose that as a topic I guess it was the first thing that came to my mind.

At first he is confused, but then he looks angry. "No I do not."

"You sure about that?"

"What Miss Mallory did to you was heinous, I wish you would of came to me about that, she should be expelled, no she will be. She caused harm to not only you, but to your familiar as well, she has already had a record of hurting and attacking other students, so it was bound for her to be expelled sooner or later."

"No! Please!" She can't she just can't!

"Iris I am sorry I understand she is your relative and you care for her, but you should not. She has treated you horribly since she got here, how could you still care for her?" He seems upset at me now too.

"Cause she's my family!"

"They have treated you unjust as well have they not? That is one of the reasons you left them yes?"

"...Yeah, but still...wait is that what Potsdam is doing right now?"

He sighed. "More then likely...yes seeing I sent a message about what she did to you."

"I didn't get to say goodbye to her..."

"I'm sorry."

"She's stuck with them, they were horrible to her too you know? Not as much as me, but still...she doesn't deserve this! No one should ever deserve something like this!"

He doesn't say anything he just sits there looking away from me, ashamed? For once I can't really tell.

"I..I hope she finds happiness in the future."

"I'm sure she will in some way."

I change the topic again not wanting to feel angry and upset right now. "We should have hot chocolate."

"Why?"

"Its Christmas isn't it?"

"Well yes...but-"

"But nothing, we are gonna have hot chocolate!"

He manages to chuckle at that. "Alright then I'll have it sent here." Oh he can do that? Huh.

After a while it arrives and I sip away happily. "Man I love hot chocolate, though I love coffee and tea as well."

"What types?"

"Oh ummm green tea and black coffee."

He looks very surprised by this. "Really black?"

"I...really suck at making coffee...so I got used to drinking it black..."

He laughs like really laughs. I stare at him dumbfounded. He tries to stop himself, but he can't. Aw, how cute! I find myself smiling and giggling in response.

Afterwards we finish drinking our hot chocolate then he gets up heads over to a nearby bookshelf, pulls a book from it, and hands it to me. "Here."

I stare at him blankly. "Are you...giving me this?"

"Yes...why else would I hand it to you?"

"So...I can borrow your books sometime?"

"This one you can keep, as for the others as long as you return them back in good quality I don't see why not."

"Hell has frozen over."

"Excuse me?"

"To receive something like this...it must be that. You...you are being so sweet to me! I don't know to do with myself! Especially after what I did, goodness, this is wow." I shake my head. "Thank you, really just thank you!"

"I feel as though you do not know the definition of the word sweet." Heh, he trying to remain all distant and cold, how cute.

I giggle. "I understand it very well and you are sweet, sometimes...at least."

* * *

Once it became dark I realized something else. "You haven't been sleeping have you?"

"Yes I have..." He has bags under his eyes, he looks exhausted! How did I not see this before?

"No you haven't and if you have you haven't slept well enough, also...if so where have you been uh sleeping?" I kinda stole his bed.

"In another room nearby...we have empty ones Iris." Okay...

"Still you haven't slept much like I can feel the tiredness oozing off of you." If I focus at least.

His response was quick. "You can what?"

"Sorta tell how you feel as sometimes? Its weird like I just wonder how you feel and sometimes just know? Though only sometimes, nothing else okay? Not like I can hear your thoughts."

He calms down, though its obvious he is still upset over this new knowledge. "I won't try to do it okay? It just happens. Sorry."

"It's fin-"

The door is swung open. "I'm back!" Potsdam sings her words full of cheer. Hieronymous groans.

"Hello Professor Potsdam..." So I guess its done huh? Twila is gone, for good.

"Hello there little flower bud, how are you feeling today?"

"Better? Still can't move around much, it still hurts to speak sometimes, but yeah I'm getting better though I still get dizzy and nauseous at times too..."

"Excuse me, but mind explaining why you were gone for so long? Its been five days!" He is pissed off for sure. Though I am really curious too, why was she gone for so long?

"Oh hush now Hieronymous, I was going to explain that." She stops to sigh. "It would seem Miss Mallory has disappeared without a trace, not only her, but many other wildseeds from other schools have been reported missing as well."

* * *

**A/N: So this is the end of part one, part two will start sometime in October, anyways if you like my story please leave a comment.**


	37. Chapter 37: Dreaming

"What do you mean she's gone?" Hieronymous and I manage to both yell at the same time, Potsdam, on the other hand, is calm, cool, collected, and giggling at us. As if the fact that people are missing is a laughing matter, especially considering one of them being my twin sister.

"Well aren't you two getting along well?" Hieronymous is not pleased by Potsdam in the slightest considering he is muttering under his breath, I as well am not pretty happy with how she is handling this circumstance.

"But yes Miss Mallory is missing, she and the other Wildseed students from other schools may have been kidnapped. The council has people trying to manage the situation."

I feel as though I can't breathe. I close my eyes trying my best to not cry right now.

Why, why would someone take her away, why would someone take any of those other students away too?

I can't even...I must not get too upset, I must stay calm. I have to stay calm, nothing good comes from crying or shouting or simply getting upset, especially in my situation...

"May? They can not tell what is going on?"

"Whoever or whatever may have taken them covered their tracks well. There were definite signs of a struggle in some cases, but in others...like Miss Malory there was nothing present at all. Though that may be because of another reasoning..."

"And what would that be?"

"Possession."

What? I open my eyes. All this time she was possessed? How long was she? When could she even have been?

"She was possessed and you did not take notice of this?"

"It wasn't a recent ordeal, it happened far too many years ago for it to be even noticed. The only reason I came to be aware of this was because of Evangeline, she herself had found signs of it."

"E-Eva? Shes...?"

"Yes, she just so happens to be the one leading this investigation."

I am not sure how I am to feel about that, nor do I care much really. Twila was possessed for years! Was it before or after I left? Must have been afterward right? Cause if it was before...

I didn't notice a thing.

How horrible of a sister can I be?

"H-how long? And...how was she able to tell?" I needed to know.

"For about eight years and how she was able to tell well, when a person becomes possessed whatever possesses them leaves a mark of some sort behind, at first it is very noticeable, but as time goes on the mark fades, much like the free will of the person possessed. It would seem one way or another your sister managed to break the possession on her own, and Eva found traces of what remained of the destroyed mark at your old home."

"...I see." She was possessed for long and I didn't notice a damn thing, I'm horrible so very horrible.

Tears fall from my eyes and I feel the need to curl up in a ball and die.

"Oh dearie, do not blame yourself for not being able to tell, you were a child, you wouldn't of notice a single thing wrong." How is that suppose to make me feel better?

"I'm her twin sister, of course, I should have noticed something was wrong with her!"

She was gone all this time, the girl I met wasn't her, it was some damn demon or spirit or something pretending to be her, I didn't even notice!

I thought so badly of her, and it wasn't even her.

She needed me and I failed her.

I failed.

I failed at everything.

I hear footsteps coming toward me. "Leave me alone! Please...just leave me alone...I'm fine, just continue the conversation forget I'm here...okay?"

I wipe away my tears, but more form in their place. It doesn't stop me from trying, though.

And do try, and try and-

Hieronymous is the first to speak. "What are we to do about this?"

Petunia answers. "Nothing at all, like I said before the Council is handling this issue." Seriously?

He is not happy with the answer. "Children have gone missing and we are to just sit here and pretend nothing has happened? What about the other Wildseed students that are away from school right now? Should we not be contacting them and sending them back to school early?"

"Oh Hieronymous the Council already gave strict instructions to not cause a panic of any kind, so we will be patient and wait for any more news of the situation."

What? What bullshit is this? Anger has now placed my sadness. "No, that isn't okay in the slightest! Students are missing and we are to just do nothing? The ones that are still out there could be taken away too! For all we know the ones already missing could be de-"

I can't speak. I open my mouth and try to form words, but nothing comes out. I try again and again, nothing. Did I lose my voice? I don't feel any pain...did...

I now stare bewildered at Professor Potsdam.

"Shhh, calm down you are causing quite the ruckus. I am sure they will be fine, same goes for your sister okay?" Even though her voice is gentle and sweet I can't help but feel utterly frighten by her. I look away scared and embarrassed.

Then I simply nod my head not sure if I can speak again and not really wanting to try again anyways.

"Now it is quite late, tomorrow we shall deal with your little predicament okay?" I nod again still not looking at her.

"Alright then, goodnight!" I hear her leave the room and everything is silent, but only for a moment.

"If you weren't going to snap at her I sure would have in your place." His words were bitter and angry. I look up at him now.

"I didn't break anything did I?" I really hoped not.

"No you didn't, even if you had, I would have understood."

I sigh. "What now?"

"Like she said, it is late, I suggest you sleep." Heh, sleep like I will be getting any of the sorts for the next few months after hearing all of this.

"...You too." He somehow managed to look even more exhausted now.

"Iris..."

"Go to bed Hieronymous." I don't feel like arguing and I know neither does he.

"Fine, night."

"Night..."

He then leaves and I am left alone, I fall backward on the bed and stare at the ceiling.

This will truly be a long night.

* * *

I was dreaming and yet everything was hazy and distorted. Words...I could only hear words. I knew the voices, I knew this conversation at hand, and yet-

Why is it so hard to-

I can't...remember...why can't I remember? What is this? It's there, but...it isn't.

"So promise?" Violet...I could never forget her voice, so sweet and full of life and energy and-

"I promise." Me? What promise? What did we promise?

This hurts...its hurt to remember... There was silence and then-

"Good, then I suppose it's goodbye, at least for now. When everything is done I'll be back, I won't...you won't have to deal with this anymore okay? I'll make sure of it, be good for me Iris." Deal with what? What was going on?

Everything was fading away then, the dream, memories? Don't leave, come back, I want to-

No...I don't...I-

* * *

I woke up crying, curled up into a ball on my side shaking and wheezing. There was so much and so little, so many things I couldn't understand. What was that? A dream? A memory? It felt like one, it felt...real, it was like it just happened.

As if she were still here. Why did I dream that? I couldn't even...

My mind was foggy and I felt utterly exhausted. I need sleep, but I don't think I can, not again, not after...that.

I drag myself up and attempt to wipe away my tears. My eyes hurt, they are probably swollen and red right now. Heh, as if I didn't look awful enough.

"Iris? Are you awake?" Hieronymous? Did I wake him? Crap...

"Y-yeah."

He walks into the room and I feel the immediate need to hide under the covers. Please don't look at me I'm a mess.

"Did...you have a nightmare?" His voice was so gentle if I felt better in this moment I surely would have become flustered.

"No...yes? I...can't remember it really...just woke up crying and all." Not really a lie, I have no idea what that was. I...do not...I rather never find out. It didn't feel right...the mood, the situation...just felt wrong.

Something big happened and I don't want to remember, I shouldn't remember, I...can't. I just feel that...no. Just no...

"I see...will you be alright?" No, after that I doubt it, whatever that was is gonna eat away at me like everything else as of late, but I'll...be okay with that...for now.

Yet...

"Please stay with me...I don't want to be alone...just stay till I fall asleep again, okay?" I rather not sleep at all, but I must, rest is important.

He looks resigned. "Alright." He sits down at the desk near the bed.

I feel awful for asking such a thing especially cause he needs rest too. "I'm s-"

"I know, I know, just sleep please."

I nod, lay back down, and some time later I fall asleep once more.


	38. Chapter 38: No Regrets

I was shifting about under the covers not yet wanting to face what the day would bring. It was still fairly early in the morning, or so I assumed it must have been, seeing no one came to wake me. Either way, my face was buried underneath blankets and sheets trying to get as much shut-eye as possible.

I was groggy and disoriented from last night's events on top of the exhaustion I felt for quite some time now. I needed sleep and I was not getting enough of it. Perhaps I would never get enough.

But how could I sleep? Too many thoughts and feelings were left inside me making me feel sicker than I already was beforehand. Too much has happened in far too short of a time. I needed a break, a rest.

I was still not getting that. I shifted under the covers some more in frustration.

I'll face whatever is to come later, right now I want to sleep, no nightmares, no strange dreams, just boring old sleep.

And yet my mind kept making me think. One of those thoughts being my state of physical health. I had no idea how my body managed to function as well as it was, I mean, I was still quite the wreck, every time I felt I was getting somewhere with myself, I would be set back by a sudden fit of nausea or weak shaky legs. No amount of magic or potions was going to help me there was only so much they could do, the rest was on me.

I was surely not going to be able to hide this from my roommates, nor was I likely to be still a part of the sports club after this. Not that it mattered much, I would be spending my free time focusing on other things like getting control of these stupid powers of mine.

But really how was I going to tell them what happened to me? I mean I can't really tell them one thing without telling them another, and another...and eventually everything in a whole. I'm fairly certain the knowledge of what I can do is...very...under wraps. Which was also good cause truly I didn't want to face what would happen if they knew.

First off the whole puking up blood all over the dorm room floor would not be a fun topic to explain. Ellen might just faint for she was quite the neat freak. Man, I feel awful for whoever had to clean that up.

...Hopefully, that was all cleaned up.

Still what a horrible friend am I? I have been keeping secrets from them since day one. How could I ever get closer to either of them without feeling awful about myself? I am hiding things, big things, and I am going to have to continue hiding these things till this is all over with.

And then what? What...would I do with myself when all this stuff is over for good? Go back to just being a regular old student? How could I considering what I can do? Would I spend the rest of my life in fear for what I can do? Could I somehow even put these abilities of mine to good use? Do I even want to?

I don't know. I don't want to think about it either.

I yawn and finally pull myself up from under the covers, that is when I feel a sharp pain in my stomach followed by a loud grumbling noise.

I sigh, how can I be hungry at a time like this? Well, I suppose I should get out of bed then not like I am catching any shut eye anytime soon. I climb out carefully and when I find myself standing on my own two feet I notice there is something in the room.

No...someone? I walk over towards the desk and my eyes widen. Hieronymous was asleep, head down on the desk, his hair covering most of his peaceful face.

How in the world did he fall asleep like that? I mean I know he was exhausted and all, but that must be so uncomfortable! Is he used to falling asleep at his desk or something, shesh.

I wanna wake him up cause I am fairly hungry, but at the same time, I don't. He looks so peaceful plus he could really use the extra sleep...

I smile at him and find myself trying to get a bit closer to him. He suddenly moves and I get startled, as result I fall backward.

Ouch! I wince in pain and right when I am about to get up I see him now fully awake and staring down at me confused.

I am now hungry and embarrassed. "Sorry...I uh, was um going to wake you and I...fell down..."

He just simply grumbles. "You didn't manage to hurt yourself did you?"

"No...I'm fine..." My stomach growls again and I feel the need to bury myself right back under those blankets in embarrassment. "...Sorry...a bit hungry..."

He reaches his hand out to me and helps me up. "I can tell, I'll be back then, stay in bed, I do not need you causing further harm to yourself." He then turns and leaves.

Well back to bed for me then I guess.

* * *

Time passes by more and more and I find myself confused and starving. I sit up staring at the door. Where is he? Could of at least sent a message or food or something then just leaving me here like this. My stomach hurts I want food.

I fall backward on the bed and whine. That's it. "Grim get up."

"Oh, so now I am of use to you master?" I grit my teeth.

"Grim this is not the time for this I need food like now. Mind finding someone to uh fetch me some?"

"You got to be kidding me. This is what I am reduced to now? Fetching things for you?"

I feel the need to hit Grim with something, but I am too hungry to do that. "Grim get food that is an order."

"Of course your highness." Grim says with a great deal of sarcasm before leaving.

Its moments later Grim burst back into the room. "Grim is something wrong?"

"Follow me." What? Before I can say anything to Grim they swoop right back out of the room.

Seriously this right now! I bolt up from the bed and rush out of the room nearly tripping head first along the way out.

* * *

Further down the hall, I can hear yelling? Grim pauses before a door, a door I know very well being the headmistresses office. Why are we here?

"Listen." Is all Grim says to me. What, does Grim really expect me to just listen in on other people's con- Oh wait... Hieronymous is in there? I lean close to the door.

"If you do not tell her, I will." Tell who what?

"Hieronymous surely she has been through enough." ...Are they talking about me?

"She has right to know what has happened!" I really should not be listening to this even if it is about me.

I should leave, like now. Right when I about to step away from the door, I instead fall forward into the room, cause the door was actually not locked, at all. Kill me now.

I hear maniacal laughter from above. "You clumsy fool!" Great thank you Grim as if they weren't alerted to my presence before they surely are now.

I can't believe this is happening right now, I want to die here on this spot on the ground. I am still in my pajamas ugh, I groan.

"Oh my goodness chickadee are you okay?" Professor Potsdam says to me in a very concern voice. Well, maybe I am not in trouble...at least with her.

I nod before slowly lifting myself off the ground refusing to look up at either of them.

I could be in bed right now, yeah hungry, starving really, but you know not dying of embarrassment for the second time this morning. Sooner or later I would get food. Why did I do this? Why did I follow Grim?

What in the world did I just fall into?

She speaks again. "Well seeing you are here...we should talk more about what been happening to you. Sit down dearie." I sit down in the chair still refusing to look up.

"Okay...uh before we um start though could I please get something to eat?"

* * *

At the end of the very long detailed explanation of everything that has happened to me up to this point all Professor Potsdam has to say is something along the lines of 'Oh what a marvelous little flower you are!' In a very cheerful tone of voice.

"Thanks." Is how I respond before continuing to eating the oatmeal I was given. I am still too hungry to give much more of a response than that.

That is when Hieronymous finally speaks. "Is that all you have to say about this? She is capable of things only master white mages should be able to do!" He is angry and that makes me really not want to be here right now...

Potsdam is confused by his anger. "And?"

"Do you know how dangerous she is to herself and others? Who knows what types of spirits she could lure here! She could get possessed!"

I stop eating and put the bowl down on the table. "P-possessed?" He means like Twila doesn't he? I suddenly feel sick to my stomach at the thought of it. Could I lure the same type of spirit that possessed her here? Could that thing possess others too?

She doesn't look the slightest bit troubled by what he said, which scares me. "Yes that would be an issue...there is only so much our wards could hold up against. She would need to be trained how to protect herself properly...Hieronymous there are a lot of other things I need to take care of at the moment, would you mi-"

"Yes, I have already spoken to her about this. I will see her once a week to see the extent of her abilities and help her control them."

She claps her hands cheerfully. "Well then! I suppose we are done here, now I have other business to attend to." She gets up and the next thing I know she is gone.

"...She just left..." Well that was unexpected I can hear Grim once again laughing as if nothing serious happened a few moments prior.

"Of course she did, let's go." He heads out the door and I follow closely behind.

* * *

The walk back to his room was completely silent. I was not sure if he was angry at me for earlier or still upset about whatever happened before I arrived or both. Either way, I was not keen on speaking to him while he was like this.

When we enter his room he closes the door behind us and turns to me looking pretty grim. "Iris."

"Y-yeah what is it?" He is going to scold me now, isn't he? Fuck.

"You should sit down, there is something important I need to tell you." W-what? Well was not expecting that.

I sit down on the edge of his bed trying my best to not look anxious. "...So?"

"There was crucial information left out of what Potsdam has told you last night about what happen with Miss Malory."

I feel the air leave me for a second. No, no no don't panic, it's nothing bad right? "...A-and that would be?"

He sighs looking fairly uncomfortable right now which scares me even more. "When whatever possessed her was forced out, it did not leave the house immediately. It...attacked anything nearby it, which happened to be some members of your family...one being your father, none of them survived. I am sorry."

I try to hold myself together, but the next thing I know I am a mess of sniffling and tears, I rub at my eyes with my shaky hands as I wipe my tears away, more come in its place and everything soon becomes a blur. I try to speak, but I don't know what to say.

I've always tried my best to not regret the things I've done, but now...this. I...left them...and they're dead. Gone just- fuck. If I...if I...just-

No...I can't even...I can't regret it, even considering everything up to this point. It's too late, nothing can be changed or done about it. They aren't coming back. They are never coming back. I should know this lesson by now. Death just happens you just have to live with it.

I have to live with this...

I take a deep breath and then another and another, slowly trying to stop myself from crying anymore. Crying does nothing, it never does anything. Being sad like this too. It's all so stupid.

Though...I suppose it does make me feel slightly better.

I finally manage to wipe away the last few of my tears away and see Hieronymous is sitting next to me.

"H-hey thank you for telling me that, really."

He looks tense. "Do you want to be left alone for awhile?"

"No...no not at all. Please stay with me."

"I will, I have nowhere else to be."

I lean on him and his response to this is immediate, but thankfully he doesn't push me away. "Is it...is it horrible of me to not regret what I've done?"

"Meaning?"

"I left...I left them all...I never spoke to any of them during these past few years. I just...forgot them. Is that horrible to just leave my own family and forget them like that?" How could I even allow myself to cry over them when I wasn't even there all that time. I treated them like they weren't my family at all.

"You left them for a good reason did you not?"

"Well...I suppose...they weren't...they didn't want me around..." I pause for a moment barely able to speak anymore. "I-I was a burden. I scared them."

"Then no it is not horrible, you did what was best for you. To continue to stay around people who did not care for you would have caused you more pain and suffering than good."

"Y-yeah..." I sigh. "There was a fire, a real bad one before I left...burned up everything."

"Oh?" Was all he could say.

"It was the day of my...of me and my sister birthday. She started it...she got scared and ran. ...She left me behind, though I suppose that wasn't really her huh? For all I know...that thing could have done it on purpose..." I take another deep breath starting to feel shaky again just thinking about it.

I hate fire. I hate it so much.

I continue on. "I nearly died, I should have died, I was still fairly weak and sickly, magic was the only thing that saved me. Eva...she was the one that found me...she was so surprised, everyone was sure I was dead. That's when they got scared of me, somehow one way or another they got it in their minds that I started it...so I left."

"I see..."

I didn't know what to say anymore so I brought up random things to talk about, more so to keep my mind off of everything that had just happened. He didn't seem to mind it. Grim spoke here and there annoying the both of us, but it was nice. It was just simply nice to not think about everything else for a while. At one point I finally got tired and fell asleep.


End file.
